


When Calls The Heart

by AlexDanversEnthusiast



Series: Matters of The Heart [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A+ Parenting Skills, Almost Drowning, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Kara is still learning, Light Angst, Parenting Challenges, Pre-Supergirl (TV 2015), Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 66,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversEnthusiast/pseuds/AlexDanversEnthusiast
Summary: Most kids have not had the chance to watch their parents fall in love, but for Kara Prince, she watched her parents meet, go through their ups and downs, and butt heads. But the one thing that her mother and Alex could agree on was their love for Kara.





	1. Meeting You For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so here is the story that absolutely no one asked for, but I figured it would be nice to tell the story of how Diana and Alex met. We've learned through 'Total Eclipse of The Heart', but now we'll see it unfold in real time.
> 
> The title was inspired by the Hallmark television show When Calls the Heart (don't judge me)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Again, no beta, English is not my first language.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Kara meet Alex for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story ties into Total Eclipse of The Heart. It explores the story of how Diana and Alex had come to be. This story is told through Kara's eyes.

There are a lot of kids who can’t say that they watched their parents fall in love, Kara Danvers-Prince was not one of those kids. Kara watched as her parents met and fell in love with each other. She was ten-years-old when her mother met Alex for the very first time. Her cousin Clark had told her mother about the Danvers family, they were friends of his that he had trusted, Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers helped him get control over his powers. Clark felt it was time for Kara to stay with the Danvers to help her with her powers and to have a normal childhood. Kara remembered her mother being against it because Kara was her daughter, and she raised her from infancy until now. Kara didn’t understand at the time, but she knew that her life was not going to be the same.

“Mother? Why does Clark want me to live with another family? Does he not know that you’re my family?” Kara asked, her mother, as she was cooking in the kitchen.

Diana looked up from her chopping, “He feels that the Danvers family will be better suited to help you gain control over your powers.” Said, Diana. She had said she was not going to lie to Kara.

“My powers are fine, they are not out of control, mother,” Kara replied indignantly, her powers fine, she was in control.

Diana smiled warmly at her daughter, “I know they are not, sweetheart, but we don’t know the extent of your powers. We will figure it out as we go. It doesn’t hurt to meet the Danvers and they could help you, but you don’t have to live with them.” She had reassured Kara. She and Clark had talked and had come to a compromise that they would move to Midvale or wherever, and work with Eliza and Jeremiah.

Kara sighed, “I don’t want to meet them, mother! I don’t want to leave Paris; this is my home.” She wiped her eyes angrily and ran to her room.

Dinner was a tense affair between daughter and mother, Kara was not talking to her mother, and Diana was trying to figure out what she can do to make it up to her daughter.

“We don’t have to move there, Kara. What if we go there and visit? We can get to know The Danvers, and they can help you enough while we visit.” Diana figured this would go over well with Kara.

“Really, mother? We don’t have to move there?” Kara asked quietly.

Diana put her fork down, “We do not have to move there, little one. I promise you that we do not have to move.” She always kept her promises to Kara.

Kara cheered, “Yes! When do we have to go? I still have school and Mademoiselle Mereaux will not allow me to make up my work.” She did not like her teacher. Mademoiselle Mereaux had it out for her since she landed in her class. Kara didn’t understand why the teacher did not like her, it wasn’t like she corrected her when she was wrong.

“We’ll wait until school is over, then we will make our journey to America. It’s a lot different from what you are used to, Kara.” Diana explained to her daughter. When she had to help Batman and Superman, she would always leave Kara here and let the nanny take care of her. She did not want her daughter to be put in any danger.

Kara was satisfied with the answer, “Okay, the last day of school is this coming Friday.” She reminded her mother.

“Then we shall make the plans to leave on Saturday. It’s going to be a long flight, so you’re going to want to rest up for the journey.” Diana had told Kara.

The rest of the week went by in a blur and Kara found herself packing some of her belongings to take with her to this new place called America. She’s heard a lot about America in school through history, but this is her first chance of seeing the country. They went to the airport where they checked in and then boarded the plane. It was big and Kara had the window seat which she was excited about.

“I get to sit near the window!” She bounced up and down in her seat.

Diana put a hand on Kara’s leg, “Calm down, little one. Don’t get too excited.” She reminded her daughter.

Kara looked sheepish, “Sorry, mother, but I am excited.” She answered, hoping her mother would let her slide.

“I know you are, sweetheart, but we are around other people and I don’t want you to become overwhelmed,” Diana whispered to her daughter.

“Okay, mother,” Kara relented. She finally calmed down when the plane took off and she had a movie to keep her entertained.

Diana relaxed when Kara had finally settled down after eating and watching a movie. She was a little concerned about Kara during the flight, but those worries were for naught. Diana settled down and prepared to rest for the flight.

When Kara woke up the plane had landed and she looked around a little dazed, “Are we there yet, mother?” She asked rubbing her eyes.

Diana nodded, “We’re here, little one. We have to get off the plane, then we have to get our bags and head to the hotel.” She told Kara what they were going to do.

Kara nodded and grabbed her bag and followed her mother off the plane. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and Kara noticed that there were no clouds. She held her mother’s hand tightly as they walked through the airport to the baggage claim. They gathered their bags and made their way towards the exit when a man dressed in a black suit and a black hat that had Prince on a whiteboard.

“Are you, Miss. Prince?” The man asked the approaching woman and child.

Diana nodded, “I am, Diana Prince and this is my daughter, Kara.” She introduced herself and Kara.

“Nice to make your acquaintance, I am Steve. I am here to take you and Little Miss. Prince to your hotel.” Steve introduced himself.

Kara waved shyly, “Hi, Steve. Your name is like Steve from Blue’s Clues.” She giggled.

Steve laughed, “That is true, Little Miss. Prince. I should get you to your car.” He told Diana and her little lady.

Kara was situated in the car and the window was down a little so she could see outside. There were a lot of trees, and the air smelled different from Paris. They made it to their hotel where her mother checked them in and found their room. As soon as the door opened, Kara jetted into the room and flopped on one of the beds.

“Kara? What did I tell you?” Diana asked her daughter.

Kara stopped bouncing on the bed, “Not to jump or bounce on the bed.” She answered shyly.

“That’s exactly what you’re doing, now I am asking you to stop. We have to meet Clark so he can take us to meet Eliza and Jeremiah. Go freshen up.” Diana pointed to the bathroom.

Kara unzipped her suitcase and pulled out her little accessory bag and went to wash her face and brush her teeth. She was not thrilled about meeting these people, but mother said it would be good for her. Kara didn’t think so and wanted to protest, but she knew her mother would be less than thrilled. Kara finished freshening up and went back into the room, “I’m freshened.”

Diana chuckled at Kara’s sense of humor, “I see that you are. Allow me to get freshened, and then we can meet Clark.” She tapped Kara playfully on the nose and went to the bathroom. Diana was not happy about this and felt that her being a mother was challenged. She’s raised Kara from the time she was a newborn until now. Kara had no problems, she was healthy, strong, compassionate, and loving. All the things that Diana herself had inside and that is what matters.

Kara turned on the television while her mother went to get ready. She found The Discovery Channel and started watching a documentary about the creatures of the sea. Kara watched mesmerized by the sharks, tiny animals, and other sea creatures were able to survive. It was amazing to her and she wanted to see these animals up close.

“Mother? Is there a place where we can see these animals?” Kara asked her mother as soon as she entered the room.

“There is this place called the aquarium that has all the sea creatures that you can see,” Diana answered.

Kara knitted her eyebrows together, “What’s an aquarium?” She asked learning that word for the first time.

“It’s a place where sea animals are kept, and people can come and see them. They live in enclosed habitats, but they are taken care of.” Diana explained, she hated them, because animals should be free.

Kara frowned, “That doesn’t sound humane, mother. No animal should be held captive, but it’s a way for people to see them, right?” She asked.

“Yes, it is. We have to get ready to go, little one.” Diana turned off the television.

Kara sighed, “Okay. I don’t have to talk to Clark do I?”

“Not if you don’t want to, but you shouldn’t be rude.” Diana reminded her daughter.

Kara grinned, “I won’t be rude.”

Kara held on to her mother’s hand as they left their room and got into the elevator. She used to be afraid of the contraption, but now, she liked them. Kara felt it was like flying without flying. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Kara held tightly to her mother’s hand as they entered the lobby. That is when Clark had approached them, “Diana, it’s good to see you. And Kara, don’t you look pretty today?”

“Thank you, Clark,” Kara answered politely.

Clark cleared his throat, “There has been a slight change you will not be meeting Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers, they passed away in a car accident a month ago, but you will be meeting their daughter, Alex Danvers. They left all of their research to her, and she would be able to help you with Kara.” He was saddened that his friends had passed away, and he was grateful to Alex for taking on this responsibility.

Diana put her free hand on her chest, “I am sorry for your loss. I know how close you were to them. And this Alex, is she trustworthy?” She asked.

Clark smiled, “Very trustworthy. I wouldn’t put you and Kara in a situation with someone who is not. She is a little rough around the edges, but you will like her.” He and Alex didn’t get along that well, but she was kind enough to help him.

Kara watched as her mother and Clark talked. She wondered about this Alex person and if she was nice or if she was going to try and take her away.

“This Alex, she’s not going to try and take me away is she?” Kara asked.

Clark knelt down in front of Kara, “Alex is not going to try and take you away. Alex is here to help you and your mother. I trust her with my life, and I want you to learn how to trust her as well.” He knew it was asking too much of Kara, but he wanted to make things as smooth as possible.

“Okay. If she is not trustworthy, then I will be upset with you.” Kara warned.

“You can be upset with me Kara if she is not trustworthy. I have to get you and your mother over there. You’ll like Alex.” Clark stood up and escorted Diana and Kara out of their hotel.

Kara was growing antsy throughout the car ride she wanted to be there already. She was tired of hearing her mother and Clark share shallow conversation.

“Mother? A deer!” Kara pointed to a deer that had come out of the forest.

“That’s right, it’s a deer. Good job, little one.” Diana praised Kara, she had been trying to teach Kara about all of the animals.

Kara smiled and tried to keep a lookout for more animals in the wild. She saw a couple of squirrels and a turtle trying to cross the road. Kara was enchanted by all the animals that she had seen. They finally entered a neighborhood with a lot of houses and they came to a stop at the house where Alex was supposed to live. Kara’s stomach began to flip flop and she tried not to let her nerves get the best of her. The car door opened and Kara immediately clung to her mother for safety.

Diana smiled at Kara, “It’s okay, sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you.” She reassured her daughter.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the house where the door had opened. A woman with long brunette hair came outside to greet them.

“Alex this is Diana and Kara. Diana and Kara this is, Alex Danvers.” Clark introduced everyone.

Kara watched her mother’s reaction to Alex before she said anything. She observed the woman as she interacted with her mother and Clark. Kara saw Alex’s uneasy demeanor but it seemed to have melted away when they locked eyes.

“Hi, Kara. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Alex and I will be helping you.” Alex introduced herself to Kara. She could see how frightened Kara had been and wanted to put her at ease. When Clark had approached her she was reluctant since it was her parent's job, but when she saw a picture of Kara and Diana, her perspective had changed.

Kara smiled, “Hi, Alex. You’re not going to take me away are you?” She asked shyly.

Alex shook her head, “Nah, I’m not going to take you away, Kara. I am here to help you and your mother. I know this is strange for you, but hopefully, you and I will become friends after this.” She didn’t have experience with kids so Kara was going to be her crash course.

Kara looked at her mother and then back at Alex there was something about her, “I want us to be friends too.” She smiled. Little did Kara know that over time she and Alex would have become more than friends. Alex would have ended up becoming her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting and Clark isn't a total ass.
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Diana and Alex have words about Kara.


	2. The One Where Diana and Alex Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Alex talk, Kara eavesdrops, and Clark gets put in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who decided to give this story a chance.

Kara followed her mother, Alex, and Clark inside of the house. She looked around trying to get a feel for her surroundings. The house was warm and inviting and was decorated in a way that was homey. Kara saw all of the pictures of Alex on the wall from when she was growing up, and she spied a picture of Alex with her parents. Kara walked over to the wall and looked at the picture.

“Is this your mother and father?” Kara asked pointing at the picture.

Alex walked over towards Kara and looked at where she is pointing, “That is my mom and dad, Eliza and Jeremiah.” She answered Kara’s question.

Kara looked at Alex, “You don’t have any siblings either? You’re a solo child like me.” She pointed out their similarities.

“Yes, I am an only child like you.” Alex was charmed by Kara she didn’t understand how or why, but she had a need to protect her.

Kara looked at Alex, “Did you ever get lonely?” She questioned again.

Alex nodded, “I got lonely a lot, but I had friends and cousins to help me feel less alone. What about you?” She could tell that she was being watched like a hawk by Diana and Clark.

“Sometimes it can be lonely, but like you, I have friends and stuff. They help at times.” Kara answered honestly. She longed for a sibling, but she knew that wasn’t going to happen, so she had her friends.

Alex chuckled, “Friends are always good to have. Do you want something to eat or drink?” She asked Kara, Diana, and Clark.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Diana answered she was on edge and didn’t want to eat or drink right now. She was surprised how quickly Kara opened up to Alex, her daughter was not one to talk to strangers, but she was talking to this complete stranger.

“I’m alright, Alex,” Clark replied.

Alex looked at Kara, “What about you? Would you like something to eat or drink?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “May I have some orange juice please?” She asked politely.

“Is it alright if I get Kara some orange juice?” Alex asked Diana since she was Kara’s mother.

“Yes, she can have some juice, but only half a glass.” Diana had told Alex. It was going to take some time for her to stop being leery of the other woman.

Alex looked at Kara, “Follow me to the kitchen and I will get you some juice. Do you like fruit?” She asked.

“Grapes, please.” Kara requested.

Alex went about making Kara some juice and getting her some grapes. She was nervous as hell, and having Diana a.k.a Wonder Woman watching her was nerve-wracking, “What grade are you in Kara?”

Kara watched as Alex moved around the kitchen, “I am in my 6th year of school.” She answered promptly.

“6th grade? Do you like school?” Alex asked as she put the cup of juice and a small bowl of green grapes in front of Kara.

“Yes, I like school but I don’t like my teacher. Thank you for the juice and grapes.” Kara answered honestly.

Alex laughed, “I think we have all have a teacher that we don’t like. You’re welcome, Kara,” She saw Diana looking at her.

“Clark do you mind staying with Kara while I talk to Alex,” Diana told Clark without taking her eyes off of Alex.

“I don’t mind. It gives me time to talk to Kara.” Clark replied and went into the kitchen to sit with Kara.

Kara sat at the table munching happily on her grapes, “I wonder what Mother and Alex are going to talk about.” She finally addressed Clark.

“You, Kara. It’s the reason why you and Diana are here.” Clark replied to Kara’s statement. He still didn’t like the fact that Kara referred to Diana as mother.

Kara stopped eating and looked at her cousin, “We wouldn’t have been here if you haven’t been too busy to try and help me get a grip on my powers.” She snapped at Clark before going back to eating her grapes.

“I’m sorry, Kara, but life in Metropolis had been busy.” Clark tried to explain his absence.

Kara shrugged, “Whatever.” She went back to eating her grapes, but curiosity got the best of her, and she wanted to hear what her mother and Alex were discussing. Her mother had told her not to use her powers, but Kara couldn’t resist.

“I know this is weird for you as it is for me. You could imagine my surprise when Clark told me that his cousin was here on earth. What surprised me more was that Wonder Woman was raising her.” Alex rattled off the first thing that came to her mind.

Diana studied Alex, “What would my being Wonder Woman have to do with me raising, Kara?” She asked.

Alex realized how her words sounded, “I didn’t mean anything by my comment. I’m nervous and when I get nervous. I seem to develop a case of foot in mouth disease. So, Kara, has any of her powers come in?” She asked moving back to the safer topic.

“Kara’s exhibited super speed, flight, floating when she sleeps and hearing. Super speed we’ve discussed and she does not use that. Flight is something I learned when we were on Themyscira. She would give her nanny the slip, and she would jump off ledges. The floating at night is still one that we are working on, and super hearing came in a couple of months ago. She had sensory overload, and I had to invest in earplugs.” Diana explained which powers had come in for Kara. They overwhelmed her, but she was able to muddle her way through it, and Kara was fine.

Alex nodded, “Okay, that’s good. Kara is going to have to learn how to focus her hearing when she is around a lot of noise to keep herself from being over stimulated. Kara will have a few more powers manifest themselves, and I know you don’t like it, and I am not too keen on this because this was my parent’s work. But, I do believe that we should work together for Kara.” She knew this was an awkward situation. Alex did not help her parents with their research, but their notes were pretty self-explanatory. She didn’t think the day would come where she would have to help another Kryptonian.

Diana was contemplating her next move, she was not on board with this whole arrangement, but for Kara, she would do anything, “What other powers will Kara develop and when will she develop them?” She asked reluctantly.

Alex gave Diana a disarming smile, “Well according to my parents and Clark, Kara will eventually develop heat vision, x-ray vision, sonic clap, freeze breath, enhanced vision, and so many more powers. Kara, like Clark, is a God well in this case, a Goddess. And Kara being your daughter, encompasses her status as a goddess.” She explained what Kara’s abilities will be as she matures.

Kara smiled at the fact that she was a goddess. She continued eating her grapes and listening in on the conversation.

“So, how will you help Kara?” Diana asked cutting to the chase.

Alex sighed, “I’ll be able to test her abilities when they manifest and work with her on ways to control the powers as they come. They are going to be scary for Kara, and the last thing you need or the world needs is a scared little girl with uncontrollable powers.” She replied cryptically, Alex worked for the D.E.O, and they did not exist. Alex also didn't want to alert them of Kara's presence.

Diana could see Alex’s point, “How are we going to do this? Is there a time frame for when her powers will come in?” She asked, taking in Alex’s appearance, Diana thought she was beautiful.

“We’ll play it by ear, and see what happens. There isn’t a time frame, but we’ll handle everything as it comes. It’s getting late, so how about we meet here tomorrow morning, and we can do some standard tests on Kara.” Alex suggested.

“What kind of tests?” Diana asked standing to her full height.

Alex nearly peed her pants, “Regular tests, testing her stamina, her hearing, etc. There is nothing extreme about the testing.” She tried her best to reassure the woman standing in front of her. The woman who could kick her ass five ways from Sunday, but is gorgeous as hell.

Diana relaxed a little, “That sounds like a plan.” She agreed.

Kara heard Diana and Alex coming back into the kitchen and she tried to act as normal as she could, pretending that she was listening to Clark.

“Are you and Alex finished talking, mother?” Kara asked her mother sweetly.

Diana raised a questioning eyebrow at her daughter, “Were you listening, Kara?” She asked her daughter.

Kara didn’t say anything, instead, she picked up her cup and drank her juice. They didn’t need to know that she was listening. Then again, her mother knew everything, and she knew she couldn’t get away with much.

“She was listening.” Diana continued looking at Kara.

Kara tried to give her best puppy dog expression, “I’m sorry, mother. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” She apologized.

“We’ll discuss this discretion when we get back to the hotel.” Diana did not want to reprimand her daughter in front of a stranger.

Alex admired how Diana didn’t give into any of Kara’s tactics, “Since it’s getting late how about we reconvene in the morning, and I can work with Kara for a little while.”

“I’ll give you my number, so we can discuss the time and whatever else that needs to be discussed.” Diana pulled out her wallet and handed Alex a card.

Alex took the card and slid it in her back pocket, “Thank you, Diana. I don’t have a business card to give you, but I can write my number down on a piece of paper for you.” She looked through one of the drawers for a piece of paper and a spare pen.

Kara watched in amusement as Alex tried to frantically find a pen and a piece of paper, “If you tell me the number I will be able to remember it.” She replied smartly.

Clark snickered from beside Kara, but stopped when Diana gave him a glare, “Sorry, I thought it was funny.” He apologized.

Alex couldn’t help the small smile that graced her features, “I’ll just write it down, but thank you, Kara.” She declined, after she found a pen and piece of paper.

Kara shrugged, “Okay. Thank you for the juice and the grapes. I prefer the purple ones, but the green ones are okay too.”

“Kara is very particular about the food that she eats. She has her favorites that she goes to and refuses to try different foods.” Diana explained, Kara had always been a finicky eater, and it was difficult to get her to eat at times.

Alex handed Diana her number, “I’ll remember that next time. I apologize, Kara.”

“It’s alright, Alex. The green grapes were okay.” Kara liked the green grapes, but purple was her favorite.

Clark cleared his throat, “I’m going to get Diana and Kara back to the hotel. I’ll be in town for a few days so the transition will run smoothly.” He offered.

“We are perfectly capable of handling things ourselves where Kara is concerned. You may be her blood relative, but you are not her family. I am her mother, and I will handle things where Kara is involved.” Diana had told Clark in a firm tone.

“I understand, Diana. I was not trying to cause any issues. I wanted to help, that’s all.” Clark felt like a chastised child.

Alex looked at Clark, “Your help is appreciated, but we can handle this.” She looked at Kara, “Isn’t that right, Kara?”

Kara didn’t understand what was going on, but she looked at her mother for guidance, before looking at Alex, “That’s right.” She replied, “Can we go now?” Kara asked.

“We can go, little one. I know you’re tired.” Diana knew her child well. Kara needed her routine, and being on the other side of the world is breaking up that routine.

“Is Kara alright?” Alex asked.

“Kara has a routine that she is used to, and her routine is thrown off by the time difference, and being in another country. So, it’s dinner time for Kara, and she would need to get to bed soon.” Diana reluctantly explained to Alex.

Alex nodded, “Okay, well. I will see you and Kara tomorrow. Let me walk you out.” She offered unsure of what to say next.

Kara held onto her mother’s hand as they left the house. She liked Alex but was still a little unsure of her. Kara got inside the car and waited as her mother and Alex finished talking and it didn’t look too friendly. She tried to use her super hearing but was unable to use it without a loud screeching happening in her ears.

“Why can’t I hear anything?” Kara asked as Clark got into the car.

Clark turned around and faced Kara, “The car is lined with lead.” He explained.

Kara sighed, “That blows. What are they talking about?” She asked out of curiosity.

“Some things are better left to the adults, Kara,” Clark answered the question without giving anything away.

Kara didn’t understand what that meant, but when she saw her mom enter the car she looked upset.

“That woman is infuriating!” Diana told Clark.

Clark started the car, “Alex may be a little tough to deal with, but she is good at what she does.” He tried to talk Diana down.

Diana scoffed, “She better prove herself or this whole trip was a waste of time.”

Kara looked on from the backseat, “I don’t understand, mother. Why don’t you like Alex? She’s nice.” She asked innocently.

“I’m sorry, Kara. It’s not that I don’t like, Alex, I don’t know her or trust her yet. This is an adult issue, so it’s nothing for you to worry about, little one.” Diana answered the question. This whole situation is unnecessary, but she didn’t want to skew Kara’s view on Alex.

Kara hated hearing that it was an adult issue. All of this is because of her and she wanted to know. Right now, she's a kid and learning as she goes. When she grew older, Kara would learn that her parent’s had unresolved sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's not going to be smooth sailing for our ladies.
> 
> Kara is going to be caught in the middle.
> 
> Clark is useless.
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Alex tests Kara's abilities and Diana watches.


	3. The One Where Kara Gets Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's test day for Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for giving this story a chance. I guess a lot of you are curious about Diana and Alex's relationship. I'm getting into it. I needed to write something light, after having my heart ripped out of my chest, and stomped on like a bug.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is light-hearted, and Little Kara provides entertainment.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was early morning when Kara was being roused from her sleep by her mother. She was not a happy camper and wanted her mother to know as much, “It’s too early for this, mother. I don’t want to meet with Alex. I want to sleep.” She protested.

Diana was going to kill Clark when she saw him. She knew this would be a bad idea, now Kara was cranky, “I know you do, little one, but we have to get you fed. Once you get some food in your stomach you should feel better.” She tried to reason with her daughter.

Kara fell back on the bed, “I don’t want food. I want to sleep. I don’t want tests.” She continued whining.

“Kara, I know you are tired and irritable. I know you do not want to do these tests, but they are important. We’ll get you something to eat and we will see how you feel. And if you still feel tired after you eat, then I will postpone our day with Alex.” Diana had to read a lot of parenting books.

Kara sat up, “Okay, mother.” She agreed reluctantly, and got out of the bed. She muddled her way through her shower, and putting her clothes on, and brushing her hair. Once she was dressed they were ready to go.

“Alex will be here in a few minutes, we are going to go to breakfast before we get into your testing.” Diana had explained to Kara what they were going to do. She learned the hard way about springing things on Kara without preparation. Diana had to deal with a meltdown.

Kara perked up a little, “Alex? I thought she infuriated you?” She asked cheekily.

“She does, but you must not repeat what you hear me say, Kara. It’s not polite. I have to get to know Alex and this is a way to get to know her. Having Clark in the way would hinder us getting to know her.” Diana explained to her daughter.

“Clark won’t be with us, will he? He’s gone back to Metropolis?” Kara asked, Kal-El may have been blood, but he was not her family.

Diana could tell that Kara was still burned out over Clark, “He went back to Metropolis last night. So, he will not be with us today or any other time while we are here. He did bring up the idea of renting a house here during our stay.” She decided to break the news to Kara gently.

Kara frowned, “You said we’re not moving here. You lied.” She didn’t understand what was happening.

“We’re not moving, little one. We are going to be here for a while, and living in a hotel is not my kind of fun. If we rent a house here, you can have your own room and you can have somewhere outside to play.” Diana framed the suggestion in a way that would appeal to Kara.

Kara’s frown turned into a smile, “You mean, I can have my own room?” She asked happily.

Diana nodded, “Yes, you will have your own room.”

“Cool! What about our furniture, mother and our house in Paris?” Kara asked concerned about leaving her things behind.

“We can have them shipped over, Kara. The house in Paris is ours, so we can always go back to it when we are ready.” Diana had answered her daughter’s question.

Kara sighed, “Okay.”

The hotel room rang and Kara watched as her mother answered it, “Let her know that we will be right down.” Diana hung up the phone.

“Is Alex here?” Kara asked.

Diana grabbed Kara’s supply bag and the hotel key before exiting the room, “Yes, Alex is downstairs waiting for us. I know you are still tired and cranky, but that does not mean be rude.” She told her daughter.

 Kara held her mother’s hand as they walked down the hallway and towards the elevator, “Okay, mother.”

An elevator ride later they were in the lobby where Alex was waiting for them. Kara let go of her mother’s hand and went running towards Alex, “Good morning, Alex.” She greeted her new friend happily.

Alex was not ready for this amount of cheerfulness in the morning, “Good morning, Kara. Did you sleep well?” She asked still trying to find the flow.

“I’m still tired,” Kara admitted honestly.

Diana approached, “Good morning, Alex. We had a not so good morning, Kara is still pretty cranky from her lack of sleep, and she is hungry.” She greeted Alex politely.

Alex looked from Kara to Diana, “Good morning, Diana. Then, I guess we can get some breakfast and then we can commence to testing.” She replied.

Kara looked fearful, “I don’t want tests. Please, mother, I don’t want them.” She pleaded.

Diana looked at Alex, “See what you have caused?” She asked her.

Alex didn’t know that Kara would react this way, “Kara listen to me, please. They are not painful tests. I want to test some of your abilities it’s pain-free.” She whispered so no one else could hear them.

Kara looked at her mother, “Is this true mother? Is she going to try and take blood and stuff?” She needed reassurance.

“No, little one, Alex is not going to take blood. They are simple tests and if you don’t want to do them, then you don’t have to take them.” Diana was ticked off at Alex’s callousness, “Isn’t that right, Alex?”

“Yeah, that’s right, Kara. There will be no blood taking and these tests are quite fun.” Alex was not going to torture the poor girl, not when her hot mother is Wonder Woman and could step on her.

Kara was still apprehensive but she trusted her mother, “Okay, but if these tests are not fun, then I will not be happy with you, Alex.” She had a stern look on her face.

“And I will let you be not happy with me,” Alex told Kara as she noticed how much of her mannerisms as her mother.

Diana watched quietly as Alex interacted with Kara and she was impressed with her actions, “We have to get Kara fed.”

Kara nodded, “I have a tiger in my stomach.” She pointed to her stomach that was grumbling.

“Let’s feed your tiger.” Alex agreed to anything that would keep her from being distracted by Diana.

Kara got in the backseat while her mother and Alex got in the front. She put her seatbelt on before she could be reminded.

“Okay, so what is Kara’s diet?” Alex asked as she pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

“I like cereal, eggs, toast, fruit, pancakes, waffles and turkey bacon.” Kara listed off the food that she liked.

Diana had tried to get Kara to try different varieties of breakfast foods, but those are the ones that stuck, “She is very particular about her breakfast foods.” She explained.

Alex smiled, “I think I have just the place that will cater to her palate and yours. Do you have any special diet restrictions?” She asked Diana.

“I’m a vegetarian,” Diana answered.

Kara watched from the back as Alex and her mother had what seemed to be like a normal conversation. She was thankful that her mother didn’t see Alex as infuriating anymore. They stopped for breakfast a small diner for breakfast. Kara, of course, held onto her mother’s hand as they entered the building. It was quiet and there were a few people milling about and it wasn’t crowded. Kara relaxed as they were seated at a table, it was then, that she let go of her mother’s hand.

“Is Kara always this fearful when she enters places?” Alex asked out of mild curiosity. She saw the way Kara held on to her mother when they were in crowded or unfamiliar areas.

Diana nodded, “Yes, she is until she gets a feel for the place. As you know, Kara grew up on the island, so she doesn’t have a lot of experience with human contact. We’ve been in Paris for a year, but it’s still a learning process for her.” She explained.

Kara tuned out the conversation as she did a word search on her menu. She missed the subtle looks that Alex and her mother were exchanging. The server came and took their orders, and Kara was happy when her mother let her get orange juice.

“Do you live in Midvale, Alex?” Kara asked.

“I live in National City, but I came back to Midvale to take care of my parent’s estate and stuff,” Alex replied.

“Where is National City?” Kara asked of the place Alex had mentioned.

“The southern part of California, near San Diego,” Alex answered Kara’s other question.

Diana shook her head, Kara was a force to be reckoned with, “Kara, I think that is enough questions for Alex.”

“Yes, mother.” Kara stopped her questioning, but her attention changed to the food that was set in front of her. She had a stack of pancakes with a side of eggs, “Yummy.”

“I guess food is Kara’s kryptonite.” Alex quipped as her food was set in front of her.

Diana chuckled, “Pretty much. Kara will be in her personal bubble as she eats her food.”

Kara ignored her mother’s remark, “I’ve never had chocolate chip pancakes before. These are delicious.” She ate some more.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Kara and swallow your food.” Diana reminded her daughter.

Kara swallowed, “I’m sorry, mother, but these are so good.” She apologized.

“I guess she found another way to try pancakes.” Alex quipped and tried not to laugh at how cute Kara was. She’s an alien, but a cute alien.

Diana had to admit that Alex was right, “Yes, she has. Thank you, Alex.” She started eating her food.

Breakfast went smoothly and Kara was no longer cranky or tired. They left the diner and went to some building, “Where are we?” She asked with trepidation.

“We are at my parent’s lab. Here we will be able to work without anyone bothering us, or trying to figure out what we are doing.” Alex answered.

Kara looked at her mother, “You’re going to be with me?” She asked.

Diana nodded, “I’ll be with you every step of the way.” She reassured her daughter.

Kara got out of the car and held onto her mother’s hand as they followed Alex into the strange building. Once inside Kara relaxed a little as she saw a little area with toys, “Can I play?” She asked Alex.

Alex looked over to where Kara was pointing, “You can go play after we do your tests.”

“You promise?” Kara asked.

“I promise.” Alex smiled.

They entered a room with a padded floor and the middle was some bricks, small boards, and a few other things that Kara was not familiar with at all.

“What’s all this?” Diana asks.

“Uh, this is where we will test Kara’s strength,” Alex answered.

Kara looked at Alex, “How is this fun?” She asked.

Alex grinned, “Because you get to smash and kick things.” She answered Kara’s question.

“You mean; I get to use my powers?” Kara asked giddily.

Diana nodded, “Yes, you get to use your powers. That is why you’re being tested.” She could see the excitement in Kara’s eyes.

“Oh, boy!” Kara cheered, “Can we do it now?”

Alex looked at Diana, “Is it okay if we start now?” She asked not wanting to do anything without Diana’s say.

“I don’t see why not.” Diana agreed.

Alex took Kara’s hand and led her inside of the room, “Okay, so here we are going to test your strength. You get to pick up different things, and you get to smash all the things. I’m going to put these sensors on you.” She showed Kara the little tabs.

“Are they going to hurt?” Kara asked as she eyed the patches critically.

“No, they are not going to hurt at all. I’ll show you.” Alex took the backing off of one of the patches and placed them on her skin.

Kara watched as Alex put the sensor on her skin, “Can I touch it?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Alex gave Kara permission.

Kara slowly reached out and touched the patch on Alex’s arm, “It feels weird. It doesn’t hurt?”

“Not at all. Do you want to try it on now?” Alex questioned Kara.

Kara looked at her mother, “Is it okay, mother?” She asked for her mother’s permission.

Diana gave a slight nod, “It’s okay, little one.” She watched the situation closely. Diana knew that Kara could handle it, but she didn’t let anything cause her daughter harm.

Kara watched as Alex put the sensor on her arm, “It feels like a sticker. It doesn’t hurt at all.” She stated with wide eyes.

Alex smirked, “Told you it wouldn’t hurt. Do you want to put the rest on?” She asked now that she had gained Kara’s trust.

Kara nodded, “Okay!” She agreed, “What do these sensors do?”

“Well, they will give me a reading on my computer over there.” She pointed over to the computer, “I will see how strong you are and if you are on par with Clark when he was your age.” Alex explained how everything worked.

“Mother said that I get my powers from earth’s yellow star,” Kara stated smartly.

Alex glanced over at Diana and then looked back at Kara, “You do get your powers from the sun. On Krypton, they had a red sun which made people who lived on Krypton powerless. You have been exposed to the sun, so you have powers. Alright, so I am going to step over there.” She pointed near the computer, “When I give you the thumbs up, I want you to pick up the bricks and hold them.”

Kara nodded, “Okay.” She was feeling apprehensive.

Alex walked over to the computer and keyed in some information into the system. She gave Kara the thumbs up.

Kara saw the signal and picked up the pallet of bricks. They felt like nothing to her as she put them above her head and kept them there, “Can I throw them now?” She asked.

“Yes, you can throw them.” Alex gave Kara the command.

Kara threw the bricks down on the ground and they broke into gravel-like pieces, “How was that?” She looked over at Alex.

“That was great, Kara. Now move over to the boards over there, and kick them as hard as you can.” Alex gave the next command.

Kara unleashed her strength and kicked the ever loving hell out of those boards, “Hiya!” She yelled, like those people who do karate.

Diana made her way over to where Alex was standing, “How is she doing?”

“Kara is doing wonderful. Compared to Clark, Kara is strong if not stronger than he was at this age.” Alex explained.

“I am glad to hear that, but Kara was also trained by warriors as well. I didn’t want her to do it, but my mother told me that she didn’t want me to be trained either, but it helped Kara get in control of her strength.” Diana elaborated about Kara’s life on Themyscira. She didn’t know why she was telling Alex this, but she figured the woman needed to know.

“Good job, Kara. You can rest for a moment before we move on to the next test.” Alex told Kara.

Kara smiled, “Can I go play now?” She asked.

“You can go play,” Diana told her daughter.

Kara sprinted out of the room and went to go play with the Lego’s in the corner. She started building a tower, but she also watched her mother and Alex together as well. They were talking again with hand gestures, and the conversation didn’t look to be too friendly. Kara noticed the change from a few minutes ago. She tried using her super hearing, but couldn’t hear anything, thanks to the lead in the walls.

“Kara it’s time for the next test,” Diana called her daughter.

Kara left her Lego castle and went back into the testing area, “What are we testing now?” She asked.

“We’re going to test your speed. I have an obstacle course set up for you.” Alex had fun setting up the ball pits, the ropes, and the mats.

“I get to run as fast as I can? That is going to be so cool.” Kara was excited again.

Alex realized that Kara had two modes, cranky and hyper. She saw Kara cranky and now she is hyper, “How do you deal with all that hyperness?” She whispered to Diana.

“I let her run until she gets tired it usually helps. When Kara burns all of her energy she is quite calm.” Diana explained how she has Kara to power down.

Kara saw the obstacle course and smiled she was going to have so much fun here. She was ready to run.

“Okay, Kara on the count of three, I want you to run this obstacle course as fast as you can,” Alex told Kara her next test.

Kara didn’t have to be told twice and she zipped through the obstacle course four times over before coming to a stop, “Is that good?” She asked.

“Very good, Kara.” Alex praised her.

“Can I go play in the balls?” Kara asked.

Diana nodded, “Yes, you can go play.” She gave Kara permission.

Kara ran full speed and jumped in the ball pit and pretended she was swimming, “Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming.” She sang to herself as she played in the pit.

“Finding Nemo?” Alex asked.

Diana nodded, “Yeah, she loves that movie. That and The Wizard of Oz.” She answered.

Alex realized there was a running theme between both of those movies. Marlin was searching for his son, and Nemo was searching for his dad. In the Wizard of Oz, Dorothy was trying to get home to her family, even after she ran away from home.

 “Those are pretty good movies. We have one more test and then we can leave for the day.”

“What test is that?” Diana asked wondering what else needed to be tested.

Alex input information, “Kara’s hearing. We know that she has super hearing, but I want to test how much she can actually hear, and how far away she can hear things. This requires us to go outside.” She gave details of the next test.

“We get to go outside?” Kara asked from the rope she was stinging from.

“I guess she heard that.” Alex quipped, “Yes, we are going outside to test your hearing.”

Kara liked being outside, “Great!” She slid down the rope.

They made their way outside and Kara waited for Alex’s instructions, “What am I doing out here?”

“We are going to test your hearing. Your range and what you can hear near and far. It’s really simple. You tell me what you hear and I will write it down.” Alex explained the next test.

Kara smirked, “Why is your heart racing in your chest, Alex?” She asked innocently.

“I am excited to see what you can hear, Kara.” Alex denied.

Kara did not buy what Alex was selling. She could tell that her mother’s heartbeat had spiked a little as well, “Yeah, okay.” She went along with Alex’s explanation.

“Tell me what you hear, Kara.” Alex had told Kara what to do.

Kara focused her hearing, “I hear you and mother’s heartbeats. I can hear kids playing in the park or somewhere outside. There are police sirens going off in the distance. And, umm people moaning and making weird sounds. A woman is saying don’t stop.” She wrinkled her nose at the last part.

Diana clapped her hands, “That’s enough, Kara. Is that enough, Alex?” She asked.

Alex blushed, “Yeah that is enough, Kara. You did great.”

Kara beamed, “Thank you. What does don’t stop mean? And why were they moaning?” She asked in a quizitive tone.

“They were working out, Kara,” Diana answered quickly.

Kara didn’t understand, “Working out what?” She asked.

Alex coughed, “How about ice cream? I think a long day of testing deserves ice cream.” She was a little embarrassed by Kara’s questions.

“I can go for ice cream.” Kara was too distracted by ice cream to press her mother for more questions. She learned that testing isn’t so bad after all, it gets you ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara was tested, and she called out Alex and Diana.
> 
> Poor Kara she doesn't understand human sex (lol)
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Alex and Diana discuss her parent's notes, and Kara learns a little bit more about being a Kryptonian.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments down below.


	4. The One With The Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets her ice cream and learns about fireflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know that this chapter was supposed to be about Kara learning about being Kryptonian, but Little Kara had other plans. You know, trying to get her mother and Alex together.
> 
> I'm still on the mend, but it's a process, but that means that I can at least write a little something.

Kara was sitting eating her ice cream while her mother and Alex talked about her. She didn’t care what they were talking about because the mint chocolate chip ice cream was all she wanted.

“So, Kara did well today?” Diana asked curious about her daughter’s progress.

Alex nodded, “She did very well today, Kara is above Clark as far as her powers go, and she is quite strong. I’m sure if they were to fight, Kara would be able to take him down.” She was proud of Kara.

Diana smirked, “That’s a good thing. So, by your parent's notes, she is normal?” She asked.

“Yes, Kara is normal for her age. Now when she hits her teen years it may be a little different, but you still have a couple of years ago before you deal with hormones, mood swings, and more powers.” Alex gave Diana a little glimpse of what she would be experiencing in the next two years.

“I am looking forward to it,” Diana replied sarcastically, as she ate her ice cream.

Alex chuckled, “I think you can handle it. Kara is a good kid you’ve done an amazing job with her.”

Kara grinned with a face full of ice cream, “That’s because mother is awesome. Do you think we can visit your lab again?” She asked.

“I think that can be arranged, but it would have to be okay with your mother.” Alex reached for a napkin and wiped the ice cream off of Kara’s face, “There you go. Now you don’t look like you’ve been slimed.”

“What does slimed mean?” Kara asked her mother.

Diana tried not to smile at how Alex basically took care of Kara, “It means having green goo being dropped all over you.” She replied to Kara’s query.

Kara’s mouth formed a small ‘o’, “Oh, okay. I wanna get slimed.” She replied.

“The ice cream is enough slime for you. Besides, we are going to have to get some real food in you soon.” If Kara could eat sweets all day she would, but luckily, as her mother, Diana had the final say.

“Then can we get more ice cream?” Kara asked.

Diana looked at her daughter, “You had enough sweets for the day, but you can have some fresh fruit.” She offered.

Kara was not happy about that, “No fair.” She grumbled. “Can we have the bread with the sauce and the cheese that’s melt-y? Aunt Kate let me eat it when I visited her.” She asked, describing the food she ate, but she couldn’t think of the name.

“Pizza?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, that’s it, pizza!” She was happy that Alex knew what she was talking about.

Diana never cared too much for pizza, but seeing that Kara liked it she would let her have it, “We can have pizza.”

“I know the best place for pizza. We can have some back at my house while we talk.” Alex suggested.

Kara thought that was a great plan, “Can we mother, please?” She asked.

“That’s fine with me,” Diana reluctantly agreed. She didn’t know what it was about Alex that made her want to be around her more.

Kara was on a sugar high and ran to the car after they left the ice cream shop. She was hopped up on sugar and pure energy it was a great feeling.

“Are we going to go get pizza now?” Kara asked excitedly, as she hopped from foot to foot.

Diana was going to kill Alex for suggesting that they get ice cream, Kara was going to be on a sugar high, and it would be hard for her to come down, “Kara, get in the car while I talk to Alex. Then we can get pizza.” She promised her daughter, hoping that the promise of food would calm her down.

Kara opened the door as gently as she could and got inside, “Pizza!” She cheered happily before closing the door.

Diana turned her gaze back to Alex, “You had to suggest ice cream? Now, Kara is going to be hyper the entire time. What were you thinking?!” She asked trying to keep her composure.

Alex took a step back, “I didn’t know that ice cream would make Kara that hyper. You should have told me that sugar and Kara was a no go if I knew then I would have suggested something else.” She defended herself and her actions, even though, she found Diana a little more than hot. Alex put that thought on the back burner for now.

Diana knew that Alex had a point she should have told her, “Next time, ask before suggesting. We are going to have to go somewhere to have her burn off all this excessive energy so she can sleep tonight.” She had to admit, Alex had a backbone and didn’t back down from her. It’s been a long time since she’s had a formidable opponent and it didn’t hurt that she cared about Kara.

Alex had an idea, “There is a park by my house. We can take Kara there and let her burn off her sugar and energy. It will be enough for her to calm her down and get her settled for sleep.” She knew it was a longshot, but it didn’t hurt to try.

“I like that idea.” Diana was pleased.

Alex sighed in relief, “I may not have experience with children, but I’m using what my mother would use for me.” She recalled her mother taking her to the park to run and play around.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Alex.” Diana offered her condolences, something she did not do in the beginning.

“Thank you, Diana. It’s a lot, but you and Kara, are helping me process. I’m only trying to continue my parents work.” Alex had always wanted to make her parents proud.

Diana offered Alex a grateful smile, “It is much appreciated. I think we should get Kara to the park before she becomes restless.” The moment was officially over.

“Yeah, I think that would be a good idea.” Alex agreed.

Kara watched as her mother and Alex got in the car they were no longer scowling at each other. She wondered if their conversation had something to do with their changes.

“Are you two okay now?” Kara asked.

“We’re okay, little one. How would you like to go to the park before we have pizza?” Diana asked, hoping that Kara would agree.

Kara lit up, “The park?! I get to run around and play with other kids?” She asked happily.

“Yes, you can run and play until your heart's content, but you have to be careful though.” Diana reminded her daughter.

Kara sighed and sat back, “I know, mother. I’ll be careful. I promise.”

As soon as they got to the park, Kara opened the car and hopped out and took off running towards the swings. They were one of her favorite things to do while at the park, she also noticed that there were not a lot of kids around to play with, but she would make her own fun. She ran around the park, but her attention was focused on the little rabbit that was hopping around near the trees.

“A bunny!” She squealed and went chasing after it trying to pick it up.

“Kara be careful!” Diana called in Kara’s direction she did not want Kara going into the woods.

Kara kept trying to follow the bunny, but it hopped into the woods, “The bunny is gone.” She ran over to where Alex and her mother was sitting.

“What’s the matter, Kara?” Alex asked as a sad Kara approached them.

Kara pointed over to the woods, “The bunny is gone. He went into the woods.” She admitted sadly.

“The bunny had to go back to its family. He might have gotten lost, but he let you see him.” Diana tried to reason with Kara. They do not get to see a lot of animals in Paris.

Kara sniffed, “Is there a place where we can see bunnies and play with them?” She asked still feeling sad about the bunny.

“We have a rabbit farm nearby it’s a sanctuary for lost rabbits, and rabbits who have been injured in the wild. I am sure that you can take a trip there to see them.” Alex remembered taking a science field trip to the farm.

Kara perked up, “Really? Did you see a lot of rabbits? Did you see any other animals?” She asked no longer feeling sad anymore.

“Yes, there are more than rabbits, Kara,” Alex answered. She was curious as to why Kara was so excited about bunnies.

“Go finish playing, Kara.” Diana urged her daughter.

Kara nodded, “Okay, mother.” She took off running, but regular running, not super speed running.

Alex looked at Diana, “Kara is very adamant about animals.” She stated her observation.

“Kara doesn’t have a lot of experiencing seeing different animals. So, when she sees an animal in the wild, her first step is to marvel at it and then try to play with the animal. She’s not familiar with many of earth’s creatures.” Diana explained her daughter’s fascination with animals.

Alex was beginning to understand, “Kara has a lot to learn if she is going to fit in as a regular girl.” She was going to have to take her time working with Kara.

Diana watched as Kara played on the monkey bars, “Yeah, I know. Do you think you can teach her?” She asked trying not to sound desperate.

“I will be able to help her. Kara is going to have to assimilate to some things, but I think it might work. When are you planning on going back to Paris?” Alex asked changing the subject from Kara to Diana.

“It’s uncertain. We may go back at the end of the summer or we may find a house and relocate here. Kara gets exposure in Paris and she is learning so many things there, but I think America might be better suited for her for us.” Diana didn’t know why she was explaining all of this to Alex. It’s not as if the woman needed to know anything.

Alex tried not to get overexcited, “That sounds like a good plan. It would be hard to help Kara when she is on the other side of the world. If you need help, I can help you find a house or apartment in the area.” She wanted to be helpful, and not because she was eager to have Diana and Kara stay.

Diana smiled, “I would like that very much. Kara isn’t too keen on the idea, but I think she will come around eventually.” Kara was adamant about not moving.

Kara came running over, “I’m tired, mother. Can we get something to eat now?” She asked her energy was depleting and she was hungry.

“Yeah, we can get something to eat. Did you have fun playing?” Diana pushed Kara’s hair out of her face.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I met a few kids over there. Thank you for bringing us here, Alex. I want to come again.” She looked over at the woman sitting beside her mother.

“Not a problem, any time you want to come, let me know and we’ll visit.” Alex couldn’t say no to those blue eyes.

Kara clapped her hands excitedly, “Yay!” She cheered again.

The next stop after the park was the pizza place that Alex swore up and down has the best pizza. Kara took Alex’s word for it and couldn’t wait to get back to Alex’s and eat the deliciousness that her Aunt Kate had introduced her to in Gotham. She didn’t have to wait long as soon as they got in the house and washed their hands, Kara had a paper plate with a slice of pizza on it.

“This looks so good and smells yummy.” Kara picked up the slice of pizza and bit into the doughy goodness.

Alex looked over at Kara, “Well, what do you think?”

Kara chewed and swallowed smacking her lips a little, “It’s delicious. A lot better than that place in Gotham.” She picked it up again and bit into it.

Alex looked at Diana, “Gotham?” She asked.

Diana nodded, “Yeah. I let Kara visit there when I have to help fight for justice. She stays with Kate while there.” She replied to Alex’s inquiry.

“Aunt Kate is so cool, Alex. You would really like her.” Kara commented with a mouth full of pizza, “She’s Batwoman.”

Diana shot a disapproving look at Kara, “We’re not supposed to tell anyone that.” She reminded her daughter.

Kara looked sheepish, “I’m sorry.” She apologized.

“The secret is safe with me. After all, I do know Superman, and no one knows that.” Alex winked in Kara’s direction.

Kara smiled, “Can I have another piece?” She asked pointing at the box.

Alex put another slice on Kara’s plate, “Here you go.” She smiled.

Kara went back to eating her pizza while her mother and Alex talked about whatever it is that adults talk about when they are together.

“Since we are going to be together for the next foreseeable future. Why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself, Alex?” Diana figured it was time to play nice and get to know the young woman in front of her.

Alex coughed, “Well, I graduated from Stanford with a degree in bioengineering. Then I went to National City University for my Ph.D. in bioengineering. I was eventually recruited to the FBI to work in their forensics lab, and I also help protect National City as well.” She lied about her job profession.

“That’s impressive, Alex. Why did you decide to help Kara?” Diana asked the next question.

Alex tried not to shift in her seat, “It’s what my parents would want me to do. They helped with Clark, and they wanted to work with Kara. Plus, look at her. How can you say no to that little face?” She glanced over at Kara.

“I’m not little. I am a big girl.” Kara protested, before going back to her food.

“I’m sorry, her face. Kara may be Kryptonian, but she is not different from a human little girl. I want to help her feel a little more human without taking away from what makes her Kryptonian.” Alex finished her explanation.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “I’m not Kryptonian. I am Amazonian with unique abilities.” She corrected Alex’s wording.

“That’s right, Kara. You are Amazonian with unique abilities.” Diana reassured Kara.

“I do apologize, Kara.” Alex felt like a child who was just chastised by a parent.

Kara smiled, “It’s okay, you didn’t know.” She was not mad at Alex by any means necessary.

Dinner was finished and Kara found herself on the couch reading one of Alex’s science books while they talked in the kitchen. She didn’t know what they had to talk about, but as long as they were getting along, Kara was okay with that. Kara didn’t realize that she had drifted off to sleep, but when she woke up, she had a soft blanket on top of her.

“Mother? Alex?” Kara called out when she woke up and noticed she was alone in the living room. She threw the blanket off, “Mother? Alex?” She ran through the house trying to find them.

“We’re outside, Kara,” Diana called to her daughter.

Kara went outside to the back porch and saw her mom and Alex sitting at a table drinking a bottle of something, “I woke up and you weren’t there.” She climbed into her mother’s lap.

“You were sleeping, Kara. We didn’t want to wake you up.” Diana explained their absence.

Kara was appeased, “Okay.” She was wide awake and saw something flashing in the distance, “What’s that? The little star looking things.” She asked pointing to the little flashing lights that kept moving.

Alex looked over to where Kara was pointing, “Those are fireflies. They are little insects that have lights to help guide their way.” She explained what they were.

“Can we touch them?” Kara asked in awe as they zipped across the backyard.

Alex got up, “I have an idea.” She went into the kitchen and found a glass jar and poked little holes in the top, and went back outside.

Kara looked at Alex in confusion, “Why do you have a jar?” She asked in wonderment.

Alex smiled, “Come with me, and we are going to catch fireflies. You can see one up close.” She held out her hand.

Kara looked at her mother for permission, before sliding off her lap and taking Alex’s hand. She held onto Alex’s hand as they walked down the stairs and into the backyard.

“You have to be very quiet so you don’t scare them off,” Alex whispered to Kara.

Kara nodded, “Okay,” She whispered back. Kara watched as Alex moved the jar and caught a couple of the bugs and quickly put the top on them.

“Here you are, your very first look at fireflies.” Alex handed the jar to Kara.

Kara took the jar in her hands in amazement, “They’re beautiful.” She’s never seen something so magnificent before, “Can we keep them?”

Alex shook her head, “We can’t keep them, we have to let them go back to their family. They have to be free.” She explained why they couldn’t keep them.

“Can we show mother?” Kara asked, still transfixed by the insects.

Alex nodded, “I think she would like that.”

Kara took off running to show her mother the fireflies that Alex had gotten for her, “I want to learn everything about them.” She told her mother.

Diana chuckled, “I’m sure you will learn all about them, Kara.”

Kara studied the fireflies some more, but Alex had told her it was time to let them go. She took the lid off and watched them fly away. They disappeared into the night and Kara learned that in the spring and summer months, that they always come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of bonding time.
> 
> Diana trying to be all stoic and non-feeling
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Alex helps Diana and Kara find a place to live in Midvale. And Kate makes an appearance.


	5. The One Where There is Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Diana experience jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of Little Kara, Mommy Diana and Alex continue. Thank you for coming along for the ride.

Kara was growing bored with all this house hunting, sure she wanted to get out of the hotel, but that didn’t mean she had to be happy about it. The best part was Alex was with them, and so was her Aunt Kate. She had come to visit to meet Alex and make sure she was being nice to her, and not doing anything sinister towards herself or her mother. They were at the final house and Kara liked this one. There was a big fenced in backyard, a big front yard, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. She loved the climbing tree on the side of the house that would be her room.

“What do you think, Kara? Is this the house?” Diana asked her daughter. Kara had been very adamant about the specifics.

Kara pretended to think it over, “I like this house. Can we get it?” She asked excitedly.

Diana had liked the house as well it was enough for the two of them, “I will talk to the agent, and make them an offer.” She told Kara.

Kara looked at Alex, “We are getting this house and we will not be that far from your house.” She told Alex happily, “And Aunt Kate you can come visit when mother has to go away, so I don’t have to go to Gotham.” She liked Gotham, but it was a little too gloomy for her tastes.

Kate smiled, “That’s right, love bug. I can come and visit and stay with you.” She was happy to get out of Gotham for a little bit.

Alex cleared her throat and looked at her watch, “I’m sorry I have to cut this short. I’m meeting someone for dinner. I’ll be in touch with you, Diana. I’ll see you later, Kara.” She had a date tonight, that she didn’t want to go to, but it would be rude to cancel.

Kara pouted, “Can’t you cancel?” She asked.

“Kara! That’s rude,” Kate called out her niece.

“Sorry, but I don’t want Alex to go.” Kara wanted Alex to stay.

Diana was not thrilled with Alex wanted to leave, but she couldn’t stop her, “We’ll be living here so you will be able to see Alex whenever you want.” She tried to reason with her daughter.

Kara sighed, “Okay, but I am not happy.” She let it be known.

Alex went over to Kara and put her hands on Kara’s shoulder, “I’ll be seeing a lot of you. I have a lot to take care of here, so I’ll be around. I really have to go.” She told Kara.

“Okay. Have fun, Alex.” Kara told her.

Diana followed Alex out of the house leaving Kara and Kate alone in the house. Kara looked out the window as her mother and Alex went in front of the house.

“What’s the deal with your mother and Alex?” Kate asked Kara as she watched them talk.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. Mother thinks Alex is infuriating, and that she is trying to take me. It’s funny because when they are near each other their hearts start racing and stuff. I don’t understand it. Mother says she despises Alex, but yet she is always around her. How much do they have to talk about when it comes to me?” She asked her aunt.

Kate had a feeling of what was going on between Diana and Alex, “Well, you are a common denominator between the two of them. Alex is trying to help you, and your mother is trying to make sure that Alex isn’t doing anything that will bring harm to you. You may not understand this now, but when you get older you will.”

Kara pouted, “I’m tired of hearing when I get older I will understand. Humans are such complex individuals.” She told her aunt.

Kate laughed, “You are definitely your mother’s child.” She had to admit that Kara was very much Diana’s daughter.

“What do you think they are talking about?” Kara asked.

Kate couldn’t read lips, but she could read body language, they were talking about Kara, and Diana and Alex’s body language screamed attraction, “I can’t read lips, Kara. And don’t even think about using your hearing.” She warned her niece.

“I can’t have any fun.” Kara crossed her arms.

Diana entered the house, “She’s supposed to be helping Kara, but yet she has a date tonight.” She was not happy.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “What’s a date?” She asked.

“When two people who like each other go out and get to know each other better,” Kate explained. She knew Diana was jealous.

“She could have had a date any other time, but no, Alex had to have one tonight of all nights.” Diana continued ranting.

Kate looked at Kara, “Why don’t you go outside and explore while I talk to your mother.” She suggested to Kara. Kate figured that Kara did not need to hear what was about to be said.

Kara looked between her mother and aunt, “Okay. I’m going to go climb the tree.” She bolted out of the house. Kara found the tree it looked a little scary hanging like that, but she didn’t care. She climbed up to the highest branch and sat there she felt a gentle breeze flow through the trees, and she could smell the azaleas and roses in the air. It was much different from the air in Paris she would miss her home, but living here in Midvale would be a new beginning for her.

“Kara? Where are you?” Diana called for her daughter.

“I’m up here, mother,” Kara waved from up the top of the tree.

Diana did not look pleased, “Come down here this instant, Kara Athena!” She called to her daughter.

Kara climbed down the tree, “What’s wrong, mother?” She asked.

“How did you get up that tree?” Diana asked.

“I climbed mother, honest.” Kara didn’t float or fly she climbed up the tree.

Diana looked at Kara for any trace of deception, “I’m sorry, but you were up high, and I wanted to make sure you weren’t using your skills.”

Kate chuckled to herself, “I don’t think Kara would be that bold to do that in front of a neighborhood where people will see her.” She pointed out to Diana.

Kara knew she loved her aunt, “See, mother. I’m not that bold.” She parroted her aunt.

“Come on smarty pants, we have to get you fed, and off to bed.” Diana led Kara to the car. She was still a little miffed at Alex being on a date, but she knew that Alex had to have a life outside of her and Kara.

Kara was fed, bathed and now she was in the bed watching something called the Disney Channel. A show called Phineas and Ferb was on the television, Kara found it quite funny. Her mother and aunt were talking outside on the balcony, and Kara tried not to use her hearing, but when she heard Alex’s name she couldn’t help herself.

“Why are you so obsessed with Alex and what she is doing and who she is dating, Diana? This is not like you.” Kate asked about Diana’s obsession with Alex.

“I don’t have an obsession, Kate. We are here because of her, and she is off having a date. What about Kara?” Diana asked she had never had anyone make her feel the way she is feeling right now.

Kate didn’t want to be the one to break it to Diana, “What about Kara, Diana?” She asked.

Kara wanted to know what about her? She liked Alex, she was cool, and she taught her a lot of different things.

“Kara is already attached to her. I don’t want Alex to break Kara’s heart. You know how she is when it comes to people she’s attached to, and I don’t want Alex to hurt her in that way.” Diana admitted.

Kara smiled when she heard her mother speaking of her and Alex. She had grown attached to Alex, there was something about her, that Kara found intriguing. They had some things in common and it made Kara feel less alone.

“Is Kara a stand-in for you and your feelings?” Kate asked. She knew Diana well enough to call her on her shit.

Diana shook her head and looked out into the night, “No, Kara is not a stand-in for my feelings. I would never do that. What do you think of Alex?” She didn’t want to explore anything about feelings at the moment.

“I like Alex. She’s hot, beautiful, smart, and she absolutely adores Kara. If you don’t snatch her up, then I might have to step up and do it for you.” Kate joked.

Kara laughed to herself as she heard her aunt talk to her mother. She decided not to listen anymore and went back to watching television. Kara had a lot to learn when it came to adults and their relationships.

It was early the next morning when Kara was being dragged out of bed. It was time for her mother to sign the papers for the house. Kara was not happy about this, but she was able to have breakfast with two of her favorite women. She had asked her mother if Alex could come with them, but her mother told her that Alex may be busy. Kara wasn’t happy about that, but she went with it anyway.

“How are we going to get furniture for the house? Everything we have is back home?” Kara asked the most important question. All of her toys were back in Paris and so was her bed.

Diana had thought about that, “We are going to have our furniture shipped here, so that way, you’ll have your bed and all of your toys.” She explained to her daughter.

“She still plays with toys?” Kate whispered to Diana.

Kara crossed her arms, “Yes, I still play with toys. There is nothing wrong with having toys.” She pouted.

“I know there is nothing wrong with it, Kara.” Kate didn’t mean to offend Kara.

They were exploring downtown Midvale when they ran into Alex, but she was not alone. She had some girl with her. Kara went running towards Alex, “Alex!” She was excited to see her friend.

“Hey, Kara. What are you doing here? Where is your mother and Kate?” Alex asked looking around and not seeing Diana or Kate around.

Kara pointed in the direction of a store, “They are in there. Who’s this?” She asked pointing to the woman standing next to Alex.

“This is my friend Vicki. Vicki this is Kara,” Alex introduced Vicki to Kara.

Kara waved shyly, “Hi, Vicki.”

“Hi, Kara. I like your outfit.” Vicki tried not to be awkward around the little girl.

Kara looked down at her dress, “Thank you, mother picked it out for me.” She stated proudly.

Alex smiled at Kara, “It’s very becoming of you. We should get you back to your mom and Kate. You shouldn’t be sneaking off like that.” She took Kara’s hand in hers.

“I’m sorry, but I saw you and I wanted to say hi. We signed the papers for the house today.” Kara apologized and moved on to something else.

Alex didn’t think Diana would sign the papers so soon, “Your mother signed the papers?” She asked.

“Uh huh. We met with the lady today, and mother said we are going to have to bring our stuff from Paris.” Kara started talking a mile a minute forgetting about Vicki.

“Is that so?” Alex asked listening to Kara talk about her newest invention.

Diana and Kate came out of the store in a panic, “There you are, Kara. I told you about running off like that.” She chastised her daughter.

Kara blushed, “But mother, I saw Alex and I wanted to say hi to her.” She explained why she left the store.

“That is still no reason to run off like that. What if something had happened to you?” Diana asked her daughter as she hugged her.

Alex felt bad for Kara, “I wouldn’t have let that happen. Hi, Diana, hi Kate.” She greeted both women.

Diana smiled at Alex, “Thank you for bringing her back to us.”

“Not a problem, Diana.” Alex smiled almost shyly.

Kate cleared her throat, “And who is your friend, Alex?” She asked bringing attention to the blonde that was standing next to her.

“Hi, I’m Vicki.” She introduced herself since Alex seemed to have forgotten she was standing there.

Kate smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, Vicki. You have to forgive us; Kara is our top priority.” She subtly checked the other woman out, she was cute, but so not Alex’s type.

“I understand completely.” Vicki did understand she had a little sister about Kara’s age.

Kara turned and faced her aunt, Kate, “My eyes hurt. I can see peoples insides.” She whispered.

Kate looked at Kara and saw her eyes glowing, “Uh, Diana can I talk to you for a moment, Kara close your eyes.” She led Kara over to a secluded area that was empty.

Diana went over to Kate, “What’s wrong?” She asked Kate.

“I think another one of Kara’s powers just manifested itself.” Kate relayed to Diana in French.

Diana looked at Kara, “Are you okay?” She asked her daughter.

Kara opened her eyes and she could see through everything, “No, mother. I see through everything.” She panicked.

Alex came over, “What’s the matter with Kara?” She asked sensing something was off about Kara.

“She can see things. I think her vision has started to manifest itself.” Diana told Alex, “We have to get her out of here.”

“Fuck!” Alex mumbled to herself, “I’ll tell Vicki I have to go, and I will meet you three at my lab. Kara whatever you do, do not open your eyes, sweetheart. I know it’s scary, but can you do that for me?” She asked Kara calmly.

Kara nodded, “I can do that. What’s happening?” She asked scared of what was happening.

“One of your unique abilities came into play,” Alex explained.

Diana sighed, “We’ll meet you at the lab. Is there any way to fix this?” She asked.

Alex remembered some glasses that her father had made for Clark, he made several pairs, “Yeah, I do.”

Kara sniffled, “Mother, I’m scared.”

“It’s going to be alright, Kara. We’ll get you taken care of.” Diana reassured her daughter, as she picked her up.

Kate looked at Diana, “Do you know where the lab is?” She asked.

Diana nodded, “Yeah, I do. Let’s get Kara there.” She told Kate.

Kara felt strange not being able to open her eyes, but her mother and Alex said it was for the best. The ride was over as quickly as it began and she found herself safely inside of Alex’s lab and she could hear her mother and Alex talking about something.

“Can I open my eyes now?” Kara asked quietly.

Alex found the glasses, “Once I put these on you will be able to open your eyes.” She put the glasses on Kara’s face, “Now you can open them.

Kara opened her eyes and noticed they were no longer burning, “I can see regularly now.” She exclaimed, “Mother, I can see.”

Diana smiled, “I can see that. Your glasses are very becoming, Kara.”

“They look good on you, love bug. You look very smart.” Kate told her niece.

Kara looked at Alex expectantly, “What do you think, Alex?” She wanted Alex’s opinion.

Alex smiled, “You look very smart, Kara. You are to wear these when you are out in public, but at home, you don’t have to wear them. I want you to wear them now to help suppress your vision.” She explained to Kara about the glasses.

“They look like Clark’s” Kara noted.

Alex nodded, “These are the same glasses that my dad had made for him. He had a few extra pairs here just in case. But you make these look better.” She tapped Kara’s nose playfully.

Kara blushed, “Thank you, Alex.”

“How did this happen?” Diana asked. She was concerned about Kara’s new power, but she was kind of happy that it got Alex away from Vicki.

Alex pulled out her father’s notes, “Kara’s been exposed to the sun a lot since she’s been here. Her powers come from the sun, so they will be presenting themselves at a faster rate. It’s hard to pinpoint when the others will come in, but hopefully, they will not make a surprise appearance.” She explained.

Kate looked at Kara, “So you are going to be superpowered love bug? Welcome to the club.” She teased Kara.

“That means I get to save the world like mother, right?” Kara asked with a little trepidation.

Diana would not put Kara in any situation, “No, you are a little girl, and you will always be a little girl. Leave the crime fighting to us.”

Kara sighed, “Okay, mother.” She was disappointed.

“Kara, why don’t we leave your mom and Alex to talk for a moment. Why don’t we go play with the Legos?” Kate suggests to Kara, and it gives Diana and Alex a chance to talk.

Kara was confused, “But why? This concerns me.” She questioned.

“Trust me, Kara. You don’t want to be around for this conversation.” Kate took Kara by the hand and led her out of the office.

Kara didn’t argue and went to finish her castle with her Aunt Kate, it wasn’t until Kara was eleven, that she learned that her mother and Alex had something called sparks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara develops x-ray vision.
> 
> Diana is jealous of Alex going out on a date.
> 
> And Kate is well, Kate.
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Kara and Diana move into their house, and Diana and Alex dance around their feelings.


	6. The One Where Alex Stays for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Diana move into their house and Alex joins them for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's another chapter. Thank you to everyone who supports this little story of mine. I am having fun writing it and it gives me a break from the angst that I am writing for like three stories (that are emotionally taxing). So, I needed a little break.
> 
> Welcome new readers to the journey, it's going to be a fun one :)

Kara was excited to finally move into the house and have her own room. She was happy when her things came over from Paris, and now it felt like home. It took them a while to get the house unpacked, but between her mother, Alex, and her Aunt Kate the house was now looking like a house.

“Kara, dinner is ready,” Diana called up the stairs.

Kara smiled they were having a small dinner with Alex and Aunt Kate. She could use this time to investigate why her mother and Alex are always at each other’s throats one moment, and then, they are giving each other strange looks the next. Kara made her way downstairs and sat down at the table.

“I’m here. What’s for dinner?” Kara asked.

Diana put a bowl of pasta on the table, “Your favorite, spaghetti.” She tousled Kara’s hair.

Alex smiled, “I didn’t know that Kara had a favorite food.” She learned something new about Kara.

Kate chuckled, “You have me to thank for that. If it wasn’t for me, then Kara would have been eating potstickers, and other things.” She was a little put off by Kara’s eating habits.

“I told you that Kara was a finicky eater. Thanks to Kate she was able to get Kara to try different foods. I tried but some things were successful and other things not so much.” Diana sat down at the table.

Alex laughed quietly, “I’m sure with time, Kara will learn how to enjoy other foods.” She reassured Diana.

Kate grinned, “Maybe, you can introduce Kara to other things.” She suggested, “After all you did get her to eat another type of grape.”

Diana put a plate of pasta in front of Kara, “That is true. It would be good for her to have another influence in her life.” She hoped that Alex could help Kara learn how to enjoy other foods, and be normal.

“I don’t know if I could be an influence, but I am here to help,” Alex replied. It was nice being with Diana, Kara, and Kate.

Kara ate her food, “Can we go to the rabbit farm, Alex?” She asked Alex.

“You didn’t forget that?” Alex asked surprised that Kara would remember that conversation.

“Kara has a photographic memory. She’ll never let you forget anything.” Kate stated.

Diana looked at Kara, “Alex may have other plans, Kara. We can’t monopolize all of her time.” She loved her daughter and her brazenness.

Alex had no problem with taking Kara out to the rabbit farm. It would give her time to spend with Kara and Diana, “I have nothing but time, Kara. We can go to the rabbit farm on Saturday if you would like. Maybe, your mom can come along too.” She invited Diana as well.

Kate sat back and watched everything unfold it was obvious that Diana and Alex had some feelings towards each other. She wondered if they could get them to go out on a date or something, they had a babysitter.

Diana was surprised that Alex had wanted to invite her, “I would love to go with you and Kara to the rabbit farm.” She answered.

Kate smirked, “You know if after the rabbit farm you and Diana could go out by yourselves. I mean, you’ve been spending all of your time with love bug over here, maybe you two can have some time for yourselves.” She suggested, something was going to have to give, and she was tired of seeing their denial of feelings.

Kara perked up, “Like a date. You and Alex can go on a date and get to know each other.” She was excited about the prospect of Alex and her mother dating.

Diana coughed, “You are getting ahead of yourself, little one. Finish eating your pasta.” She pointed at Kara’s plate.

Kara shrugged and at her food. She was not going to defy her mother not when they had plans with Alex on Saturday, “Do you have a girlfriend Alex?” She asked between bites of food.

“I don’t have a girlfriend, Kara?” Alex answered, wondering where the line of questioning was going.

“Boyfriend?” Kara asked again.

Diana looked at Kara, “Those are not appropriate questions to ask someone, Kara.” She told her daughter. Kara had always been inquisitive and wanted to know everything.

Alex knew that Kara meant well, “I don’t have a boyfriend either, Kara.” She answered casually.

“Mother doesn’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend either,” Kara announced proudly.

Diana tried not to let her embarrassment show, “Kara, what did I tell you?” She asked her daughter.

Kara looked down at the table, “I’m sorry, mother.” She apologized.

Kate decided to jump in and help Kara before she lands herself in hot water, “So, Alex. Do you live in Midvale full time?” She asked.

Alex was thankful for Kate and her questioning. It wasn’t that Alex was afraid of Kara’s questions, but that meant she would have to examine her growing feelings for Diana. The woman was bringing up feelings that she had long buried, “I live in National City. I am here to take care of my parent’s personal business, and to help Kara. I figured this would be better since my parent's research is here.” She answered honestly.

“So, once you are finished here you are planning to go back to National City?” Kate asked, she had to know what Alex’s intentions were after she finished working with Kara.

Alex felt as if she was being interrogated, but in a way, she was by Batwoman, “Yes, my life and my home are in National City. If need be, I will stay in Midvale for as long as I am needed.” She answered honestly.

Diana was a little disappointed by Alex’s answer, “That’s good. We never know when Kara will sprout a unique ability.” She could handle it if she did, but Alex seemed to be better suited in that department.

Alex tried not to blush, “I’m here to help in any way that I can. After all, I am here to help you with Kara.” She looked at Diana.

Kara looked between her mother and Alex they were exchanging those looks again. She didn’t understand what they meant, but it had to be good.

“I’m finished.” Kara didn’t want to break up the moment, but she wanted to go play.

Diana broke eye contact, “Did you get enough? Do you want some more?” She asked her daughter.

Kara shook her head, “No, I’m good. I’m going to go to my room.” She hopped up from the table and grabbed her plate before leaving the room quickly.

Kara didn’t go to her room she instead sat at the top of the stairs to listen to what her mother, Alex, and aunt would talk about. She didn’t have to wait long before the conversation had started again.

“You’ve made quite an impression on Kara. I’ve never seen her warm up so quickly to anyone as she has you.” Kate commented on how her niece seemed to be enamored by Alex.

“You must be special for her to be able to connect with you.” Diana complimented Alex on her ability to set Kara at ease.

Alex shrugged, “I meet Kara where she is at. She is a lot like me when I was growing up, minus the superpowers.” She answered without any trepidation.

Kara smiled as she heard Alex talk about her. She’s only heard her mother, grandmother, and aunt speak to her in that manner. Kara started to grow bored and went back to her room and write in her journal.

“Kara? I’m getting ready to leave,” Alex knocked on Kara’s door before entering her room. She could tell the room was uniquely Kara.

Kara stopped writing in her journal, “You’re going home?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, it’s late, and I have some things to take care of at home. I didn’t want to leave without telling you I was leaving.” She explained to Kara why she was in her room.

Kara closed her journal and sat up on her bed, “You don’t have to go. You can stay. We have plenty of room here.” She didn’t want Alex to leave.

“I appreciate the offer, Kara, but I don’t have any clothes here. Also, I do have to get home and take care of some things that can’t wait. Some other time, and we’ll ask your mother if it is okay for me to stay over.” Alex thought her heart would explode at Kara’s question. She would have loved to stay the night, but the kind of sleepover she wanted didn’t involve Kara. It was more of the I want to sleep with your mother kind of way.

Kara was disappointed, but she understood, “I understand. Maybe you can stay over after we come back from our outing on Saturday, but we have to make sure it was okay with mother first.” She replied.

Alex smiled, “Exactly, I’ll let you get back to writing.”

Kara got off the bed, “Can I hug you?” She asked.

“I don’t see why you can’t, but remember gently.” Alex had reminded Kara.

Kara walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist. She could hear the beating of Alex’s heart almost like a song, “Have a good night, Alex.”

“You have a good night too, Kara. Be good.” She did not want to let Kara go. Alex felt like she was hugging a furnace because Kara ran so hot.

Kara reluctantly let go of Alex, “I’m always good, Alex.” She quipped.

“I know you are,” Alex replied before leaving Kara’s room and heading back downstairs. She could still feel the phantom hug from Kara.

Kara got back in her bed and opened her journal. She didn’t understand the sense of sadness she felt at Alex’s leaving. Kara would have to ask her Aunt Kate about them when they were alone again. She moved from her bed to the window and in the shadows of the darkness and the streetlight, Kara made out the silhouettes of her mother and Alex. They were talking and then they exchanged a hug. Kara smiled and covered her mouth, they’ve never hugged before.

“Are you spying, love bug?” Kate asked as she saw Kara at her window.

Kara jumped back from the window startled, “Aunt Kate, you gave me a fright. I was not spying.” She denied the fact that she was spying.

“I know when you’re lying love bug and you are so lying right now,” Kate asked as she sat down on Kara’s bed.

Kara walked over to the bed and sat down, “I think mother and Alex like each other. In a more than friend’s way.” She told her aunt the theory that she had formed.

“What gives you that idea, love bug?” Kate asked, intrigued at how Kara was able to put everything together.

“The looks they give each other, the lingering touches. Mother gives Alex the look she gives me at times, you know, the Kara look. They don’t argue as much and mother is smiling a lot more. When is the last time you seen mother smile like this? Also, they hugged. They’ve never hugged before.” Kara had been keeping a close eye on the situation. She wouldn’t call it spying but maybe doing a little recon.

Kate laughed quietly, “Oh, love bug. You have to quit using your powers like that. I have seen a change in your mother. I haven’t seen her smitten in this way before it’s a little strange to see, but that does not mean you play matchmaker, Kara.” She warned her niece. She knew that once Kara had an idea in her head she was not going to let it go.

Kara crossed her arms, “I’m not going to play matchmaker, Aunt Kate. I want mother to be happy, and if Alex makes mother happy, then I am okay with that. I like Alex, a lot.” She responded.

Kate held out her arms for Kara, “Come here, love bug.”

Kara uncrossed her arms and climbed on the bed and into her aunt’s arms. “I know you like Alex a lot, love bug, but Alex and your mother are a work in progress. They have to find out what they have in common, other than you. It’s not something that happens overnight or like you see in the movies. Adult relationships are complicated if something happens it happens, if it doesn’t, then it doesn’t.” Kate explained to Kara the process of adult relationships.

“It sucks sometimes. It doesn’t hurt to have a little help.” Kara stated with an impish smile.

Kate laughed, “Not from you, love bug. You already have your outing on Saturday, don’t push it. Even though, I hope your mother and Alex go out after your outing. It’s time that your mother found the joys in life that doesn’t include just you.” She kissed the top of Kara’s head.

“When are you going to go back to Gotham?” Kara asked.

Kate really hadn’t thought about it, “In two weeks. I wanted to spend some extra time with you, and to find out about Alex. I can’t have just anyone around my love bug.”

Kara giggled, “Do you like Alex?” She asked her aunts opinion.

“I like her. I think she is what your mother needs.” Kate told her in a conspiring way.

Diana cleared her throat, “Here you two are. Are you planning to take over the world?” She asked teasingly.

Kara nodded, “Yup, we are going to be the next Pinky and the Brain.” She answered proudly.

Diana chuckled, “Where do I fit into this plot?” She asked.

Kara put her finger on her chin to think about her answer, “You can help defend the world from me and Aunt Kate trying to take over the world.” She had to ponder over her thought for a little bit.

“I can live with that.” Diana laughed.

Kate cleared her throat, “I am going to call and check in on things in Gotham. I’ll be back to tell you good night soon, love bug.” She let Kara go and got off the bed. She knew that Diana and Kara needed to talk about something.

Diana took Kate’s place on the bed and enveloped Kara in her arms, “Did you have fun tonight?” She asked.

“Yeah, I did. I like having Alex over. We should have her over more often, and not to talk business.” Kara suggested, her Aunt Kate may have told her to back off, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t give her mother a little push.

Diana sighed she knew that Kara meant well, “We can’t take up all of Alex’s time, Kara. I’ll ask her and see if she would like to come over and hang out with us. But eventually, you and I both will have to venture out and make friends of our own.” She had thought about putting Kara in a program where she would be around kids her age to socialize her more.

“I would like that, mother. Do you like Alex?” Kara asked.

“I do like Alex, Kara as a friend,” Diana answered the question even if it was a lie. She liked Alex more than a friend, but she didn’t want to do anything to make it weird or awkward between her and Alex.

Kara smiled to herself, “I think Alex likes you too. I’m quite tired is it alright if I go to bed now?” She asked feeling a little tired.

“It’s alright, little one. Make sure you brush your teeth and brush your hair.” Diana reminded Kara.

Kara giggled, “I will. I love you.” She turned and hugged her mother.

Diana hugged Kara back, “I love you too, little one.” She let Kara go and got off her bed.

Kara put her journal away in her secret hiding spot, which was her desk drawer that had a lock. She didn’t want her mother to know what she was writing about, even though, her mother would never look at her journal. Kara went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, and brushed through her hair before she climbed in the bed. When Kara grows older she’ll learn that a little help goes a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Kara is devious but sweet.
> 
> Kate is not helping matters.
> 
> Next time on WCTH: A trip to the bunny farm & Diana goes out on a date with Alex.


	7. The One With The Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Diana, and Alex go out for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are amazing! This has become my second favorite story to write.
> 
> This chapter explores a lot and is really heavy on the feelings, fluff, and you'll get a cavity.

Kara was waiting patiently for Alex to arrive and pick her and her mother up to take them to the rabbit farm. They haven’t seen Alex since dinner the other night, and Kara was excited to see the woman again.

“Kara, looking out the window will not make Alex arrive any faster.” Diana tried to keep Kara calm, her daughter was all over the place with excitement.

Kara went to sit down, “But mother, Alex is taking too long.” She whined.

“She’ll be here, Kara. You have to learn patience.” Kate had told her niece.

Kara tried to process the word, “What is patience?” She asked not understanding the word.

“Patience is where you wait for something to happen without getting overly excited,” Diana explained the word in a way that Kara would be able to understand.

“Patience is what you have with me when it comes down to my powers or when I do something that does not please you.” Kara associated the word with something that her mother does for her.

Diana nodded, “That’s right, little one.”

Kara was proud of her understanding of the word patience, “I will be patient until Alex comes.” She sat down on the chair. The doorbell rang a moment later and Kara jumped up, “Alex is here.” She rushed to open the door.

Alex smiled as soon as she saw Kara, “Hey, Kara. I see that you are ready to go.”

Kara hugged Alex, “Yes, I am so excited to see all the bunnies.” She let the other woman go.

“Don’t let Alex stay outside let her in, love bug,” Kate called from the living room.

“Sorry, come in. Mother is ready to go too.” Kara invited Alex inside and closed the door behind her.

Alex followed Kara into the house it was very welcoming and warm. She was nervous to do something with Diana and Kara that didn’t have to do with helping Kara figure out how to get a hold on her powers.

“I like your outfit, Kara. Did you pick it out or did your mother help you?” She asked Kara.

Kara looked down at her ‘Hello Kitty’ shirt and matching leggings, “Thank you. I picked it out myself. Mother says that I am old enough now to start picking out my clothes and dressing myself.”

“Yes, Diana had mentioned that Kara could use her close as a form of expression.” Kate commented, “Hi, Alex.”

Alex waved, “Hi, Kate.” She slipped her hands in her pockets.

“Hello, Alex. I’m so glad you are here; Kara was bouncing off the walls in excitement waiting for you to arrive.” Diana greeted Alex smoothly, while not trying to check out Alex in her skinny jeans, grey shirt, and a leather jacket.

“And what about Kara’s mother? Was she bouncing off the walls with excitement?” Alex asked trying to flirt a little.

Kara looked at her Aunt Kate and then back at her mother and Alex. Her mother was clearly blushing, and so was Alex. Their heartbeats were skipping beats, Kara knew it was cheating, but she needed to know.

“I wouldn’t say bouncing off the walls, but I too, am excited about you coming to visit,” Diana replied nonchalantly, not giving away anything.

Kate could see the sparks flying between Diana and Alex, you would have to be living under a rock to not see it, “Ahem, Kara is about to fly out of here if you don’t get going. The three of you have fun, and Kara?” She called her niece.

“Yes, Aunt Kate?” Kara answered with an innocent smile.

Kate leaned down and whispered in Kara’s ear, “No funny business from you, missy.” She warned.

“Whatever do you mean, Aunt Kate? I’ll be on my best behavior,” Kara promised, even though, she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Kara followed her mother and Alex out of the house and ran to Alex’s car. She opened the car door and got inside. Kara put on her seatbelt and waited for her mother and Alex to get inside. She had to figure out what to do. Kara couldn’t pretend to be sick because she doesn’t get sick, it’s going to be difficult.

“Are you ready to go, Kara?” Alex asked Kara as she got inside of the car.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh, I can’t wait to see the bunnies and the other animals. Do you think we can see deer?” She asked excitedly.

“You’ll see a lot of different animals, Kara. It’s not necessarily a rabbit farm, but more of an animal sanctuary.” Alex explained where they were going.

“That’s even better! We get to see different animals, mother.” Kara told her mother giddily.

Diana knew that Kara was going to be hopped up on pure energy for the rest of the day, “Yes, little one we will. You have to be gentle with the animals, they may scare easily.” She explained to Kara.

“I’ll be gentle,” Kara promised to be gentle.

Kara watched as the scenery breezed by the sun was shining on her face and she loved every moment of it. She began to see the signs for the animal sanctuary and became increasingly excited.

“I see the signs. I see the signs. We’re almost there!” Kara cried out in excitement.

“It’s only a few more minutes and then we will be there.” Alex had told Kara, she enjoyed hearing Kara’s excitement. She knew she should not get attached to Kara, but there was something that endeared her to Kara.

Diana looked at Alex, “You’re really good with Kara.” She told Alex sincerely. Alex had been patient and understanding with Kara.

“Kara is a good kid and watching her discover new things is cute,” Alex commented.

Kara wanted to say something, but she didn’t want her mother or Alex to know that she was listening. She was happy that Alex thought she was a good kid and liked her. Kara knew that her mother wouldn’t be around someone who did not like her. The building came into view, “Wow!”

The building looked like a cabin, “Are there animals in there?”

“No, the animals are not in there. That’s the main building where they have information about the animals and a gift shop I believe.” Alex answered as she pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off.

“Can we stop by the gift shop before we leave?” Kara asked, as she took off her seatbelt.

Diana couldn’t deny Kara anything, “We can visit the gift shop to commemorate your visit to the animal sanctuary.” She didn’t want to spoil Kara, but she wanted her to have good memories of her childhood.

Kara got out of the car and closed the door. She waited for her mother and Alex to get out of the car, and when they did, Kara put her hand in her mother’s and Alex’s before they walked into the building. They were greeted by Carrie a tour guide of the animal sanctuary.

“Welcome, I will be giving you a personal tour of the animal sanctuary. Here you will find all animals from horses, rabbits, chickens, sheep, goats, pigs, and many little creatures.” Carrie explained what they would be doing today.

“Can we feed the animals?” Kara asked.

Carrie smiled, “We encourage you to feed the animals and if you’re brave enough, you can even touch the animals. Do you think you could do that?” She asked Kara.

Kara nodded and looked at her mother, “Can I mother?” She questioned.

Diana agreed, “You can touch and explore the animals.” She encouraged Kara’s exploration.

Kara grinned, “Cool,” She held onto Diana and Alex’s hand as they entered the main area. She could smell the animals, but their cuteness outweighed their smell. The first stop was the sheep and Kara couldn’t wait to touch them.

“They look so fluffy.” Kara let go of her mother’s hand and reached out towards the fence, “Can we go inside?” She asked.

“It rained last night, so it’s muddy in there, but they will come over. Here, take a carrot.” Carrie handed Kara a carrot.

Kara took the carrot and let go of Alex’s hand and went towards the fence. A big grey sheep came over to the fence, and Kara fed it the carrot, “Mother, Alex, look! He ate the carrot.” She was so excited.

“Go ahead and touch, Kara. It’s okay.” Carrie encouraged Kara to interact with the animal.

Kara reached her hand out and touched the sheep, “His wool is kind of rough. Do you cut it off?” She looked at Carrie.

Carrie nodded, “We have sheep shearers come out and shave their wool if they do not get shaven, then it would cause problems for them.”

“What happens to the wool?” Kara asked.

“We send the wool to different places so they can be used to make clothing, yarn, and other crafts,” Carrie answered Kara’s question.

Kara smiled, “Coolness,” She stated and then they moved on to other animals. Kara was having a great time seeing all of the animals, but she really wanted to see the bunnies.

“Our next stop is the bunny ranch.” Carrie had told Kara. Alex had called her and asked her if there was a bunny area, so Kara could play with them.

Kara squealed, “I get to see the bunnies!” She hopped from foot to foot.

They made it to the bunny ranch and Carrie opened the gates for everyone to enter, “I know you’ve been waiting for this, Kara. You can go play with the bunnies.”

Kara went inside and sat down on one of the benches and a little brown rabbit came hopping towards her. He looked like the rabbit from the story her mother had read to her called ‘The Velveteen Rabbit’. She reached down and gently picked up the bunny unaware that she was being watched.

“Hello, Mr. Bunny,” Kara whispered to the rabbit.

“This is the cutest sight I have ever seen,” Carrie commented as she watched Kara interact with the rest of the rabbits.

Diana chuckled, “She’s been obsessed with rabbits since I read her ‘The Velveteen Rabbit’ when she was younger. Well, younger than she is now.” She filled Carrie in on Kara’s love for rabbits.

Alex had an idea, “I’ll be right back.” She excused herself and went to the gift shop to find Kara a stuffed brown rabbit.

Kara enjoyed playing with rabbits, but it was time for them to go. She was sad, but her mother told her that they could always come back. Kara washed her hands and then went into the gift shop. She explored many different things and picked out some playing cards, a coloring book, and a postcard.

“Is that everything?” Diana asked.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh. Can we take a bunny home?” She asked Carrie.

Carrie chuckled, “Unfortunately, we can’t let you take a rabbit home, but you can always come to visit and play with them.” She told Kara.

Kara was disappointed, but she liked that she could come back and see them. They left and Kara had her hands in Alex and her mother’s as they walked to the car. Kara’s frown was turned into a smile when she opened the car door and saw a stuffed brown rabbit sitting in the seat.

“I have a bunny!” Kara dropped her bag and grabbed the rabbit and held it close to her chest.

Alex grinned, “I figured that one of the bunnies needed a good home, and he told me he wanted to come home with you.”

Kara went to hug Alex, “Thank you, Alex.”

Diana smiled, “Yes, thank you, Alex.” She could admit that Alex had done well.

After they left the animal sanctuary they stopped off to get something to eat. Kara brought her bunny inside and sat him next to her.

“Did you have fun today, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara looked up from her menu, “I had fun. I liked playing with all the animals. I want to have a farm when I grow up. I want to have cows, chickens, sheep, goats, horses, and pigs.” She wanted a big farm with a lot of animals.

Diana chuckled, “A farm is a lot of responsibility. Do you think you could handle it?”

“I can handle it. If not, I can have people work on the farm for me.” Kara replied smartly.

Alex smiled, “What would you name your farm?” She asked wondering what name Kara would come up with.

Kara grinned, “Green Acres.” She replied cutely. She saw the television show on Nick at Nite.

Diana and Alex laughed at Kara’s adorableness, “I think that is a wonderful name for a farm.” Alex humored Kara.

Kara went back to coloring a picture on her menu. The server came back with their drinks and said she would come back when they figured out what they wanted to eat. Kara looked over the kid’s menu and saw something called a ‘hamburger’, “What’s a hamburger?” She asked with curiosity.

“It’s a burger made from beef,” Alex explained.

Kara did not like the sound of that, “Beef comes from cows, it’s going to moo at me.” She made a gross face and looked at something else.

“It’s not going to moo at you, Kara. They cook it until it’s done and they put it on a bun.” Alex explained.

Kara shook her head, “I don’t want a moo-burger. Can I have macaroni and cheese with broccoli?” She asked.

Diana figured it was a lot healthier than a hamburger, “Yes, you can have the macaroni and cheese with broccoli.”

The server came back and Kara ordered her food proudly. She was a big girl now and didn’t need anyone to order for her. The food came and Kara noticed that Alex had a moo-burger.

“Are you going to eat that?” Kara pointed at the food on Alex’s plate.

Alex nodded, “Yes, I’m going to show you that you have nothing to worry about.” She picked up the knife and cut the burger in half to show Kara that it would not make a sound.

Kara looked at the burger and saw it was perfectly brown on the outside, and a little pink in the middle, but not too pink. She’ll learn later on that a burger can be fixed medium-rare.

“It doesn’t make a sound.” Kara was impressed.

“Not a sound at all,” Alex told Kara before taking a bite of her food.

Diana looked at Kara, “Are you okay now?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “I’m more than okay,” She shoveled a fork full of macaroni into her mouth.

Lunch was a low key affair and Kara enjoyed every moment of it, and she was able to do a little recon on her mother and Alex. She’ll tell her aunt what she saw today and see what she thinks. They ventured back home and Kara was content holding her rabbit and listening to the songs on the radio. She stopped paying attention when she heard Alex ask her mother out for a date tonight. Kara held the rabbit close and smiled into its head she couldn’t wait to tell Aunt Kate.

Kara went into the house and went straight to her Aunt Kate who was sitting in the living room.

“Alex asked mother out on a date for tonight.” She whispered to her aunt.

Kate’s eyebrows shot up, “A date? Did you hear correctly?” She asked.

“I have super hearing, Aunt Kate, of course, I heard the question. Here they come, I told you nothing.” Kara whispered.

Kate looked at Kara’s rabbit, “Your rabbit looks so real. Does it have a name?” She asked.

“Mr. Bunny. Alex gave him to me.” Kara answered going along with her aunt.

Diana entered the house, “Do you mind watching Kara for me tonight. Alex and I have made sudden plans.” She asked Kate.

Kate played it cool, “I will be more than happy to watch Kara for you while you and Alex go out. Don’t stay out too late and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She replied teasingly.

“What exactly wouldn’t you do?” Diana asked.

Kate decided not to dignify that question with an answer, “Go, get freshened up, and get ready for your date. I assume Alex went home to change clothes.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yes. I want you to be on your best behavior tonight, Kara. Don’t try and get your aunt into feeding you a lot of snacks.” Diana knew that Kara had a tendency to get Kate to do her bidding.

Kara gave her mother a look of pure innocence, “I would never do that mother.”

After what seemed like an eternity to Kara, the doorbell rang and she went to open the door. She saw Alex standing there with a flower in her hand.

“Hey, Alex. Come in, mother will be down in a minute.” Kara let Alex in.

Alex smiled at Kara, “Thank you, Kara. How do you think I look?” She whispered.

Kara smiled and gave Alex the ok sign, “Mother is going to love it.” She whispered back.

“Hey, Alex. Wow, you look hot,” Kate commented as she entered the foyer.

“Thank you, Kate. I am glad that I meet your approval.” Alex tried to be casual even though she was feeling anything but casual.

Kara looked down at Kara, “Why don’t you go check on your mother and see if she is ready?” She wanted to talk to Alex for a few minutes. Do the best friend thing where she gives her the shovel talk.

“Okay,” Kara ran upstairs to her mother’s room, “Alex is here and Aunt Kate sent me up here to check on you.” She told her mother.

Diana finished with her hair, “She did?”

Kara nodded, “Uh huh, I think she wanted to give Alex a hoe talk.” She answered her mother’s question.

“A what kind of talk?” Diana asked wondering where Kara had learned that word.

“You know, a hoe talk. The garden tool that digs dirt.” Kara explained to her mother what she was talking about.

Diana laughed, “You mean the shovel talk?” She corrected her daughter.

Kara looked at her mother in confusion, “That’s what I said, mother.” She crossed her arms and left her room.

Diana contained her laughter and followed Kara downstairs. She was nervous a feeling that she’s never had before, but seeing Alex standing there made the butterflies intensity, “Hey, Alex. You look breathtaking” She greeted Alex as she stepped off the bottom step. Diana had an appreciation of Alex’s black skinny jeans, a blue button-down shirt, and the black leather jacket that tied everything together.

“Hey, Diana. You look amazing, but then again, you always look amazing.” Alex had seen Diana in jeans, but these jeans looked like they were painted on her body.

Kara looked between her mother and Alex, it was apparent that her mother and Alex liked each other. The song ‘Can You Feel the Love’ from ‘The Lion King’ popped into her head and she giggled.

“What’s so funny, Kara?” Diana asked her daughter.

Kara covered her mouth, “Nothing, mother. You and Alex look really good together.” She couldn’t tell them why she really was laughing.

“Alright, go to bed on time. Listen to Kate and stay out of trouble.” Diana hugged Kara and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I will mother.” Kara was hardly one to get in trouble.

Her mother and Alex left and Kara went to the big picture window and watched as Alex helped her mother into the car. She’s seen this happen in one of the movies that Kate had her watch a while back. Kara turned from the window when Alex’s car disappeared out of sight.

“I hope the date goes well tonight.” Kara went and sat on the couch by Kate.

Kate brushed some of Kara’s hair back behind her ear, “Your mother and Alex are going to have a great time tonight, love bug. It won’t be long before you’re calling Alex ‘mom’.” She teased.

Kara smiled at Kate, “I don’t know about that.” She answered with a quickness. In time, Kara learned that she would be calling Alex mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was precious and it solidified Alex's place in Kara's life.
> 
> Alex and Diana are going on a date.
> 
> Do you want to see their date? Let me know down below in the comments.
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Kara gets a crash course in human sexuality.


	8. The One With The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Alex have their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you requested it and you got it, the first date between Diana and Alex. You are amazing!

Diana was a little nervous about her date with Alex, this would be the first time that they would be alone without Kara to serve as a buffer. She wondered if Alex was as nervous as she was, if not more than she was. Diana didn’t know what they should talk about without defaulting to discussing Kara.

“Were you born and raised in Midvale?” Diana figured it was time to break the ice somehow.

Alex was relieved that Diana started the conversation, she sucked so bad at this, “Yeah, I was born and raised here. Until I went off to college.” She answered, “And you were on Themyscira before you moved to Paris. How exactly did that happen?”

Diana chuckled, “I was in search of a new adventure. My mother did not want me to leave the island with Kara, but I realized that on my adventures that Kara would benefit from seeing other places.” She answered honestly.

“How did you get involved with the whole Batman, Superman saga? It seems a little strange.” Alex asked out of curiosity.

“Well, I made an appearance at a gala and I met Bruce followed by Clark. It was a thing, and I came to help them when it was needed.” Diana gave the cliff notes version instead of giving the full version of events.

Alex knew Diana was a badass, “And how does Kara fit into the crime fighting and you saving the world?” She asked, curious as to how Diana had time to work a job, fight crime, and take care of a child.

“It took a village to raise a child, but with help, I was able to make it work. I came across Kate while in Gotham, we hit it off, and well Kara was attached. So, Kate had become a surrogate Aunt to Kara, and she keeps her safe.” Diana had a fondness for Kate, “Do you really work for the FBI?”

Alex didn’t want to lie, but she also didn’t want to tell Diana that she worked for a black ops military team that protects the world from alien invasions, “I work for the DEO, the FBI is my cover.” She came clean about where she worked. Diana would find out eventually.

Clark had left that little detail out when he was telling her about Alex, “You work for the DEO!? And you’re helping me with Kara?” Diana asked, more than a little pissed at Alex’s job choice.

Alex was thankful that they were in the parking spot of the restaurant, “Wait? Diana before you get pissed and clean my clock. I work with them because of my extensive knowledge of alien physiology. My dad used to work for the DEO because he knew Superman, and instead of giving up Clark, he decided to work with him to keep Clark safe. When I graduated from Stanford and enrolled in the Ph.D. program at NCU, I was recruited in his place.” She rushed to explain her involvement with the organization.

This did not appease Diana in any way, “Is that why you’re helping Kara? Are you trying to harm her?” She asked not sure of what to do next.

“No! No, I am not trying to harm Kara at all. I am here to help her, this is off the record and off the books. I want to genuinely help, Kara. I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize her, she is a child and I would _never_ do anything to cause harm to an innocent child.” Alex knew something like this would happen if she told the truth. She hoped that Diana trusted her enough to believe what she was telling her.

Diana was a good judge of character and she didn’t get a bad vibe from Alex and it didn’t seem that she wanted to harm Kara, but she would have to be vigilant, “If any harm comes to my child by you or your organization. There will be hell to pay.” She gave Alex a stern warning.

Alex was a little confused she didn’t know if she was turned on or scared shitless, maybe both, but Wonder Woman was threatening her life, “I promise you, Diana. I mean no harm to you or to Kara. If anything, I want to help you protect her it’s another reason why I wanted to help.” She did not want to fuck up anything before it had a chance to begin.

Diana detected no deception from Alex, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t be adept at subterfuge, “You want to help protect, Kara? How am I supposed to believe you when you work for an organization that brings harms to aliens? My daughter is an alien and I am not going to let you or anyone hurt her.” She was not backing down from her stance, no matter how much she liked Alex.

“You don’t have to believe me, but I hope my actions will deem me worthy. If we keep Kara under the radar like she has been, then she will be okay. It’s why I want to get a head start on curtailing her powers, so she will not be scared, and will stay hidden as she has been. The DEO does not know of her existence and I intend to keep it that way.” Alex hoped that Diana had believed in her.

Diana sighed, “I want to trust you, Alex. Kara is my pride and joy. She adores you and trusts you. I don’t want her trust or my trust to be misplaced.” She didn’t understand why she was putting her trust in Alex. Then again, Alex hadn’t done anything to show that she was untrustworthy. If only Alex wasn’t so freaking beautiful.

Alex relaxed a little after seeing Diana back down, “It’s not misplaced, Diana. If I have to work my ass off to show you that I mean no harm, then I will.” She had nothing to lose and she wanted to put it all on the table for Diana. The hot Amazonian with a body of a goddess, and an adorable little girl who had wormed her way into her heart.

Diana laughed a full hearty laugh, “I believe you, Alex. We’re supposed to be on a date are we not?” She asked.

Alex laughed nervously, “Yeah, we are. I’m glad that we put everything on the table. I say we get something to eat and see where the rest of the night takes us. Wait here.” She opened the door and got out. Alex made her way to the passenger side door and opened it for Diana.

Diana smiled amusedly, “Thank you, Alex. You’re ever the gentlewoman.” She stepped out of the car.

Alex relaxed as things had returned back to normal. They entered the restaurant it wasn’t fancy, but it wasn’t cheap looking either. She wanted to keep things low key since Diana was a low key type of woman, “This is one of many vegetarian-friendly restaurants in Midvale.”

“How did you know I was a vegetarian?” Diana asked, she didn’t mention that she was a vegetarian. It was a kind gesture for Alex to remember that about her.

“Your eating choices. You don’t eat anything with meat or seafood. A lot of the dishes you fix are Mediterranean. It’s a dead giveaway.” Alex answered confidently.

“I’m impressed, Alex. You are very observant.” Diana had to give it to Alex for incredibly astute observations.

Alex shrugged, “I try to be.”

They were seated at a table in the middle of the restaurant, it was private enough from prying eyes, but it was in the open to get a view of everything. The restaurant was dimly lit, with little tea light candle lanterns providing a small illumination. There was a glowing fireplace in the middle of the restaurant which gave the building a bit of warmth, and a romantic vibe to it. Diana found the restaurant charming it reminded her of one of the ones she’s been to in Paris. Alex had chosen well.

“The restaurant is beautiful, Alex. A hidden gem in Midvale.” Diana liked the simplistic setting and the ambiance that it had given off.

“Only the best for you, Diana.” Alex couldn’t believe she said that.

Diana gave a hint of a smile, “You don’t have to try too hard to impress me, Alex. You are well on your way.”

The sommelier came over with a bottle of wine and poured the liquid in the wine glasses, and left. Leaving Diana and Alex alone until their server came and the couple learned that his name was Steve.

“Talk about wining and dining.” Diana joked.

Alex laughed nervously, “Yeah, I figured a nice dinner would give us a chance to talk and get to know each other. It seems a little strange not having Kara here.”

“Yeah, but it’s nice to get out without her. I am a mother first and foremost, but spending a lot of time with Kara doesn’t help her. She was thriving at school and had a good group of friends, but she preferred being with me. I want her to have friends here so she could go and play, but there are not any kids her age in our neighborhood.” Diana had noticed that there was a lack of kids Kara’s age. They were either babies, toddlers or teenagers.

Alex thought of something, “There is a program that a friend of mine from high school is in charge of for the summer. There are a lot of kids there around Kara’s age. It’s a science day camp and Kara has a knack for science, so maybe you could have her go there. I know a new program starts next Monday, and I can see if I can get Kara in there.” She suggested the camp as a way to get Kara to learn and explore more.

“Do you think your friend will make an exception for Kara?” Diana asked, while reaching for her glass of wine.

Alex smiled, “I think they would. Plus, it will give you some time to yourself even if it’s for a few hours.” She figured that Kara would learn what it’s like to be an American girl, and fit in with other people. This would also serve as a way to spend time with Diana outside of Kara.

Diana had to think about Alex’s suggestion it was a great idea, and it would give Kara a chance to acclimate to America. Kara being away also meant that she would have time for herself, and maybe, time to spend with Alex, “Talk to your friend and I will run this by Kara. She’s not a big fan of change or a break in her routine. You’ve seen how she is if there is no routine in place.”

“She would have a meltdown of epic proportions. Kara talk aside, so what exactly do you do in Paris?” Alex wanted to focus more on Diana.

“I’m an art curator for the Louvre,” Diana answered.

Alex was in front of sexy and smart, “I bet you come across a lot of interesting artifacts and collections in your job.” She wasn’t into art, but for Diana, she would learn how to be.

“Yeah, you can say that,” Diana replied.

Alex leaned in, “I have another question. How did you become Diana Prince? You are a princess of Themyscira.” She had done a little bit of research on Diana, but not much had been given.

Diana chuckled, “I was going to introduce myself to someone as Diana Princess of Themyscira, but I was cut off before I could, so I became Diana Prince.” She whispered the last part.

“Is Kara a princess?” Alex asked the dumbest question to ever dumb.

“Yes, Kara is a princess and a goddess. She’s a combination of both, it works.” Diana answered.

Alex nodded, “Royalty, I get it. You’re unlike any other woman I have met. I look forward to getting to know more about you.” She indeed wanted to learn more about the mysterious Diana.

Diana laughed to herself if Alex only knew that there had been so many interpretations of her as a person. She’s lived a thousand lives if not more, “I’m not that interesting honestly. Tell me more about Alex Danvers. What are some of your likes? What were you like as a child?” She wanted to learn more about Alex.

Alex launched into stories about herself, and what she was like as a child. The nervousness she felt before slowly faded away as the dinner went on, and she no longer worried if Diana was judging her or not, “That is Alex in a nutshell.”

Diana liked Alex in a nutshell, “You are an amazing woman, Alex. You will go on to do amazing things, and I am glad that I have the pleasure of knowing you.”

Alex tried not to melt into an ice puddle at Diana’s wording. It took a lot for her not say ‘take me here, take me now’, “I can say the same about you, Diana. Would you like dessert?” She asked.

“It would be remiss if I didn’t have dessert after such a wonderful meal.” Diana finished off her glass of wine, and the sommelier made his way over to refill their glasses.

They ordered a dessert to share a creamy, yet delicious tiramisu, that was decadent and easy to die for. Diana had to admit that she was having a wonderful time with Alex, and the more she learned, the more Diana wanted to be around her.

“We’ll have to go out again sometime. This time, I will plan the date.” Diana didn’t want to wait another moment before asking Alex on a date.

Alex nearly bit her tongue at Diana wanting to go on another date with her. How in the hell did someone like Diana Prince would go out on another day with her, “Uh, yeah, that would be a great idea. Let me know when.” She agreed to a second date she was going out on a second date with Diana.

They finished off dessert and it was rather late, so Alex decided to take Diana back to her house. She didn’t want to keep her out too late knowing that Kate was watching Kara, and she was sure that Kara was still waiting up for her mother, “You were a wonderful dinner companion tonight. I look forward to having more dinners with you in the future.”

Diana liked Alex’s forwardness, “I want to have more dinners and more with you in the future as well. Tonight was lovely and it was nice to get out for a little adult time.” She loved every minute of her time with Alex.

Alex pulled the car into Diana’s driveway and shut the car off and escorted Diana to her, “This is where you get off.” She didn’t realize how sexual her words sounded.

Diana decided not to point out Alex’s wording, “It seems that it is. Thank you for tonight, I enjoyed myself and as I said before, we must do this dating thing again.” She wanted nothing more than to pull Alex to her and kiss her senseless, but that would have to wait for another time.

Alex grew nervous she didn’t know if she should kiss Diana or not, “Yeah, we should.”

Diana smiled and leaned in and kissed Alex on her cheek. She figured that would be a lot easier than kissing her on the lips, after all, she was a lady, “Get home safely, Alex.”

Alex couldn’t form the words, Diana kissed her. Diana kissed her on the cheek, “I will. I’ll see you later.” She rushed off quickly before she could make a fool of herself.

Diana entered the house and she noticed that it was quiet and the house was only illuminated by a light in the living room. She closed the door and locked before making her way into the living room. There she saw Kate laying on the couch with Kara and Mr. Bunny on top of her covered in a blanket.

“You’re home. How was your date?” Kate whispered as she tried to maneuver herself from under Kara. It was hard considering that Kara was Kryptonian deadweight when she was asleep.

Diana smiled, “It was a date, and I’ll tell you all about it after I put Kara to bed.” She went over and lifted Kara off Kate and carried her upstairs.

“Mother?” Kara mumbled sleepily as she felt her bed underneath her.

“It’s me, Kara. Go back to sleep.” Diana told her daughter quietly.

Kara mumbled ‘okay’ sleepily and turned over and held onto Mr. Bunny and went back to sleep. Diana went into her room and changed out of her clothes into something more comfortable. She knew Kate was going to want to know everything that happened. Diana made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where Kate was making tea.

“How did it go with Alex?” Kate asked as soon as Diana entered the kitchen. She had been staying up so she could get all the juicy details. It’s not every day that her best friend gets asked out on a date, besides she needed to live vicariously through her right now. Her well was so dry she probably had cobwebs.

Diana smiled, “It was a wonderful night, Kate. Alex was absolutely nervous, but I loved every minute of it. She is delightful, quite charming, and fiercely protective. I will be planning our next date.” She answered Kate’s question. It took a moment to recover after the whole DEO reveal, but Alex was definitely someone that she would definitely see again.

The whistle blew and Kate turned the stove off, “That good, huh? Did you kiss?” She asked as if she was a school girl.

“I kissed her on the cheek, but I wanted nothing more than to pull her close to me and kiss her with the passion of a thousand suns,” Diana admitted to Kate, the desire to kiss Alex was so strong. It took a lot of restraint to not go for it.

Kate was not ready for this kind of tea, it was scalding, “Calm down Wonder Woman don’t get your silk underwear in a twist. You have to take these things slow you don’t want to frighten Alex off.” She didn’t want Diana to jump headfirst into something like this.

Diana sighed, “I know. I have Kara to think about as well. I don’t know how she would react to me and Alex.” She had to think about her daughter and not with her libido.

Kate knew it was time for Diana to get laid if she was getting sex on the regular, then she wouldn’t be wound up tight like a virgin at a strip show, “Oh, you don’t have to worry about Kara. She would love if you and Alex would get together. You will have her blessing times a thousand.” She knew that Kara would literally fly into the sky with excitement.

“You think she would be?” Diana asked, even though, she knew Kara would be over the moon she still needed the reassurance.

Kate beamed, “Oh, you would make Kara the happiest little girl on earth. She would love to see her mother happy and going out, and maybe even getting some in the process. Alex looks like she would be a wild ride.” She had to tease Diana a little.

Kara sat at the top of the stairs and knitted her eyebrows together. She wondered what her Aunt Kate meant by ‘wild ride’ and ‘getting some in the process, “Getting some what?” She wondered out loud.

“Not everything is about sex, Kate. It would be nice to have some, but Alex and I are not at that level yet. I will have to have sex with myself until it happens.” Diana mentioned jokingly. She had no problem with self-love.

“What’s sex? What’s self-love?” Kara asked herself. She was learning all of these new words and it was confusing. She decided not to listen to the conversation anymore, all that mattered was her mother and Alex had a good time and enjoyed themselves and was planning to go out again. Kara will learn a little later that sex was an act that was done between two people to show their love and to make them feel good. She’ll also learn that her parents would have a lot of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first date was as good as it was going to get.
> 
> Alex came clean about the DEO
> 
> A small kiss.
> 
> Poor Kara, she learned a lot while eavesdropping.
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Diana talks to Kara about going to science camp, and Alex starts to come around more.


	9. The One With The Talk About Science Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Alex discuss science camp with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another chapter! I am delighted that everyone is enjoying this journey of Diana/Alex and Little Kara. It's cute, and I love the little family dynamic.

Kara was having lunch with her mother and Alex she noticed that they were less rigid with each other, and they smiled at each other more, and light touches. Kara was happy to see her mother and Alex happy together.

“Mother?” Kara addressed her mother.

Diana looked at Kara, “Yes, little one?”

“Are you and Alex together?” She asked her mother.

“We are dating, Kara. Would you be terribly upset if Alex and I were to get together?” Diana asked. She and Alex were planning on talking to Kara about their relationship.

Kara’s smile grew, “No! I think it is a great idea.” She floated out of her chair because of happiness.

Diana reached out and gently brought Kara down to her chair, “You’re floating. So, you’re okay with me and Alex?” She wanted to be sure before pursuing anything further with Alex.

Kara looked at Alex, “I am more than okay. Does this mean that you two are going to start having adult sleepovers?” She asked.

“You are jumping too soon, Kara. We just started dating.” Alex knew Kara was sharp, but she was out of this world sharp.

“So, that means the two of you won’t be having sex?” Kara asked with a face of pure curiosity.

Diana dropped her fork she was going to kill Kate, “Kara why would you ask that?” She wanted to know what her daughter knew about that word.

Alex wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole. Out of everything that Kara knew she was not expecting a question about sex to leave her mouth, “We will not be having sex, Kara.”

Kara looked at her mom and saw a not so pleased look on her face. She shrunk back in her seat and realized she must have said something out of line, “Well, Aunt Kate said that you and Alex should be getting some. Because you were tired of self-love. Is sex something bad?” She asked trying to understand.

Diana pinched the bridge of her nose, “It’s nothing bad, Kara. It’s an act between two people who love each other. It makes people feel good, but it’s only for adults. That question while inappropriate at the table, was a good question to ask.”

Alex wanted to die of embarrassment, but she saw firsthand how Diana handles Kara and her never-ending questions, “If I may, Kara sex is something that is not to be taken lightly, and as your mother said it’s between two adults. Your mother and I have not crossed that line.” She added her two cents worth.

“What’s self-love?” Kara asked.

“It’s where you love yourself, Kara. You take time out to love yourself, by taking a bath, reading a book, doing something you enjoy.” Diana explained, as she was plotting Kate’s death, because she was going to lay her out.

Kara still didn’t understand but she could tell by her mother and Alex’s expressions that this was an uncomfortable subject from them, “I’m sorry, mother and Alex.” She apologized.

“It’s okay to ask questions, Kara. I will answer them the best way that I can. Your question caught me off guard.” Diana didn’t want Kara to feel as if she couldn’t talk to her about something.

Kara finished eating her sandwich, “Okay. So, what else did you need to talk to me about?” She asked.

“Alex was telling me about a science camp that starts up next week. It’s a few hours out of your day, and you can be around kids your own age. So, I wanted to talk to you and see if you would be interested in going.” Diana was glad that Kara opened the dialogue.

Kara tilted her head to the side, “Science? It’s only for kids my age? What’s a camp?” She asked trying to grasp the concept of what camp meant.

“It’s a place where kids go for the summer for a few hours and learn different things about science, work on projects, and have fun.” Alex tried to explain it the best way that she knew how.

“So, it’s only for a few hours during the day. Won’t you get lonely, mother?” Kara asked, the idea of camp sounded fun, but she didn’t want her mother to be lonely.

“No, I will not be lonely, Kara. I will be alright for a few hours. You will be around kids around your age, and you will learn what it’s like to be a kid in America.” Diana figured out why Kara wanted to be around her so much.

Kara looked at Alex, “Have you been to this camp place?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I used to go a lot when I was little. It was so much fun we made robots and rockets to launch. We even did cooking with science it was an amazing experience. I went from when I was your age up until I was sixteen.” She answered Kara’s question.

“Cool! I wanna go to camp.” Kara agreed to go to camp.

Diana thought she would have to sell it some more, “I’m sure Alex can make it happen.”

Alex smiled, “As a matter of fact, I did make it happen, Kara. You will be starting next Monday.” She announced happily.

Kara got up from the table and went to hug Alex, “Thank you, Alex.” She was excited to attend this camp and be with regular kids.

Alex hugged Kara back, “You’re welcome. I want to see all the awesome stuff that you made and what you’ve learned.” She told her.

Kara let go, “Okay.” She went to hug her mother next, “Thank you, mother, for allowing me to go.” She thanked her mother.

“You’re welcome, Kara. You will have fun and meet a lot of different kids.” Diana knew this was a step in the right direction for Kara. It will be challenging and will give her a chance to explore different aspects.

Kara let go of her mother and went to finish eating her lunch, “If you and Alex are dating does that mean that Alex will be around more?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “Yes, I will be around more, but not too much where it infringes upon your time with your mother.” She answered honestly. Alex didn’t want to break up any time that Diana and Kara spend together. Their bond was important and she didn’t want to stand in the way of that.

Kara smiled, “Okay.” She was happy that Alex would be coming around more.

They finished lunch Kara sat in the living room with her mother and Alex. They were playing a game that involved candy and racing to get to the candy castle. Kara found it fun and wondered why she never heard of this game before.

“I think Kara is cheating.” Alex joked because Kara was ahead of them.

“I’m not cheating.” Kara denied.

Diana laughed, “I don’t know how it’s possible to cheat in this game.” It was a simple game that doesn’t require any real skill, but Kara was having fun.

Kara beamed, “See, mother even says I’m not cheating Alex.” She smiled sweetly.

After Candy Land they played a game called Clue where they had to figure out who killed Mr. Boddy, it was that game where Kara’s heat vision decided to make an appearance and she burned the game board.

“I’m sorry, mother.” Kara apologized for burning the board.

Diana hugged Kara and looked at Alex, “It’s okay, Kara. It happens, be glad that your unique ability made an appearance while we’re at home.” She comforted Kara.

“It was an accident, Kara. You didn’t know that was going to happen.” Alex tried to be encouraging and reassuring.

Kara cried, “I don’t want to burn people with my vision.” She continued crying.

“That’s why you have your glasses, Kara. They will suppress your x-ray vision and heat vision. You’ll have to learn control which is something we can work on together. It’s scary, but in time it will not be an issue. You’ve learned control of your strength, your hearing, your speed and you will learn control for this as well.” Diana tried to calm Kara while at the same time trying to ease her fears.

Kara’s cries turned into soft hiccups, “I don’t want to hurt people, mother.” She tried to get her words out.

“You’re not going to hurt people, Kara. You’ll have to be a lot more mindful where your abilities are concerned.” Alex piggybacked off of Diana’s words.

Kara lifted her head up from her mother’s shoulder to look at Alex, “What’s mindful?” She asked.

“To be aware of what is happening at the moment,” Alex explained in a way that Kara could understand, but not in a way that would make Kara feel inadequate because Kara was super smart.

Kara sniffed, “Like meditation that Aunt Kate does.” She pointed out.

“Yes, like meditation.” Diana would hold off on killing Kate for now.

“I guess we can’t play the game anymore.” Kara looked at the board sadly.

Alex shook her head, “Nope, we can still play. It’s a little scorched in the conservatory, but it’s still playable. You get to choose the character that you want to be.” She made a mental note to go pick up a new game. Not because Kara scorched the board, but to make her feel that things can be replaced.

“I want to be Miss. Scarlet.” Kara picked her out of the cards.

Diana chuckled, “Miss. Scarlet you shall be.” She went with Miss. White.

“That leaves me, I guess I will be Colonel Mustard.” Alex didn’t want to be Mrs. Peacock.

The game started and Kara found it a lot of fun she was getting into it and was having the best time ever. It was her turn to guess and she had to use her reasoning skills, “It was Mr. Green in the conservatory with the wrench.” She stated proudly.

Alex opened the envelop, “Let’s see if you are correct, Miss. Prince.” She pulled out Mr. Green, the conservatory, and the wrench, “Good job, Kara.” She gave Kara a high five.

Kara was proud, “Thanks. Can we play again?”

“Sure.” Diana agreed.

They played different board games until Kara grew tired and wanted to go upstairs. It would be dinner time soon, and they would be eating. Kara pulled out her journal and started to write down her day and how much fun she had with her mother and Alex playing games. She looked out her window and saw a few butterflies fluttering by outside. Kara put her journal away and pulled out her pad and color pencils and began to draw what she saw outside. She was so engrossed in her drawing that she didn’t hear Alex enter her room.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, Kara but your mother wanted me to ask what you wanted for dinner.” Alex had never really been inside Kara’s room, but being inside made her feel as if she was in a little sanctuary.

Kara put her pencil down and looked at Alex, “It doesn’t matter what we have tonight.” She answered and went back to her drawing.

“Did you draw this, Kara?” Alex asked as she glanced over at Kara’s picture that seemed almost life like.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh. I saw butterflies flying outside and I drew them. Do you like it?” She asked shyly.

Alex smiled, “I love it, Kara. I didn’t know you were artistically inclined.” She learned something new about Kara today.

“Yeah, mother discovered it when I was four. She had made sure that I worked with my talent. I draw and some of the paintings you see on the walls in the hallway, those are mine.” Kara finally finished her picture.

“You are very talented, Kara. You should be hanging in the art museum.” Alex joked.

Kara took the picture out of her drawing pad, “Here, it’s yours. You can have a Kara original.” She handed the picture over to Alex.

Alex was touched, but couldn’t take the picture, “I can’t take your picture, Kara. You worked hard on this.”

“I want you to have it, Alex. So, when you’re at home and you look at it, you’ll see me.” Kara shoved the picture at Alex.

Alex relented, “Alright, I’ll take the picture. I can hang it up on my refrigerator.” She took the picture and rolled it up.

“Awesome! I’ll make you more. You can have your personal Kara art gallery.” Kara stated excitedly.

Aunt Kate had joined them for dinner and Kara had to admit that it was fun having everyone together.

“Will you be sleeping over, Alex?” Kara asked once dinner was over.

Alex was not expecting that question, “Not tonight, Kara. It’s too early in our relationship to have sleepovers.” She answered.

“Aunt Kate says it’s never too early to sleepover.” Kara blurted out.

Kate felt all eyes on her and she wanted nothing more than to shrink inside of the couch, “Kara, what did I tell you about telling everything?” She asked her niece.

“Not to,” Kara answered.

Diana looked at Kate, “We will have a discussion later about what you are teaching, Kara.” She was not pleased with Kate.

Kate looked at Alex, “You have to jump in and help me, Alex. Diana is going to kill me.” She pleaded with Alex.

Alex shook her head, “Nope, not going to happen. I’m sorry.” She apologized sarcastically.

“Kara it’s getting close to your bedtime. Go and get ready and I will be upstairs to tuck you in.” Diana told her daughter.

Kara got up and went to hug Alex, “I wouldn’t be mad if you stayed the night.” She whispered before letting Alex go.

She went upstairs and started her bedtime routine. Kara showered, brushed her teeth, blow-dried her hair, and brushed it out. After she was dressed, Kara climbed in her bed and waited for her mother to come and tuck her in, and tell her good night.

“You’re ready to be tucked in.” Diana entered Kara’s room and saw her already in bed.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I’m sorry about earlier, mother. I didn’t mean to get Aunt Kate into trouble.”

Diana sat down beside Kara, “I know you didn’t mean to, little one. Sometimes your Aunt Kate forgets that you are still young, and some things are not meant for little ears.” She explained to Kara.

“I know, mother. I don’t mind if Alex sleeps over though. She could be here for breakfast.” Kara explained her reasoning.

Diana kissed Kara’s forehead, “I know, but we are still in the beginning stages. We’ll have sleepovers eventually. It’s time for little Kara’s to head to bed.”

Kara lay down in her bed, “Not little, mother.” She protested with a yawn.

“Of course you are not little. Good night, little one.” Diana pulled the covers up to Kara’s chest.

Kara turned over and grabbed Mr. Bunny, “Good night, mother.” In a few months, Kara would learn that Alex would be sleeping over a lot.

Diana watched as Kara closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She had to hand it to Kara she was a force to be reckoned with. She turned off Kara’s lamp and left her room cracking the door a little. Diana would learn that Kara would be a certified clitblocker.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kara has to learn that everything should not be repeated.
> 
> Kate was thrown under the bus in this chapter (serves her right).
> 
> And they are co-parenting (kind of)
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Kara goes to science camp and Alex sleeps over.


	10. The One With Science Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes off to science camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, old and new readers! I am surprised to see how many people are taking an interest in this story. Yay! Please feel free to stick around for all of the feelings.

Kara sat in the back of the car while they drove to the science camp. There was the option to ride the bus, but Kara did not want to be around a lot of noises in a confined space, so her mother and Alex decided to drive her.

“Are you excited, Kara? You’ll get to meet a lot of kids and explore a lot of different things.” Diana asked Kara, trying to keep her engaged.

Kara continued looking out the window she was nervous and afraid that she may do something wrong, “I’m excited but I don’t want to hurt anyone.” She admitted to her mother.

“You’ve been doing well, Kara. You’re nervous that’s all. I am sure you will make plenty of friends at camp. It’s only for four hours, then Alex and I will be there to pick you up.” Diana tried again. Kara had been agonizing about her powers going haywire.

Alex hated that Kara was so self-conscious about her powers, “You have your glasses, so nothing will happen there, as long as you keep your glasses on. You have everything else down, Kara. You’ve been doing well without your powers before you came to Midvale, and you will do fine now. I believe in you, Kara.” She gave Kara a pep talk hoping it will help with her nerves.

“Listen to Alex she knows.” Diana smiled in the rearview window.

Kara smiled half-heartedly, “Thanks, Alex.” Alex’s pep talk helped a little. Her mood shifted when she saw the building come into view, “This doesn’t look so bad.”

“See, I knew you would perk up once you see it. Look at all the kids being dropped off by their parents.” Diana pointed out all of the kids waiting to go inside.

Kara sat in the car for a moment before getting out and stayed quiet while Alex introduced her to Miss. Olivia. Kara hugged her mother and Alex, “I’ll see you in four hours.” She told them.

“We’ll be here, Kara. Have fun!” Diana waved Kara off.

Kara followed Miss. Olivia in the building and looked around for somewhere to sit, and a girl who was about her age waved her over. Kara went to sit down by the girl waving her over.

“I’m Kara.” She introduced herself.

The girl smiled, “I’m Angel. It’s nice to meet you, Kara. How old are you?” She asked Kara.

“I have ten years. How old are you?” Kara asked hoping that she was her age.

Angel grinned, “I’m ten too! I’ll be eleven next month though. When is your birthday?” She asked Kara it was nice having someone her age around.

“October 2nd,” Kara answered.

They were divided into four groups and Kara was happy that Angel was in the same group as her.

“Today we are going to make something really fun that I think everyone would like. We’re going to make oobleck. Does anyone know what it is?” Miss. Oliva asked the group.

Kara looked around and didn’t see anyone raising their hands, so she took the chance and raised hers.

“Yes, Kara,” Miss. Olivia called Kara.

Kara nearly clammed up when she saw everyone looking at her, “It’s a non-Newtonian fluid. It can be solid or it can be liquid.” She answered quietly. Kara had seen this in one of Alex’s many science books.

Miss. Olivia smiled, “Kara is correct. It’s a non-Newtonian fluid and we are going to make some today. I told you all it was going to be fun.”

Kara was excited to make this experiment and when the ingredients were placed in front of them. She was lucky that there were only four of them in a group it made things easier for her.

“Have you ever made this before, Kara?” A girl named Maya asked Kara.

Kara shook her head, “No, but I’ve read it in a science book and it looked so cool.” She answered.

They followed the instructions from Miss. Olivia and their ooblek came to life. Kara was amazed by the mixture in her hand. She’s never touched anything like this before it was super cool.

“This is so cool. I can’t wait to tell my mother and Alex all about this.” Kara thought to herself.

“Now, I know you guys want to take this home and show your families. Miss. Vicki is going to come around and split everything up between each person in your group.” Miss. Olivia gave out the directions.

Kara was bubbling with excitement and when Miss. Vicki came to the table she recognized the woman, “Hi, Miss. Vicki.” She greeted the woman.

Vicki smiled, “Hello, Kara. Alex told me that you would be attending camp today.” She was surprised when Alex had contacted her about Kara joining the camp.

Kara nodded and put her name on the plastic bag that contained her oobleck. She put it in her backpack so no one else could take it. Once that activity was over they moved on to was making a rainbow in a jar. Kara had so much fun with that one and wanted to show her mother and Alex how they made it. The hours went by fast and Kara was waiting to be picked up from camp it wasn’t so bad, she made four new friends. As soon as her mother’s car came into view Kara got excited and had to keep from sprinting to the car.

Diana got out of the car and went to go greet Kara, “Hey, Kara. Did you enjoy your first day at camp?” She asked her daughter giving her a hug.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh, we made oobleck and a rainbow in a jar. Miss. Oliva even showed us how baking soda and vinegar make an explosion and bubbles over it was so cool. Where is Alex?” She asked noticing Alex was missing.

“Alex had to take care of something at home, but she will be by later,” Diana explained Alex’s absence.

Kara was disappointed, “Oh, okay. I guess I can show her everything later. I gotta say goodbye to Miss. Olivia and Miss. Vicki.” She told her mother.

Olivia walked over to where Kara and her mother were standing, “I’m Olivia. I am one of the teachers here at camp, and Kara is a welcomed addition. A true delight. I hope she will come back tomorrow,” She gushed about Kara.

Diana smiled, “That’s Kara eager to learn. She’ll be back tomorrow if her excitement is anything to go by.” She replied.  
“We look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Kara,” Olivia told Kara.

Kara smiled, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss. Olivia. I can’t wait to make lava lamps.” She replied and got into the car. Kara watched as her mother talked to Miss. Olivia and Miss. Vicki for a few minutes, before she got in the car.

“You had fun today, huh?” Diana asked.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh and tomorrow, we are going to make lava lamps and learn more about chemical compounds. I made new friends too, mother,” She was so excited about making friends.

Diana started the car and drove away from the camp building, “You made new friends? What are their names?” She asked.

“There’s Maya, Ashley, Robin, and Sean. They are the same age as me.” Kara named off the people that were in her group.

“That’s great, Kara. I am glad you had a great first day, and I can’t wait to hear more about it when we see Alex.” Diana was relieved that Kara had a wonderful day and nothing went wrong.

As soon as they pulled up on the driveway, Kara dashed out of the car, and as soon as she stepped on the porch the door opened, “Alex!” Kara hugged her.

“Hey, Kara! How was camp?” Alex tried to work through her being winded.

Kara let go of Alex, “It was so much fun, Alex.” She pushed inside of the house, “I made three new friends, and we made oobleck, and a rainbow in a jar.” She put her book bag down and pulled out the jar with the rainbow, and the oobleck. And gave them both to Alex, “It was so cool. We can even make our own at home if we wanted to.”

“That’s great Kara.” Alex took the crafts and admired them. She was happy that Kara had a good time and learned so much.

“We’ll have to talk to your mother about making these experiments. Are you hungry?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh.” She was starving.

“Why don’t we go out for lunch and Kara can tell us all about her day,” Diana suggested, it was too pretty of a day for them to have lunch inside.

“I’m going to take my things upstairs. I can’t wait to go back tomorrow.” Kara ran up the stairs and put her jar on her desk along with the oobleck.

She made her way downstairs, “I’m ready for lunch. What did you two do today?” She asked her mother and Alex.

“We did boring adult things that would be of no interest to you, Kara,” Diana answered, it’s not like she could tell Kara that they had the most mind-blowing sex this morning.

Kara seemed satisfied with the answer, “You and Alex should go out on dates and stuff. So, where are we going for lunch?” She asked ready to eat.

“Your mother and I found this place that you would enjoy,” Alex answered Kara’s question. Truth is, they found the place after having breakfast, it wasn’t quite like McDonald’s but it was a place where kids could play.

“Where?” Kara asked excitedly.

Diana cleared her throat, “You’ll see when we get there. We can’t tell you everything.” She answered.

Kara looked between her mother and Alex they were acting weird. They were blushing when they exchanged looks and they touched a lot more than usual, “Why are you and Alex acting so weird?” She asked.

“We’re not acting weird, Kara. We are acting as we’ve always had. Let’s go get something to eat.” Diana changed the subject, it’s not like Kara was an alien lie detector or anything.

Kara figured adults were weird, “I want to eat.” She was growing impatient.

Alex was thankful for the distraction, “Let’s get something to eat.” She was hungry.

They piled into the car and Kara started talking about her day, “We did this really awesome experiment with baking soda and vinegar.”

“What happened?” Alex asked loving the enthusiasm behind Kara’s words.

“It bubbled up and exploded!” Kara made an explosion noise and used her hands to mimic what it looked like.

Diana chuckled, “That sounds so amazing, little one. I bet you enjoyed that so much.”

Kara nodded, “I did enjoy it. Can we recreate some of those experiments in your lab, Alex?” She asked hoping that she would say yes.

“I don’t see why we can’t, but we have to be careful though because there are a lot of sensitive materials in my lab.” Alex wouldn’t be one to say no to Kara’s request.

Kara didn’t care, “We can be careful.” She noticed where Alex had pulled into some restaurant called ‘GigglesnHugs’ it looked a little too girlie for her, but she would deal with it for now.

It didn’t take long before they were sat down in the restaurant side and given menus to look over. Kara was given the kids menu and looked it over.

“Can I have a pizza and the fruit?” Kara asked hoping that she could get the pizza.

“You can have pizza, Kara. We are celebrating your first day at science camp.” Diana didn’t want to deny Kara the simple pleasures, but she did like the fact that the crust was made from cauliflower.

Over lunch, Kara told her mother and Alex about what happened at science camp and her friends. She couldn’t wait to go back tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. She finished her pizza and fruit and went to go play in the ball pit, it was all blue, instead of colorful like in Alex’s lab. After some time, Kara became tired and wanted to go home.

Kara woke up in her room wondering how she got in here. She rubbed her eyes and reached for her glasses. Her mother told her to put them on when she woke up until she had a hang of her powers. She exited her room and noticed that the house was quiet. She crept downstairs and saw her mother and Alex asleep on the couch. She took a blanket from the couch and placed it on them before going back upstairs to find something to keep herself entertained.

While she was in the middle of coloring a turtle, Kara could hear movement and soft voices downstairs. She closed her coloring book and went downstairs.

“Do you think Kara will be okay with me staying the night?” Alex asked unsure if she should stay or not.

“Kara already gave her blessing for you to stay the night. I think she would like having you here for breakfast in the morning. Besides, we’ve been spending a lot of time together.” Diana had heard Kara mention again and again about Alex sleeping over.

Kara smiled and made her way downstairs, Alex was going to stay with them tonight, “Mother, Alex, you’re up.” She greeted them casually, as her Aunt Kate would say.

“Did you put a blanket on us?” Diana asked.

“Guilty. I didn’t want you to get cold.” Kara answered bluntly.

Alex smiled at Kara’s thoughtfulness, “That was very sweet of you, Kara. Thank you for not letting us get cold.”

Kara shrugged and sat down in one of the smaller chairs, “You did it for me when I fell asleep at your house that one time. Can we go back over to your house and see more fireflies?” She asked.

“Yeah, you and your mother can come over any time you would like. I would love to have you as my guests.” Alex answered the question.

Kara quietly cheered, “Can we sleep over?” She asked another question.

“Of course you can! It will give you a change of scenery, and I have some pretty cool things that you would like at my house.” Alex answered she could show Kara all of her old science projects and things she’s helped her parents create.

Diana used this moment to try and gauge Kara’s receptiveness for Alex sleeping over, “Do you mind if Alex sleeps over tonight?”

Kara nodded, “I want Alex to sleep over. I’ve been telling you for ages that I wanted Alex to sleepover.” She replied trying to act surprised by the question.

“I wanted to make sure that you were still okay with Alex staying with us. I know this is a huge change from what you’re used to. Are you sure you’re okay with it?” Diana pressed on, hoping that Kara would grasp what she was saying.

Kara had to think back on her conversation with her Aunt Kate, “Change is a part of life and although, I may not like it, I will have to adjust to the changes the best way that I know how.” She remembered what her aunt had told her a few days ago before she left.

“Those are some very wise words.” Alex was impressed, but she had a feeling that someone had been talking to Kara about the changes happening in her life.

Kara had another important question, “Are you two going to get married?” She asked the next question.

“It’s too soon to discuss marriage, Kara. We are taking things one step at a time. If and when Alex and I decide to take that step, then we will run it by you.” Diana loved that Kara was curious and wanted to know everything, but sometimes her questions were a little too intrusive.

Kara didn’t know yet if she wanted Alex and her mother to get married. She has never seen a child with two mom’s before, so it would be a little weird for her to have two moms, “Okay.”

“Do you have any more questions? Comments? Concerns?” Diana questioned.

Kara shook her head, “I do have one more. What’s for dinner?” She asked.

Diana and Alex laughed, “That is a question I think we can handle.” Alex joked.

Kara went upstairs to her room while her mother and Alex worked on dinner. She grabbed her mother’s phone and called her Aunt Kate.

“Hey, love bug. Why are you calling?” Kate asked her niece.

Kara grinned, “How did you know it was me? It could have been mother you know?” She asked smartly.

“It was a feeling. I take it that your mother does not know you’re calling me.” Kate had talked to Diana earlier in the day.

“No, but I have a reason to call you. Mother and Alex are having a sleepover tonight. That means Alex will be here for breakfast before I go to camp tomorrow.” She told her aunt excitedly.

Kate already knew this, “That’s great news, love bug. How do you feel about Alex sleeping over?” She asked.

Kara was happy, “I’m happy that Alex is sleeping over. Mother needs to have a sleepover friend. Plus, they are dating.” She answered as if it was no big deal.

“You know that means if Alex sleeps over that you will have to knock on your mother’s door if it’s closed, right?” Kate wanted Kara to understand what was going to happen.

“I have to knock? Why?” Kara asked, she didn’t like the idea of knocking. She never had to knock before even when her mother’s door was closed.

Kate laughed quietly, “Your mother and Alex are going to want some privacy.” She explained plainly.

“Oh, okay. I guess I can knock.” Kara didn’t like it, but she knew she had to do it.

“Tell me about camp,” Kate changed the subject there are some things that Diana would have to speak to Kara about in regards to what happens in her relationship with Alex.

Kara launched into her day until it was time for her to go eat. The real challenge began after dinner when it was time for Kara to wash up and get ready for bed.

“Can I sleep in the bed with you and Alex tonight?” Kara asked her mother.

“No, you cannot sleep in the bed with us tonight, Kara. It’s not big enough for the three of us.” Diana helped Kara get in the bed.

Kara frowned, “Well, I can sleep on the floor. That way I am not in bed.” She tried again.

Diana shook her head, “Not tonight, Kara. Now come get in the bed.”

“I don’t want to sleep in my bed. I want to sleep with you and Alex.” Kara tried again, it didn’t hurt to try again.

Diana was determined not to let Kara get to her, “Kara, you’re ten and you haven’t slept in the bed with me since you were seven. We are not going to start that now. Please get in bed.” She remained firm.

Kara huffed and climbed in her bed, “It’s not fair.”

“It’s time for you to settle down and get ready for bed. You’re tired and cranky.” Diana pulled the covers up on Kara.

“I’m not tired and I’m not cranky,” She yawned.

Diana smirked, “If you’re not tired, then why are you yawning?” She asked Kara.

“My brain is getting oxygen.” Kara shot back. She was tired.

“Your body needs sleep. I love you,” Diana kissed Kara on the forehead.

Kara sighed, “I love you too, mother.” She grumbled in displeasure.

Kara kept getting up and down in the night trying to sleep in the bed with Alex and her mother. After a few more hours of battling, Kara won and was sleeping peacefully between Alex and her mother. Kara will learn after a while that sleeping with her mother and Alex would not be the best move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara had fun at science camp.
> 
>  
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Kara acts out.


	11. The One Where Kara Gets in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Kara is adorable and you can't say 'no' to her. Diana and Alex are learning.

Kara was having a bad day, first, she got into a fight with a boy who called her a freak because her mother was dating Alex, and secondly, she was sent home early along with the boy. And she knew that she would be in trouble for punching the boy in the stomach and kicking him in his dingle dangle (she’ll learn later that the term is penis). Kara was satisfied with her action, but she knew that her mom would not be pleased with her action. The boy was picked up by his nanny, and Kara was soon picked up by her mother.

She didn’t say anything as she got in the car and watched as Miss. Olivia talked to her. Kara could tell by her mother’s facial expression that she was not happy with her. And she was correct when her mother got in the car and didn’t say anything to her.

“Am I in big trouble?” Kara asked her mother.

Diana sighed, “I do not want to talk about it right now, Kara. We will discuss this when we are at home.” She replied to her daughter’s question. Diana was disappointed in Kara’s behavior it is unlike her to behave in such a way.

Kara’s heart sank in her chest her mother’s tone let her know that she was disappointed in her, “I’m sorry, mother.” She tried to apologize hoping that would help.

“We’ll discuss this when we get home, Kara,” Diana repeated again.

Kara sighed and looked out the window for the rest of the car ride. She was coming up with ways to try and defend her actions. He started it and she finished it and she was proud. No one was going to talk about her mother in that way. It was all Alex’s fault that her mother was called a bad name.

“Go in the house and to your room. You are not to have any screen time today.” Diana told Kara as she pulled into the driveway.

Kara nodded sadly, “Yes, mother.” She mumbled and got out of the car. The door was opened and she was greeted by Alex.

“What’s the matter, Kara?” Alex asked as she saw a sad Kara walk through the door.

Kara looked at Alex, “This is all your fault! I wish we never met you,” She told Alex coldly before heading upstairs.

Alex wondered what Kara’s remark was about it hurt, “What happened? Why did you have to pick up Kara?” She asked as soon as Diana came in the house.

Diana sighed, “Kara, she got into a fight with a boy at camp today. Apparently, the boy said something to Kara and Kara punched him in the stomach and kicked him in his private parts.” She answered her girlfriend’s question.

“What?” Alex asked surprised that Kara would behave that way.

Diana sighed, “Yeah, and now I have to talk to her. I told her that she didn’t get screen time tonight.” She sat down on the couch.

Alex sat down next to her girlfriend, “Kara came in and told me it was all my fault and went upstairs. I don’t understand how it’s my fault.” She still felt slighted over Kara’s words.

“They boy called Kara a lesbian and told Kara that she was going to go to hell because her mother is a sinner,” Diana explained what happened.

“Oh, she was picked on because her mother likes women.” Alex understood what happened, but it didn’t make her feel better how Kara blamed her.

“Yeah, and now. I have to have the talk to Kara about people’s opinions, and how hitting is not permitted.” Diana was not looking forward to having this conversation with Kara.

Alex sighed, “It’s a tough conversation to have, but I think it is needed. Why don’t you go upstairs and talk to her?” She suggested.

“Yeah, I think she’s been left alone to think for a while.” Diana patted Alex on the thigh and went upstairs.

Kara zipped into her room and sat on the bed holding Mr. Bunny. She had to pretend that she was not at the top of the stairs spying. Kara felt bad for what happened today, but he shouldn’t have called her a name and talked about her mother.

“It’s time for us to talk, Kara,” Diana told Kara as she entered her room.

Kara didn’t even look in her mother’s direction, “I figured we would talk soon. What are we going to talk about?” She asked.

Diana sat down next to Kara on her bed, “We are going to talk about what happened today. I heard from your teacher and now I want to hear from you.” She wanted to give Kara a chance to express herself.

Kara sighed, “Chris, he called me a lesbian because you and Alex are dating. He said that we are going to go to hell because you’re a sinner. So, I hit him after I told him to stop saying that stuff. He wouldn’t quit. He got what he deserved.” She stated proudly.

“We do not hit people, Kara. What did I teach you?” Diana asked her daughter.

“To use my words,” Kara answered.

Diana looked at Kara, “And if your words do not work, then what?” She prodded.

Kara looked at her mother and was surprised to see that she wasn’t disappointed in her, but understanding, “Tell an adult.”

“The only time you hit someone is if they hit you first. Did Chris hit you first?” Diana asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, he didn’t hit me first, but he got in my face.” She explained what happened.

“We do not hit, Kara. Unless someone hits you first. I am proud of you for standing up for yourself, but violence is not the first resort, okay?” Diana knew that coming down on Kara wouldn’t help, so she took another approach.

“Okay, mother,” Kara replied glumly.

Diana brushed Kara’s hair back, “Why do you blame Alex?”

“Because if it wasn’t for Alex, then the two of you wouldn’t be together, and Chris wouldn’t have called me a lesbian,” Kara explained as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“If Alex wasn’t in the picture and I dated someone else, then Chris would have still reacted the same way. You’re not mad at Alex, are you? You are mad at what happened?” Diana questioned Kara.

Kara knew she wasn’t mad at Alex, but at the situation, “I was mad at the situation. I guess I have to apologize, huh?” She looked at her mother.

Diana nodded, “You do have to apologize. You hurt Alex’s feelings today, and I think an apology would make her feel better. What do you think?” She asked.

“Yeah, I have to apologize to Alex. Do you think she will forgive me?” Kara asked, the last thing she wanted was Alex to be mad at her.

Diana smiled, “I think she will forgive you. Go talk to her.” She urged Kara.

Kara got up, “Okay, mother.” She kissed her mother on the cheek and went downstairs in search of Alex. She found her on the couch playing with her phone, “Alex?”

Alex put her phone down, “Hi, Kara. Did you speak to your mother?”

Kara nodded, “I did. I’m sorry for what I said to you when I got home. I wasn’t upset with you; I was upset with what happened today.” She apologized while nervously playing with the hem of her shirt.

“I forgive you, Kara. You were upset, but that does not mean that what happened was okay.” Alex had told Kara how her actions were not okay.

Kara was guilty she didn’t mean to hurt Alex, “I didn’t mean to say I wish we never met you. I was upset at what happened today with Chris.” She explained why she was upset.

Alex pat the couch cushion beside her, “Come sit down with me,”

Kara walked slowly over to the couch and sat down next to Alex, “I accept your apology, Kara. You’ll have to learn how to use your big girl words. It’s okay for you to be upset, but it is not okay to take it out on other people.” She explained to Kara.

“You sound like mother. I’ll use my words next time.” Kara agreed but that agreement wouldn’t last long.

“May I have a hug?” Alex asked holding out her arms.

Kara smiled, “Yes,” She hugged Alex.

“I have to go take care of some things. Alex, do you mind watching Kara for me?” Diana had asked Alex. It was an emergency and she was needed.

Alex looked at Diana, “You don’t have to ask. Kara and I can spend some time together. It will be fine.” She could handle a few hours with Kara she liked her.

Diana smiled, “Thank you, Alex.” She approached Kara, “Alex is in charge, no shenanigans and be good.” She told her daughter.

Kara nodded, “I’ll be good, mother.” She let go of Alex and gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek, “You be safe saving the world.” She learned what her mother’s code words meant.

Kara watched as her mother left the house and this left her and Alex alone. She didn’t know what to make of this arrangement, but she was going to make the most of it.

“I know you’re hungry, so why don’t we get something to eat,” Alex suggested nervously. She’s never been alone with Kara for long periods of time, and this was considered a test.

“I am. What are we going to eat?” Kara asked.

Alex shrugged, “Whatever you would like to eat. Consider this a getting to know you phase for us.” She didn’t know what else to say.

Kara shrugged, “Okay. I really like the toasted sandwich with cheese.” She described the sandwich she liked.

“Grilled cheese?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh, mother makes it for me for lunch. I have grapes to go along with it and chocolate milk.” She named off what she likes with her sandwich.

Alex knew that was easy and not something that she could easily fuck up, “I’ll make us some grilled cheese.” She got off the couch and went into the kitchen to fix them some lunch.

Kara followed behind Alex, “What are your intentions with mother?” She asked.

“Well, I like your mother, and I am happy that we are dating. She’s unlike any other woman I’ve met, and she is fiercely protective of you and she loves you the most.” Alex answered as she pulled the cheese and butter from the refrigerator.

“You’re not going to break her heart, are you? If you break mother’s heart, I will be mad at you.” Kara told Alex sternly.

Alex looked at Kara and could see so much of Diana in her, “I’m not going to break your mother’s heart, Kara. I like your mother and she makes me happy. I’ll tell you a little secret,” She lowered her voice.

“What secret it that?” Kara asked with a big smile.

“She has this amazing little person in her life that makes me happy too.” Alex mock whispered.

Kara smiled, “Is it me?” She asked happily.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know, you’re the only little person in her life that I know.” She laughed.

“I am the only little person in mother’s life. I make you happy?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, you do.” Alex admitted, “You want to come and help me?”

Kara jumped up and down in excitement, “Can I?” She asked, grabbing the little step stool.

Alex grinned at Kara’s infectious enthusiasm, “Yeah, let’s get cooking.”

Kara had fun helping Alex fix the grilled cheese sandwiches. She asked questions about Alex’s childhood growing up in Midvale and Kara talked about life on Themyscira and in Paris. Kara found herself liking Alex more and hoped that she would stick around forever.

“And our masterpieces are done. Thank you so much for your help, Chef Prince,” Alex bowed in Kara’s direction.

Kara blushed, “Thank you, Chef Danvers, for allowing me to assist.” She giggled.

Lunch was delicious by Kara’s standards and she ate it all, thankful that Alex had made more than two sandwiches. After Kara had her fill she helped Alex clean up their dishes, and since she couldn’t have screen time they played board games instead. They were about to play Clue when Kara noticed that the board was no longer burned.

“What happened to the old board?” Kara asked.

“Well, I saw how upset you were about burning the old board. I wanted to show you, that boards can be replaced.” Alex explained the new game.

Kara was used to her mother or Kate doing this, but coming from Alex it was something different, “Thank you, Alex. I like it a lot.”

Alex’s heart melted, Kara was too damn cute for words, “Choose your player.” She tried not to get choked up.

They played a couple of games of ‘Clue’ and Alex introduced Kara to the game of ‘Guess Who’. Kara really liked ‘Guess Who’ which she won one game, while Alex had won two. The last game they played was a card gamed called ‘UNO’ it was a foreign game to Kara, but once Alex explained how it was played, well Kara started kicking Alex’s butt.

“Are you reading the cards, Kara?” Alex asked as she lost another hand.

Kara shook her head, “How can I read the cards when I have my glasses on?” She asked innocently.

Alex tapped her chin, “I don’t know, but let me find out if you’re cheating.” She eyed Kara with playful skepticism.

Kara had a smile that rivaled The Jokers, “It’s hard to tell, Alex. Wanna play again?” She asked.

“One more game, then we have to figure out what to have for dinner. I am sure your mother would want you to eat something with vegetables.” Alex had noticed that Kara’s meals consisted of vegetables and fruit with a small piece of meat.

Kara knew this was the norm for her, “Okay. Mother bought me some dinosaur chicken nuggets. Can we have those?” She asked.

Alex could cook simple, “Yeah, we can have chicken nuggets. Your mom bought them right?” She asked rhetorically.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, so we can eat them.” She wanted her chicken nuggets.

Alex was not going to tell Kara no, not yet at least, so she went into the kitchen and fixed them some chicken nuggets. A vegetable medley and some macaroni and cheese to balance it out.

Kara watched as Alex went about cooking dinner, “I want the purple grapes, please.” She requested her fruit.

Alex remembered, “Do you like any other fruit?” She asked wondering what other foods Kara like.

“Strawberries, blueberries, grapes, and watermelon.” Kara listed off all of the fruits that she liked to eat.

Alex made a mental list so she could have those fruits on hand at her house and in the lab, “That’s good to know, Kara.” She took the chicken nuggets out of the oven and put them on the stove.

“Dinner is served!” Kara cheered as she sat down at the table.

Alex went about fixing their plates and she watched as Kara started eating her food happily. She learned that Kara enjoyed her food, but it was needed because she burns so many calories in a day.

“Is it good?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh, it’s so good. Thank you, Alex,” She continued eating her food with gusto.

Alex ate her food and didn’t frown at the chicken nuggets they were good, “These are delicious. So what are some things that you like to do, Kara?” She asked.

“I like to read, draw, color, and play games on the game system that Aunt Kate got me. I can’t play it though because I am on punishment for my behavior today.” Kara was still disappointed by her punishment.

Alex knew it sucked, “If you act better, then I am sure your mother would be willing to lift your restrictions.” She told Kara.

Kara sighed, “I know. Mother was so disappointed in me.”

“Not you, Kara, but your actions. Next time, you’ll have to make better decisions before reacting.” Alex gave Kara some sage advice.

“Okay. Did you get in trouble when you were my age?” Kara asked.

Alex chuckled, “I wouldn’t say trouble, but I did get into mischief.” She replied to Kara’s inquiry.

Kara giggled at the word mischief, “That word is funny.”

“It is a funny word.” Alex agreed, but it was no funnier than shenanigans.

Kara finished her dinner and went to take a shower while Alex cleaned up the kitchen. By the time she got out of the shower, her mother was back, and Alex had to go home to take care of some things at her house. Kara told Alex good night and went to get in bed to wait for her mother to tuck her in and tell her good night.

“I was delighted to get a good report from Alex tonight. You didn’t pull any of your tricks as you did with Kate. Did you have fun with Alex?” Diana asked Kara as she tucked her into bed.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh. We talked and played games. She’s so cool.” She replied.

“I’m glad that you had a good time with Alex, little one. It’s the weekend so you will have some screen time but not a lot of it, okay?” Diana decided to give Kara a little bit of screen time, but not much.

“Okay, mother. Mother?” Kara called her mother.

“Yes, Kara?” Diana answered.

Kara put her arms over the blanket, “What happens when Alex goes back to National City?” She asked.

Diana and Alex hadn’t talked about that, “Alex and I will discuss that, and we’ll go from there. You don’t worry about that right now. Get some sleep.” She kissed Kara’s forehead.

“Okay,” She turned over and cuddled with Mr. Bunny. Kara learned that they would be moving to National City after the summer is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes no shit from anyone.
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Diana and Alex get super serious with each other and they make a trip to National City for a visit.


	12. The One Where Kara Visits National City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara visits National City and sees Alex's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of our favorite family. Ugh, they are too cute for words. It needs some angst (ha just kidding).
> 
> Thank you for following along with their journey. 
> 
> Also, a lot of my fics that I have written have been moved under a new account by the name of AlexDanvers_Mistress. I moved particular fics there because some of them are finished, and others I had lost interest in writing for them.
> 
> Moving forward...

Kara was sitting in the backseat as they drove through the town of Midvale. She was happy to go on a new adventure and to see another city, “How far is National City from here?” She asked, looking out the window as the cars go by.

“About three hours give or take, depending on traffic. We’ll stop of course for a potty break and something to eat of course.” Alex explained the distance she didn’t know how Kara would do on the drive.

“What are we going to do there?” Kara asked the next question.

Alex had gotten used to Kara asking questions about everything, but sometimes it could be a little over the top, “Well, I have to take care of things at my house, and I also need to meet with my boss about some things. Plus, I wanted you and your mother to see where I live now.” She answered.

Kara knew that her mother had gotten serious because of all the time they spent together, and how they’ve been having sleepovers at their houses. It excited Kara to see her mother so happy and it gave her hope that one day she would have that kind of happiness as well. Then again, aliens may not get happiness, but Kara had to admit she was pretty darn happy right now.

“What’s this road called that we’re traveling on with all these lanes and cars?” Kara asked as she saw cars zooming pass them.

“This is called an expressway or highway it helps people get to where they need to be. It’s busy, but it will get you to your destination.” Alex explained.

Diana didn’t say anything from the passenger’s side. She was content listening to Alex and Kara talk to each other. She and Alex had gotten pretty serious in over the past month or so. She had called Kate freaking out because she felt things were moving too fast, and Kate told her ‘when you know, you know’. It wasn’t helpful, but Diana learned to take each day one step at a time. Kara was happy with them being together so Diana had tried not to worry too much.

“That’s a big truck!” Kara pointed to the truck with eighteen wheels on it. She’s never seen a truck so big.

“That’s called a tractor trailer. They deliver goods to different parts of the United States. It’s how we get the things that are needed to survive.” Alex explained what the trucks were used for as they drove along.

Diana handed Kara her Game Boy, “Here you go, Kara. I brought this along just in case.”

Kara grinned and took the game, “Thanks, mother!” She turned it on and began playing ‘Super Mario Brothers’.

Alex gave Diana and smile of gratitude, “How did you know?” She asked.

Diana shrugged, “Just call it intuition. She’ll be engrossed in the game until we finish our travels.”

“I didn’t think she would have so many questions.” Alex joked.

“That’s Kara for you, she wants to learn about everything, and I do my best to help her with learning everything. Kara is like a sponge soaks up everything.” Diana explained how she works with Kara.

Alex liked that about Kara, “There is nothing wrong with learning and it’s good parenting to teach her about everything. Kara will grow up with all of this knowledge and will be a real smarty pants about everything.” She knew that Kara was going to be smarter than the average human.

Diana laughed quietly, “She’s already smart as a whip. Kara is certainly going to be a handful.” She knew Kara would be leaving adolescence behind and entering her pre-teen years.

“We’ll be able to handle it. We already make a great team.” Alex mentioned how well they worked together when it came to Kara. They still butted heads, but over the last month, she and Diana found a common ground where Kara was concerned.

“So, you are in this for the long haul?” Diana asked.

Alex looked over at Diana and smiled, “I am here until the very end. If you’ll have me of course.” She felt brave.

“I thought you already knew. We are going to have to talk to Kara about our relationship. I know she is happy that we are together, but we have to talk about what it means for her and us.” Diana had wanted to talk to Alex about talking to Kara. They’ve been what people say ‘hot and heavy’ with each other. She had fallen hard for Alex, and if something happens, then she would be hurt but Kara would be the one to suffer.

Alex looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Kara was knocked out, “We can have that talk with her soon.” She slid her hand over towards Diana’s and held her hand as she drove down the highway.

When Kara woke up when the car had stopped moving, “Where are we?”

“We are at my apartment.” Alex had answered Kara’s question.

Kara wiped her eyes, “Your apartment?” She asked.

“Let’s go inside,” Diana told Kara.

Kara took off her seatbelt and got off of the car, “I’m hungry,” She got out of the car without Mr. Bunny.

Diana chuckled, “I know you are.”

Kara walked between her mother and Alex as they entered the building. Kara took in every sight and sound that she heard. They made their way to the elevator and Kara pressed the button that Alex had told her to push, and the doors closed.

“Your building is nice, Alex.” Kara complimented Alex’s dwelling.

“I’m glad you approve.” Alex smiled.

The doors opened and Kara and Diana followed behind Alex as they went into her apartment. Kara noticed that the apartment was completely opened, Alex’s bed was on one side, and the kitchen was on the other. The living room was in the middle and a table was behind the living room near patio doors.

“Where are your walls?” Kara asked.

Alex chuckled, “This is a studio apartment, Kara. There are no walls separating, except for the bathroom, and my closet. It’s only me living here, so it was enough.” She answered.

Diana was impressed by Alex’s décor the blues, the browns, and the grays went well together, “I like it. It’s as impressive as your parent’s house.” She thought the apartment was warm and inviting.

Alex blushed, “I’m glad you think so. I like darker colors. Why don’t you and Kara get comfortable and we can get something to eat. I’m not much of a cook, so there isn’t much here.” She was a little embarrassed about her lack of culinary skills.

“Can we have Chinese tonight? I really like those potstickers.” Kara asked, the little dumplings were delicious and reminded her of something similar she used to eat while living in Themyscira.

“It’s our first night here, so I don’t see why not,” Diana was oaky with Chinese.

Kara looked around and wondered where she would sleep, “If you and mother take the bed, then where will I sleep?” She asked.

“You will be sleeping on the couch it folds out.” Alex didn’t think the sleeping arrangements through. She knew she would have to get a house or something bigger if she and Diana were going to be together. With both of her parent’s life insurance combined, Alex could pretty much afford a nice house with a backyard for Kara. And maybe put a little away for Kara’s college fund if that was okay with Diana.

Kara bounced on the couch, “Cool! I sleep on one of these at Aunt Kate’s house.” She recalled.

“It doesn’t take much to make her happy,” Alex whispered to Diana.

Diana smiled in acknowledgment, “She is an easy child to please, you will learn that as time goes on. It makes everything so much better with her.” Kara was an easy child and it did not take much to make her happy or keep her satisfied.

“Can we get to see your work?” Kara asked.

“My job isn’t a place for kids, Kara. There are a lot of dangerous criminals and private stuff that we have to deal with.” Alex knew the DEO was not kid friendly, and probably wouldn’t like the idea of a kid running around.

Kara frowned, “Oh, okay.” She was disappointed but tried to hide it.

“I’ll tell you what, instead of going to my job, I can have some of my friends come to you. How does that sound?” Alex learned the art of compromise from Diana.

Kara liked that idea, “Okay, I would like that.” She thought it was better than nothing.

Diana tried to hide her smile, Alex was getting the hang of the parenting thing, “I think that is a very good compromise, Alex.” She wanted to give her girlfriend some encouragement, “We should bring our bags in, and get Kara something to eat.”

Alex knew that Kara would be getting cranky because she hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast, “Yeah, we don’t want a cranky Kara on our hands.”

Diana looked at her daughter, “Alex and I will be right back. You sit on the couch and play your video game.” She told Kara.

Kara nodded, “Okay, mother.” She pulled out her Game Boy and started playing.

Alex and Diana left the apartment and Alex made sure she locked the door. As soon as they were in the hallway, Diana reached for Alex and pulled her into a sensual kiss.

Alex moved away, “What was that for?” She asked breathlessly.

Diana smirked, “I’ve been wanting to do that for the past three hours.” She replied.

Alex bit her lip, “I am not complaining. We should do that more often when Kara is not around. Speaking of, we need to get everything, so Kara will not get into mischief.” She reminded Diana of their mission.

“Right, we have to get our bags. You don’t have any unsecured weapons in your apartment do you?” Diana asked.

Alex shook her head, “Nope, everything is in a lock box in a locked drawer. I’m not that irresponsible.” She pressed the button for the elevator.

“I didn’t say you were, you said that, Alex,” Diana replied with a slight smile.

The elevator opened and Diana pulled Alex inside by the lapels of her leather jacket. They made use of their strength and brought in everything from the car. There were not a lot of bags, but it was enough for one trip. They entered the apartment and Kara was still sitting on the couch playing with her Game Boy.

“You’re back!” Kara noticed her mother and Alex enter the apartment.

Diana smiled, “We are. You didn’t even know that we were gone that long.”

Kara turned her game off and put it on the couch, “No, I was playing Mario.” She slid off the couch and helped her mother and Alex with their bags.

“Give her a video game and she is in her own world.” Alex quipped.

Kara shrugged off Alex remark and focused on her stomach, “Can we get something to eat now?” She asked.

“Yes, we will get you something to eat.” Diana knew that they were ten minutes away from Kara having a meltdown.

Alex had an idea of something quick for them to eat, “Have you ever had a taco?" She decided to forgo the Chinese food since it would take forever for it to be delivered. She asked Kara and Diana.

“What’s a taco?” Kara asked.

Alex grinned and pulled out her phone to show Kara a picture, “This is a taco,” She showed Kara a picture.

Kara’s eyes went wide, “Oh, can we have those?” She asked after reading what a taco was. Kara wanted to try this new food.

Diana looked over the picture and what it is made from. She’s learning that American’s loved their processed foods, “I don’t see why we can’t have those for dinner tonight. Tomorrow we will be going grocery shopping and cooking meals at home.” She told Alex and Kara.

Kara smiled, “I’m okay with that.”

Alex looked sheepish, “I am more than okay with that as well.” She agreed. Diana was a stickler about eating out, and Alex had come to love that about her.

Diana smirked, “I am glad that we are all in agreement here.” She spoke with finality.

They got into the car and went to this restaurant called Del Taco and ordered tacos, veggie bowls, and chips with queso. When Kara entered the apartment she went straight to the bathroom and washed her hands she was ready to eat the delicious food that was making her stomach grumble. She came out of the bathroom and sat down at the table, “Are we a family?” She asked.

Diana and Alex exchanged glances, “Yeah, you can consider us a family. Why do you ask?”

Kara wrung her hands together in nervousness, “Because we eat together and you and Alex have sleepovers. Also, you and Alex take care of me, so I wanted to know if we were a family.” She had thought about her mother’s relationship with Alex. And what she’s learned from movies and television, that people who do things together is considered a family.

Alex was at a loss for an answer, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t jump in and help Diana, “Do you want us to be a family?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh, I want us to be a family. You and mother love each other, and you both love me, so we can be a family.” She figured it was the next logical step.

Diana learned to never underestimate Kara, “Then by your definition, we are a family.” She saw no faults in Kara’s thinking.

Alex smiled, “Then it’s settled, we are a family.” She had no arguments against Kara’s assessment.

Kara smiled and ate the new food she was introduced to, “Tacos are delicious!” She exclaimed as she took another bite.

“Well done, Alex. You got Kara to try something new.” Diana sent a grateful smile in Alex’s direction.

After dinner, Kara was bathed and sitting on the couch watching a nature documentary on BBC America. Her mother was in the shower, and Alex was getting some snacks together when Alex decided to make popcorn. Kara screamed and went under the table and covered her ears to keep the noise away.

Alex turned the popcorn maker off and climbed underneath the table with Kara.

“Make it stop,” Kara cried.

Alex held onto Kara, “It’s okay, Kara. I am sorry, I didn’t think the noise would bother you.” She apologized, “I didn’t know.”

Kara didn’t like loud popping sounds, “What is that?” She asked removing her hands from her ears.

“That is a popcorn maker, it makes popcorn. Come on I’ll show you.” Alex held out her hand to lead Kara from under the table.

Kara put her hand in Alex’s and followed her from underneath the table. She didn’t let go of Alex’s hand even when she saw this food called popcorn in a bowl.

“Is this popcorn?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded, “Yes, this is popcorn. I make the popcorn in here from these seeds. And when they are popped, I put salt on them to make it taste good.” She put some salt in her hands for Kara to see them.

“They look like white crystals.” Kara admired how small and translucent they were.

Alex smiled, “Dip your finger in it and have a little taste.” She encouraged Kara.

Kara looked at Alex before dipping her fingertip into the crystals and tasted it, “They taste bitter.” She turned her nose up.

“Yes, but let’s try it on popcorn.” Alex shook a little on the popcorn and pushed the bowl over to Kara.

Alex smiled, “Now try it and tell me what you think.”

Kara took a tiny piece of popcorn and ate it. She took her time to chew it, “It tastes good.” She ate another one.

Diana came out of the bathroom towel drying her hair, “What are you two in here doing?” She noticed Alex and Kara around a bowl of popcorn.

“I made popcorn as a snack for us to eat while we watch the planet earth documentary on television. Kara got scared of the popcorn maker and I am showing her how it’s made.” Alex explained.

“Thank you, Alex.” Diana was thankful for Alex. She had been helpful with introducing Kara to various American customs and foods.

Kara beamed, “Can we eat this on the couch while we watch the movie?” She asked.

“It can be arranged,” Alex spoke.

So, they sat on the couch and ate popcorn while watching a documentary about the planet earth. Kara was fascinated by the penguins, but didn’t like octopuses to her they were gross and nasty looking.

“Whoa, look at the dolphins! They look so cool.” Kara pointed at the dolphins on the screen.

“Dolphins are very smart animals,” Alex pointed out a fun fact about dolphins.

Kara looked at her mother, “Is this true, mother?” She asked.

Diana nodded, “Alex is right, dolphins are very smart creatures.” She backed up Alex’s statement.

Kara ate the popcorn and continued watching the documentary until it was time for her to go to bed, “Where is Mr. Bunny?” She asked unable to find her favorite toy.

Diana looked around in their bags and did not see the little bunny anywhere, “He may be out in the car.” She suggested.

Alex couldn’t find Mr. Bunny, “I’ll go check in the car and see if Mr. Bunny is there.”

Kara wailed, “I want Mr. Bunny,” She started crying.

Diana made move to try and comfort Kara while Alex went downstairs to try and find Kara’s beloved bunny.

“We’ll find Mr. Bunny, Kara. He may be in the car.” Diana suggested.

Kara cried, “I can’t sleep without Mr. Bunny.” She wiped her eyes. Her face was red and puffy.

Diana wiped Kara’s tears away, “Alex will find Mr. Bunny and you will feel better.” She remembered that Kara had Mr. Bunny in the car.

Alex entered the apartment, “Look what I found,” She held up the brown bunny.

Kara sniffed, “Mr. Bunny!” She hopped off the couch and went straight for her stuffed bunny, “Thank you, Alex.” She hugged Alex.

Diana sighed in relief a crisis was avoided and Kara was ready for bed. Kara climbed in her makeshift bed with her bunny and was ready for bed.

“Story,” Kara requested. She held on to Mr. Bunny.

Diana found her copy of ‘A Little Princess’ and began to read to Kara where they left off. Kara found herself trying to stay awake to listen to the story, but her eyes were growing heavy. She kept fighting sleep until she couldn’t fight it anymore. Kara learned when she got older, her mother’s had kept Mr. Bunny and all the books they read to her in the attic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threw in some Kara angst in there about Mr. Bunny. She's become quite attached to that stuffed animal.
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Diana, and Kara meet one of Alex's best friends (Vasquez). And Diana and Alex discuss taking their relationship to the next level.
> 
> Would you like some Alex and Diana one-shots? Let me know down below


	13. The One Where Kara and Diana Meet Vasquez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Diana are introduced to Vasquez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hello readers old and new. Yes, I come with another chapter for you to read. Switching through different Kara's is hard work, but I make it work. It's a little strange to write her as a ten-year-old, then turning around and writing her as an adult who is hot for Alex. And don't get me started on the flip-flopping of relationships that's something else entirely, but my ADHD brain can handle it.
> 
> Thank you for enjoying this story; it makes me want to write more.

Kara woke up with the sun and sat up on her bed she rubbed her eyes and took in the surroundings. She remembered that she was not at home, but in Alex’s apartment in National City. Kara put her glasses on and silently crept to the bathroom she did not want to wake her mother or Alex yet. She finished in the bathroom and her stomach started to growl, so she did what any logical child her age would do, Kara jumped on the bed and started bouncing up and down.

Diana sat up and rubbed her eyes, “Kara? What time is it?” She asked looking around for the clock.

“It’s time for breakfast,” Kara answered with a smile.

Alex stirred from her sleep at Kara’s incessant bouncing she should be used to this by now, “Morning, Kara.” She mumbled.

Kara smiled, “Morning, Alex. It’s time for breakfast.” She tried again.

Alex threw the covers back and swung her legs to the side of the bed, “I think, I have some ingredients in there to make pancakes. Does that sound okay with you?” She asked Kara.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh! Can I help?” She asked.

“Yes, I love it when you help,” Alex liked having Kara help in the kitchen it helps her learn.

Diana sat up, “What about me?” She asked her daughter.

Kara wrapped her arms around her mother, “You can help too, mother.” She kissed her mother’s cheek.

Diana laughed, “You can Alex can make me breakfast in bed. I’ve grown spoiled.” Alex and Kara always brought her breakfast in bed on Sundays.

“I want breakfast in bed.” Kara pouted.

Alex came out of the bathroom, “We’ll surprise you one day. When is your birthday?” She asked Kara.

Kara smiled, “My name day is October 2nd.” She stated.

“Name day?” Alex asked.

Diana nodded, “Yes, it’s the day that a child born and she is named. Kara landed on Themyscira on October 2nd, so that is Kara’s name day.” She explained.

Alex made sure to remember Kara’s birthday, “Does Kara have a middle name?” She asked.

“Yes, my middle name is Athena,” Kara stated with pride.

“You’re named after a strong goddess,” Alex quipped.

Diana smiled, “Yes, she is. You can let go of me now, Kara.” She needed to run to the bathroom.

Kara blushed, “Sorry, mother. Alex and I are now going to fix you breakfast," She slid off the bed.

“Alright, Chef Kara, let’s fix breakfast for us.” Alex held out her hand for Kara to take.

Kara smiled brighter than the sun, “Okay, Chef Alex,”

After some searching, Alex found a box of unopened pancake mix, and put some in a bowl, “It’s time to add the water.” She instructed Kara.

Kara brought over a measuring cup of water and poured it in the bowl, “It’s time to stir.”

“The best part,” Alex agreed as she began to whisk the batter making sure to break-up any lumps.

Kara watched in amazement as Alex poured the batter on the griddle, “When can I flip them over?” She asked excitedly.

“Remember we have to wait for the bubbles to form on top, then you can flip them,” Alex had reminded Kara.

Kara blushed, “Oops, I forgot,” She waited patiently as the batter began to make bubbles, “Now?”

Alex nodded, “Now, you can flip.” She handed Kara the small spatula.

Kara took her time flipping the pancakes over and waited patiently as they browned on the other side. While she was doing that, Alex was fixing the eggs to go with the pancakes. Breakfast was complete and put on plates. Kara found a big enough breakfast tray to put all the food on and with Alex’s help, they presented her mother with breakfast in bed.

Diana sat up, “Everything smells and look so delicious. You and Alex did a good job.” She smiled at Kara and Alex. Her heart was swelling with love as her two favorite people surrounded her with love.

Alex smiled, “You always say that, but it doesn’t hurt to hear it again.” She joked.

Kara climbed in the bed and sat between Alex and her mother. They began eating breakfast and she had to pace herself to not eat so fast.

“I like Sundays in bed.” Kara lamented.

Alex smiled, “So do I,” She agreed, but then her phone rang, “I gotta get this. She answered it.

Kara finished eating her breakfast with her mother and took a sip of her orange juice, careful not to spill any in Alex’s bed.

Alex hung up the phone, “That was my friend Susan Vasquez do you mind if she comes and hang out with us today?” She asked mother and daughter.

Diana drank her coffee, “We get to meet a friend of yours? Yes, she can come and hang out with us today. What exactly are we going to do today?” She asked.

“We have to go to the store and do some food shopping since you said that we will be eating at home,” Alex answered Diana’s question.

Kara perked up, “I like food shopping.”

“Kara likes food shopping?” Alex asked.

Diana nodded, “Yes, Kara likes to push the cart and see different types of fruit and vegetables.” She finished up her breakfast.

“Mother taught me how to check for freshness with the fruit,” Kara stated proudly.

Alex nodded, “That is important you don’t want rotten fruit.” She agreed.

Breakfast was finished the dishes were cleaned up and the trip to the grocery store commenced and it was a new adventure for Alex. She was used to shopping on her own, but having Diana and Kara with her made it that more interesting. They were in the fruit section and Kara picked up an orange-ish green-ish fruit.

“What kind of fruit is this? Kara asked.

Alex looked at the fruit, “That’s a mango.” She answered.

“A mango? Where did it come from?” Kara asked the next question.

Alex had to think for a minute, “Florida, and some are imported from different countries that grow mangos.” She answered.

Kara put it back, “Cool.” She moved over to another fruit and picked it up, “What’s this?”

“That is a cantaloupe,” Alex replied.

“Is it like a melon?” Kara asked out of curiosity.

Alex nodded, “Yes, it is in the melon family.”

The rest of the shopping trip was full of questions from Kara and Alex answering them the best way she knew how. The cart was loaded up with groceries and they went to the checkout. Kara was patient as she waited for their turn. She chatted up the cashier as she rang up their groceries. Diana paid and they left the store, but not before Kara won a bear from the claw machine.

“What are we going to have for lunch?” Kara asked as soon as they got inside the car.

“We are going to have a snack first before we have lunch, Kara.” Diana had answered her daughter’s question. She knew that Kara had to consume a lot of calories, but she wanted Kara to get her calories in a short amount of time rather than all at once.

Kara liked snack time, “Okay,” She held onto her bear who was going to be a nice companion to Mr. Bunny.

“What are you going to name your bear? You already have Mr. Bunny,” Alex asked about Kara’s new bear friend.

“I will call her Miss. Bear. What do you think?” Kara asked Alex for her opinion.

The name wasn’t original, but Alex could understand why Kara would name the bear that name, “It’s a lovely name Kara for such a beautiful bear.”

Kara hugged her bear and whispered in her ear, “Alex likes your name,”.

The ride back to the apartment was filled with more discovery for Kara. They drove past a really tall building, which she learned were called skyscrapers. National City was much different from Midvale and Paris.

“National City is so big. How can you not get lost?” Kara asked.

“All roads lead to places unknown, but they also lead you to where you need to go,” Alex answered.

Kara grinned, “All roads lead to home.” She remembered hearing that in a movie.

“That’s right, Kara,” Diana agreed. She had been thinking about her relationship with Alex, Alex’s relationship with Kara and what it holds for their future. She didn’t know how to broach the subject to Kara since change was hard for her.

The groceries were unloaded and put away when they got back home and Kara was sitting at the table with her snack of cheese, grapes, and crackers. Alex and her mother had something else different. Kara looked between her mother and Alex they had their ‘we need to talk faces’ on, and she knew that they were going to talk to her about something.

“Kara, Alex and I would like to talk to you about something important.” Diana started out.

Kara knew they were going to talk about something, “What do you have to talk to me about?” She asked between bites of grapes.

“As you know, Alex and I have become more than just friends, and partners. We’ve become a unit.” Diana tried to find a way to explain what’s happening between her and Alex.

Alex decided to help, “Your mother and I care about each other deeply, and we wanted to talk to you to see how you would feel if your mother and I were to take the next step in our relationship.” She hoped that Kara would be receptive.

“Are you two going to get married?” Kara asked bluntly.

Diana knew she couldn’t put anything past Kara, “We haven’t talked about it, but we will eventually when the time is right. Alex is going to be a permanent fixture in our lives, Kara and we wanted to make sure that you were okay with our progression.” She finished Alex’s thought.

The wheels in Kara’s head began turning if her mother and Alex are that committed to each other, and they wanted to be together, that meant that Alex wouldn’t have to go away. Her mother would be happy and Kara would be happy to have Alex around a lot.

“Kara?” Diana asked.

Kara came back to reality, “Sorry, I was thinking. I am okay with Alex being a part of our lives. You love her and it’s obvious that she loves you too. Alex makes you happy and she makes me happy too. Are we going to live together now?” She asked.

Alex and Diana have not discussed that yet, “Your mother and I have to discuss our living situation, but when we do, you’ll be the first one to know.” Alex fielded the question.

Kara was satisfied, “Okay. Is there anything else?” She asked.

“Nope, that was it. Thank you for being so receptive of our relationship, Kara. I know it’s been an adjustment for you and it’s an unexpected change in your life. We want you to be comfortable.” Diana expressed herself.

Kara hated change, “This is a good change, mother,” She stated.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, “I am glad you are behind us, Kara. You’ll always be our priority, that will never change.”

“Can I have a dog?” Kara asked.

Diana laughed, “Not yet, Kara. Maybe when you get older.”

“Always when I get older,” Kara grumbled.

Snack time was over and Kara was full of energy, “What time is your friend meeting us, Alex?” She asked from the backseat of the car. They were headed to the park.

“She’ll be meeting us in about ten minutes,” Alex answered.

Kara nodded, “Oh, okay. Does she know which park?” She asked.

“Yes, Vasquez knows which park to meet us,” Alex answered.

Kara was about to bubble over, “I can’t wait to play.”

The ride to the park went smooth and as soon as they pulled into the parking spot, Kara got out of the car and took off running. She could make out her mother and Alex calling her name in the distance. Kara stopped and turned around looking sheepish, “Sorry.” She apologized.

Diana was ready to chastise Kara, but decided against it, “You have to wait for me and Alex before you take off running.” She reminded Kara.

Kara nodded, “I’m sorry, mother. I was excited.” She apologized.

“Apology accepted just be careful. Go play.” Diana told her daughter.

Kara smiled and took off running towards the playground and started to play. The first thing she went on was the slide which she found so much fun, and she chatted with a few kids her age while playing.

“Kara? Come here little one,” Diana called her daughter.

“I’ll be back,” Kara told her friends as she left the playground. She walked slowly toward where her mother and Alex were sitting with another woman she didn’t know. Kara immediately went to her mother’s side and held her hand.

“Kara, this is my best friend, Susan Vasquez. Vasquez this is Kara.” Alex introduced her friend to Kara.

Vasquez knew to approach Kara gently, “Hi, Kara. It is nice to finally meet you. Alex has told me a lot about you.” She tried to set Kara at ease.

Kara smiled shyly, “It’s nice to meet you, Miss. Susan,” She replied politely.

“She is just as cute as you said she would be, Alex.” Vasquez smiled at her friend.

Alex shrugged non-committedly, “I have no reason to lie.”

“Can I go back and play now?” Kara asked.

Diana let Kara’s hand go, “You can go back and play, little one.”

Kara went back to play with her new found friends that didn’t think she was weird. They ran around the park playing a game called tag and Kara had to remember to take it slow and be careful when touching the other kids.

“Kara it’s time for us to go,” Alex called out to her.

“Aw man,” Kara pouted she didn’t want to leave.

“Bye, Kara,” The group of kids told her.

Kara waved sadly and ran towards where her mother, Alex, and Miss. Susan was sitting. She went to her mother’s side and held her hand.

“Why are we leaving? I was having fun,” Kara asked sadly.

Diana brushed Kara’s bangs from her forehead, “It’s lunchtime, and I know you are hungry.” She reminded her daughter.

Kara was hungry, “Okay. Is Miss. Susan coming with us?” She asked.

“If you want me to, but if not, then I will understand,” Vasquez replied.

“I don’t mind if you come with us. What’s your favorite food?” Kara asked.

Vasquez had to think about that, “Pizza, definitely.” She answered.

Kara smiled at Alex, “I like her already.” She was serious anyone who liked pizza was okay in her book.

They decided on pizza for lunch, going against Diana’s no eating out rule, but Kara didn’t care. She had fun eating pizza and playing arcade games. Miss. Susan even joined in on the fun and Kara found herself relaxing around the woman a little more. Kara stood on the sideline as Miss. Susan played basketball and she cheered when she won.

“Alright! You won!” Kara cheered giddily.

“High five!” Vasquez held up her hand.

Kara gave Miss. Susan a hive five and was given her tickets so she could turn them in for prizes. She had the best afternoon ever. Kara learned that Alex’s friends were pretty cool and would end up babysitting her one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kara met Vasquez. We'll see more of their interactions.
> 
> Next time on WCTH: One of Kara's powers come into play, and they move to National City.


	14. The One With The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move to National City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More adventures of Little Kara and her mommies.
> 
> So this chapter is one that will change their dynamic (in a good way).
> 
> Thank you again for your support!
> 
> I don't own em'

Kara was in her room looking out the window today was the day that they would be moving from Midvale to National City. She was feeling melancholy because she was moving for the third time in her life. Kara hated it, but Alex’s life is in National City, and she needed to get back to her job. The move was a major upheaval for Kara, and her mother and Alex tried to prepare her for it, but that still didn’t help. She watched as the movers put boxes of their things on the truck. Her mother had told her they were not taking everything since she and Alex were combining furniture, and this house would be a vacation house whatever that meant. Kara was going to miss her climbing tree, the house in National City didn’t have a climbing tree, but it had a pool and an apple tree. To Kara, that was not the same, but it will have to do for now. When she got older, she would have a house with a lot of climbing trees.

Kara blew out a heavy breath, but she was not expecting for her entire window to freeze. She jumped back from the window and ran down the stairs, “Mother! Alex!” She yelled through the house.

“Kara, what’s the matter? Did something happen?” Diana came rushing out of the kitchen, followed by Alex.

Kara started crying, “I didn’t mean to do it.” She whispered.

Diana looked confused, “Didn’t mean to do what?” She asked, trying to understand why Kara was so distraught.

Kara sniffed, “My window.” She pointed up the stairs her tears still streaming down her cheeks.

“Show us, what happened, Kara.” Alex prodded Kara gently.

Kara led them upstairs to her bedroom and showed them the frozen window, “I didn’t mean to do it.” She cried.

Alex went to examine the window, “Looks like Kara has developed another one of her unique abilities.” She looked at Diana.

Diana picked Kara up and walked over to the window, “The window is frozen. How?” She asked in awe.

“Freeze breath, Kara’s developed that ability,” Alex replied.

Kara hid her face in her mother’s neck, “I don’t want it, mother.” She was still worked up.

“I know you don’t want it, little one, but it’s a part of who you are. I know it’s scary for you, but we will work through this like everything else,” Diana gave Kara the reassurance she needed.

“What if I accidentally breathe the wrong way and I freeze people to death?” Kara asked.

Alex chuckled, “You will not freeze people to death, Kara. And look at the window, there is nothing there.” She pointed to the window that was no longer frozen over.

Kara lifted her head and looked towards the window, “It’s gone!” She was surprised.

“There is nothing for you to worry about. We’ll have to work on some breathing techniques to help you.” Alex explained.

Kara felt a little better, “Okay,” She replied quietly.

The movers were finished loading the truck, and that meant Kara had to say good-bye to her house. She was carried out to the car by her mother, and she climbed in the backseat with Mr. Bunny and Miss. Bear. Kara was still shaken from her breathing encounter and was afraid to do anything else.

“Are you okay back there, Kara?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, I guess,” Kara answered.

Alex had to think of something, “You know, when Clark developed his freeze breath, he froze a whole tree.” She decided to tell of Clark’s adventures.

Kara perked up a little, “Really? A whole tree?!” She asked in wonderment.

“Yes, a whole tree. My parents wrote down the notes and everything about it. It was hard to explain why the tree was frozen when everything else was still green.” Alex chuckled.

“How did he handle it?” Kara asked, feeling a little better.

“Breathing techniques and breath control. I can teach them to you if you would like, so that way you will not be afraid of your power.” Alex suggested. She can understand why Kara would be so afraid.

“I like that approach, Alex. I think Kara would benefit from those techniques.” Diana approved of Alex’s methods.

Kara sat back and enjoyed the ride she liked it when Alex drove, she drove fast. She liked riding on the back of Alex’s motorcycle, but her mother wasn’t too thrilled about it. Kara didn’t realize she had fallen asleep until she woke up as the car pulled in front of their new house.

“Sleeping beauty is awake,” Diana teased her daughter.

Kara shrugged and put her glasses on, “I was tired.” She grumbled.

“You were. We woke you up early this morning,” Alex opened the car door.

Kara helped with moving boxes while the movers helped with the furniture and everything. Kara was happy with her new room, not only did she have big windows, but she had window seats, so she could sit down and look out the window. She directed the movers where she wanted her bed, her dresser, nightstand, and her desk. The whole process took about two hours, but it was home.

“What do you say we get something to eat?” Alex suggested she was hungry.

Kara plopped down on one of the couches, “Yeah, I can go for something to eat.” She was famished.

After some debating, they all came to an agreement about eating subs which Kara loved. She’s never had so many vegetables and chicken on one sandwich. Her mother and Alex let her get something called a foot long, and it was enough to satisfy her appetite.

“That was so good. I want another one.” Kara licked her fingers.

Diana wrinkled her nose, “Yeah, not right now. Use a napkin, Kara.” She handed a napkin to Kara.

Alex chuckled, “Maybe sometime next week. We are going to have to get you enrolled in school. It starts in a few weeks, and we have to make sure we have all of your records.” She remembered that school was starting soon.

“I already have Kara’s transcripts and records. I am a little worried that she will be starting middle school and not primary school.” Diana had some reservations about Kara starting at a bigger school.

Alex placed a comforting hand on Diana’s, “It’s a transition for Kara, but given her age and how advanced she is, it will work out for the best. She’s a good kid, with a good head on her shoulders.”

Kara watched as Alex quieted her mother’s fears. Her mother may be a badass hero, but she still had her vulnerabilities, especially where she was involved. Kara was nervous about going to a bigger school, but she hoped that it would work out for the best.

“I will be fine, mother. I am nervous too but think of this as a learning experience for both of us. I can make friends my age and stuff. I can be normal.” Kara knew she would never be normal, but at least she could pretend to be.

Alex smiled at Kara, “Out of the mouth of babes. We’ll get her enrolled, and we can handle the back to school shopping.” She was looking forward to helping with shopping.

“Great, school shopping,” Kara replied with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

Diana looked at Kara, “I know you don’t like school shopping, but its something that needs to be done.”

“I know. I’m going to go unpack my room,” Kara got up from the table and zipped up the stairs.

“No using your powers in the house, Kara!” Diana yelled after her daughter.

Kara knew she had to chill with her power usage since she was in National City. She didn’t understand at first, but when her mother and Alex had explained to her the reason why she couldn’t use her powers, it became an unspoken rule. After Kara had finished putting her room together, which didn’t take a lot of time at all, she made her way downstairs to help her mother and Alex with their unpacking.

“Did you get your room unpacked?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh, and now I am coming to help you and mother unpack.” She looked around and saw most of the boxes unpacked.

“We could use your help in the kitchen,” Diana suggested.

“The kitchen?” Kara asked she hated unpacking the kitchen.

Alex raised an eyebrow, “Yes, the kitchen. It’s the last room in the house other than the bathrooms and our bedroom.”

Kara didn’t want to help with their room, “I will help in the kitchen. Can I use super speed?” She asked sweetly.

Diana sighed, “Yes, you can, Kara.” She agreed it would make things so much easier.

Kara cheered, “Yes!” She was thankful for super speed.

She didn’t wait to be told twice, and she unpacked the kitchen and put everything in its place in less than five minutes, “I’m done,” She went back into the living room, “Can I explore the backyard?”

“Yes, be careful around the pool though,” Diana warned. They had the pool cleaned, and fresh water put in the only thing they didn’t have was a cover.

“I will, mother.” Kara went to the patio doors and slid them open. The sun was low in the sky, and the water was shimmering. She noticed a few red apples on the tree and decided to pick them.

Kara went to the tree and picked one of the apples from the tree, and she wiped it on her clothes. She brought it up to her mouth to take a bite, but a worm popped out, and Kara screamed and dropped it on the ground. It was Kara's scream that prompted Diana and Alex to come outside to see what was wrong.

“What’s wrong, Kara? Did something happen?” Diana asked frantically.

“There was a worm in that apple!” She yelled and pointed to the fruit on the ground.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at how dramatic Kara was, “You didn’t know that there was a worm in the apple. He’s nothing to be afraid of if anything I think he was more afraid of you than you of him.” She comforted Kara.

Kara kicked the apple, “It’s not funny, Alex. He could have hurt me.” She crossed her arms and pouted.

“I don’t think he could hurt you, Kara, unless he was made of Kryptonite,” Alex whispered.

Diana hid her smile behind her hand; she would never have thought the day would come where Kara would be afraid of a small worm, “He’s probably already gone. We don’t want to keep the apple on the ground because it will attract ants and bugs.” She picked the apple up.

“Gross.” Kara blanched.

“Are you okay now, Kara?” Alex asked her future daughter.

Kara nodded and smiled in Alex’s direction, “I’m okay now, Alex. You and mother can go back and finish unpacking.” She was a big girl.

“If you say so, Kara. Don’t scare us like that again.” Diana lightly tapped Kara’s nose.

Kara blushed, “Okay,” She went back to her exploration of the backyard, but stayed away from the apple tree.

Kara picked a few wildflowers for her mother and Alex. She ran towards the house, but tripped over shoestring and fell face first into the swimming pool. Kara tried to make her way to the surface but couldn’t. What happened next seemed to go in slow motion, Kara felt her body being pulled out of the water and she could faintly hear her mother calling her name. She tried to reach for the surface, but it was difficult.

“Kara, baby, come on,” Diana pleaded as she tried to get Kara to respond.

Kara felt a little bit of pressure on her chest, and she coughed up some water, “Mother,” She sputtered.

Diana was relieved, “Oh, you’re okay, you’re okay,” She held Kara close to her and whispered in her hair.

Alex broke down in tears and hugged, both Diana and Kara, “I was so scared.” She told Kara.

Kara coughed, “I’m okay. I picked some flowers for you and mother. I guess I tripped.” She was shivering.

“It doesn’t matter, Kara.” Diana held onto Kara for dear life.

Alex sniffed, “We need to get you out of the wet clothes. I know you can’t get sick, but you still don’t need to be in these clothes. You gave us quite a scare, Kara.” She rested her cheek on Kara’s head.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Kara apologized. She didn’t want her mothers to worry. Did she think of Alex as a mother? Kara would have to examine that later.

Diana sniffed, “Let’s get you inside and out of these clothes,” She picked Kara off the ground and carried her inside, “We’re going to have to get a pool cover,”

“And Kara in swim lessons,” Alex added on, they didn’t need any more accidents like this to happen.

Kara was brought inside the house and was told to take a shower and put on some warm clothes. She wanted to take a bath, but her mother was adamant that she took a shower. Kara finished her shower and put on her pajamas, and she went downstairs in search of her mother and Alex. She found them sitting on the couch, hugging each other.

“I’m out,” Kara announced herself.

Kara sat between her mother and Alex on the couch. She thought they were overreacting it was a pool fall it wasn’t like she was going to drown. Kara thought to herself, “I’m okay,” She reassured her parents. (That’s what she was addressing them as in her head).

“We are happy that you are okay, little one. You gave us quite a scare.” Diana was still shaken up by seeing Kara floating on top of the pool face down.

“Yeah, we know that you are indestructible, but it was still scary to see.” Alex agreed.

Kara learned her lesson, “I’ll watch out next time. Do I really have to take swim lessons?” She asked.

“Yes, you do, Kara.” Alex answered, “It will help you, and it will help your mother and I not to worry about you so much.”

Kara sighed, “Okay. Can we have some dinner now? I’m hungry.” She was also tired.

Ordering dinner was a nice break from her parents, well, her mother and Alex to stop worrying about her. They had Thai food and finished up the evening by watching a documentary on television. Kara was put to bed with Mr. Bunny as the day’s events had taken a toll on her. She felt drained and wanted to sleep for a week.

“I love you, Kara,” Diana kissed her daughter’s forehead.

Kara smiled sleepily, “I love you too, mother.”

Alex kissed Kara on the cheek, “I love you too, Kara. You get some sleep.”

Kara nodded, “I love you too, mo-Alex,” She corrected herself. If her mother or Alex noticed her slip up, they didn’t say anything. Kara learned that blood bonds them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is trying to work through her feelings about Alex.
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Kara is enrolled in school, and a few challenges await Diana and Alex.


	15. The One Where Kara Lashes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara becomes a little temperamental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, huh, it's another chapter. Thank you to everyone who is reading, leaving reviews, and commenting.
> 
> You rock!
> 
> So, this chapter has some angst and a lot of feels in it.

Kara looked at the building it was intimidating, and big, a far cry from her school in Paris. She wished she was there now, but her mother and Alex told her that this was one of the best schools in National City, and the curriculum would keep up with her intellect.

“Come on Kara, we have to get you enrolled,” Diana took Kara by the hand and led her into the school along with Alex.

Kara sighed, “Yes, mother,” She was not happy at all.

“What happened to your enthusiasm you have a week ago?” Alex asked.

“It left when I woke up this morning. Why can’t I go to a private school? I attended one in Paris,” Kara asked.

Diana sighed, “The only private school in National City is not accepting any new students at this time, Kara. We did put you on the waiting list though if an opening comes up.” She reassured her daughter.

Kara walked through the hallway with her mother and Alex until they reached the office and went inside. Kara let go of her mother’s hand and held on to Alex’s hand while her mother talked to the secretary.

“We’ll have to speak with a counselor to help us get you enrolled, but for now, I have to fill out paperwork.” Diana stated as she sat down on one of the chairs.

“Gotta love paperwork,” Alex quipped.

“Is this really necessary?” Kara asked wishing this process was a lot quicker.

Diana never understood how Kara could be so impatient, “Yes, they have to know everything about you.” She answered as she started filling out paperwork, “Do you want me to put you down here as well, Alex?” She asked unsure if Alex wanted to be put on the paperwork or not.

Alex smiled, “Of course I want to be put on the paperwork. We are both taking care of Kara and I would like to be able to pick her up from school and stuff if need be.” She replied. Alex wanted it all.

Kara looked back and forth between Alex and her mother as they talked. Alex wanted to be put on her paperwork. Did this mean that her mother and Alex were going to get married now? Did this mean that Kara would have to change her name? This was a lot for her to process and she didn’t understand it, they didn’t talk to her about what was going to happen. She was not happy about this at all.

After the paperwork was filled out they met with a counselor to help with the enrollment process. Kara watched as her mother handed over her school records and files.

“Miss Danvers? Are you any relation to Kara?” Miss. Rose, the counselor asked Alex.

Alex was not expecting that question, “No, I am her mother’s girlfriend. Is there a problem?” She asked.

Miss. Rose looked at Alex and Diana, “If you are not married to Ms. Prince or you are not Kara’s legal guardian, then you will not be able to be on the paperwork. At best you would be an emergency contact.” She explained the situation to the little family.

Kara didn’t say anything as the adults around her talked and she tried to understand what Miss. Rose was talking about in regards to her mother and Alex. She didn’t understand why Alex couldn’t be on the paperwork. The whole situation was confusing for her and a confused Kara was not a happy Kara.

After Kara was enrolled in school which started in three weeks they went to have lunch, and Kara was still in a sour mood.

“What’s wrong, Kara? You’ve been quiet since we’ve left the school?” Diana asked her daughter, who was not as happy as she was before.

“Nothing is wrong, mother,” Kara shoved a fry in her mouth.

Diana was not going to let it go, “There is something bothering you, Kara. What’s on your mind?” She asked again.

Kara sighed, “I don’t want to talk about it mother. Just leave me alone!” She told her mother in a not polite way.

Alex looked at Kara, “It’s not nice to talk to your mother like that, Kara. I think you should apologize.” She decided to try a little bit of parenting.

Kara shot Alex a sour look, “You are not my mother. You’re not anything! You don’t get to have a say!” She pushed away from the table and ran upstairs to her room. Kara slammed the door behind her and opened up her window and jumped down to the ground.

Kara ran as far as her little feet could take her and she stopped when she found a small park in the neighborhood. She sat down on one of the benches and started quietly sobbing. Everything was messed up and ruined. Her life was not fair, new place, new school, everything was changing and she did not like it one bit.

“Are you okay?” A soft voice asked.

Kara wiped her eyes, “I don’t know. I am upset right now.” She replied to the kind girl.

The girl sat down beside Kara, “Are you lost?” She asked.

“No, I kind of ran away from home,” Kara admitted.

“Did something bad happen?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, nothing bad happened. Why are you asking me all of these questions?” She asked the strange girl from beside her.

“I’m sorry. It’s strange to see a girl sitting on the bench by herself crying. I want to make sure that you’re not in any trouble of danger. I’m Lucy, by the way, Lucy Lane.” She introduced herself to the girl on the bench.

Kara smiled, “Hi, Lucy. I’m Kara Prince,” She introduced herself, “Are you here by yourself?” She asked.

“Nope, I am here with my mother. We are having a picnic. Do you want to join us?” Lucy asked.

The kind gesture lifted Kara’s spirits, “Okay, if your mother doesn’t mind.” She answered.

Lucy got off the bench, “My mom does not mind. She’s one of those women who will help and feed anyone if needed. Besides, you are my new friend.” She held out her hand for Kara to take.

Kara delicately put her hand in Lucy’s and followed her over to where her mother was sitting at a picnic table. The woman greeted Kara with a kind smile, “It looks like you have a new friend, Lucy. What’s your name, sweetheart?”

Kara let go of Lucy’s hand and rubbed them on her dress, “I’m Kara Prince. I just moved into the neighborhood a couple of weeks ago.” She answered shyly.

Lucy’s mother smiled, “My name is Ella and it’s nice to meet you, Kara. Would you like to join us? I’ve made plenty. Do you have any allergies?” She asked.

“No, I have no allergies. I can pretty much eat anything. Thank you for the offer.” Kara accepted politely.

“So, Kara. What school will you be going to?” Lucy asked.

“National City Middle, I’ll be in my 7th year,” Kara answered between bites of what was called a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Lucy smiled, “That’s the school I will be going to! I’ll be in the 7th grade.” She replied excitedly, “How old are you?” She asked noticing how young Kara looked.

Kara took a drink of her water, “I have ten years, but I will be eleven on October 2nd,” She answered.

Ella smiled, “You are so polite. Where did you move her from?” She asked the young girl.

“I moved here from Midvale, but before that, I lived in Paris. My mother worked at an art museum there.” Kara answered giving little pieces of information.

Lucy’s eyes widened, “That is so cool! What was it like living in Paris?” She wants to visit when she grows up.

“It’s a lovely city and it’s way prettier than the pictures and what you see on television. It’s an amazing place to live.” Kara waxed poetic.

“Sounds amazing, Kara. We are lucky to have you in National City. Where are your parents? Do they know that you are here?” Ella asked.

“They are at home. I ran away from home,” Kara replied full of shame.

Ella looked Kara over for any bruises or anything, “Why did you run away from home, Kara?” She asked.

Kara picked at the crust of her sandwich, “A lot is going on right now. A lot of changes that I am not used to.” She answered quietly.

“I can understand how change can be scary, but sometimes change is needed. After we leave here I’m going to take you back home. I know your parents are worried about you,” Ella tried to comfort Kara.

“It’s not my parents, it’s my mom and her girlfriend, Alex. She’s not my mother,” Kara replied with contempt.

Lucy put a comforting hand on top of Kara’s, “She’s not your mother, but she could be if you let her.” She countered Kara’s response.

Ella had an understanding of what was going on with Kara, “Your mom is dating and you’re not happy about it.”

“I’m happy about it. I like Alex. I love Alex, but people make a big deal because she’s not my mother. She can’t be put on my school paperwork because she and mother are not married and she’s not a legal guardian.” Kara opened up a little.

“Oh, I see. So because she isn’t on any paperwork, you don’t think she is your mom.” Ella’s seen this a lot.

Kara nodded sadly, “Yeah. I was rude to Alex and mother. They probably hate me now.” She pushed her plate away.

“They don’t hate you, Kara. If anything, they love you. We should get you back home. Do you know where you live?” Ella asked.

Kara nodded, “I do.” She helped clean up the picnic table.

“Maybe, you can come over some time and hang out with me. I’m always looking for new friends.” Lucy told Kara. She could be Kara’s first neighborhood friend.  
Kara smiled, “I would like that.”

Kara gave Lucy’s mom the directions to her house and there was a police car sitting outside of the house and her stomach sank. She didn’t think her mother or Alex would call the police, Kara knew she was in deep trouble. Kara got out of the car and approached the house with Lucy and her mother. As soon as she stepped in the yard she was hugged tightly by her mother.

“Please don’t run away again,” Diana was relieved that Kara was alright.

“I’m sorry, mother. I didn’t mean to run away or make you worry.” Kara apologized for worrying her mother.

Kara looked over her mother’s shoulder at Alex who was talking to the police officer and Lucy’s mother.

Diana released Kara from her grip, “Don’t ever scare us like that again, Kara.” She told Kara.

Kara sniffled, “I promise, mother.” She felt bad for everything that had happened.

“Tell your friend bye, and you go inside so we can talk about what happened,” Diana told her daughter. She was upset, but she was happy that Kara was brought home safely.

Kara went over to Lucy and her mother, “Thank you for today and bringing me home. I hope we can see each other again.” She told Lucy.

Lucy smiled, “I would like that, Kara. My mom exchanged information with Alex. She’s worried about you, Kara. You should give her a chance.” She gave Kara a little advice.

Kara nodded, “Okay,” She looked at Lucy’s mother, “Thank you, Miss. Ella for the picnic and bringing me home.”

Ella smiled and brushed Kara’s hair over her shoulder, “It was nice meeting you, Kara. I am glad to have met you, but no more running away, okay?” She told Kara.

Kara nodded solemnly, “No more running away. I promise.” She turned and walked inside of the house. She went straight to her room the feeling of guilt was building within her. Kara knew for sure that her mother and Alex would be furious with her.

Everything had seemed to calm down and the police along with Lucy and her mother had left, and Kara was sitting in her window holding Mr. Bunny. She was going over different scenarios in her head of what could happen. Kara didn’t have to wait for another scenario because her mother and Alex entered her room. She could tell by their faces that they were not happy with her.

“Hi, mother, Alex,” Kara greeted them as nonchalantly as she could.

Diana was not impressed, “Cut the sweet act, Kara. You are in so much trouble right now.” She told Kara in a stern voice.

Kara knew that voice she really messed up, “I didn’t mean to.” She explained.

“We are going to talk about what happened today. Then Alex and I are going to discuss the proper punishment for you.” Diana held up her hand to silence Kara’s apologies.

Kara frowned, “Why does Alex have to have a say? She is not my mother and she can’t tell me what to do.” She told her mother. Kara regretted her word when she saw the hurt on Alex’s face. She pushed too far.

Diana looked at Alex, “Could you give us a moment?” She made a request of her girlfriend.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, take all the time you need.” She couldn’t believe how Kara felt about her.

Diana gave Kara a piercing look, “That was uncalled for, young lady. What has gotten into you today? Your behavior today was inexcusable.” She was not going to let Kara weasel her way out of this conversation.

It was hard for Kara to articulate her thoughts into words, “I didn’t like the discussion that you and Alex were having. You always talk to me before any big decisions are made and you didn’t talk to me about it. Then the lady told you that Alex couldn’t be on the paperwork because she’s not my mother.” She finally said what was on her mind.

Diana sighed and sat down on the seat next to Kara, “I’m sorry that Alex and I did not discuss this with you. Sometimes we as adults forget, but that still does not mean that you act the way you did today. Alex is not your mother, but she has done nothing but help take care of you, she’s talked to you, spent time with you and has helped us both. Alex loves you and she cares a great deal about you.” She named all of the things that Alex had done for them.

Kara knew her mother was right and she knew that Alex did not deserve her ire, “I’m sorry, mother. I was just so upset. That lady had no right to say Alex was not a mom to me.” She tried not to cry.

Diana took Kara’s face in both of her hands and looked at her with kind eyes, “Do you consider Alex as another mother for you?” She asked quietly.

Kara sniffed, “I don’t want you to get mad at me.” She replied in a small voice.

“I’m not going to be mad at you, Kara. It’s okay to say how you feel,” Diana encouraged her daughter.

“I’ve been having conflicting feelings. I know Alex is your girlfriend and you love each other and we are a family. I love both you and her. I do think of her as my mom because she acts like one. She acts like you do at times and it’s confusing because you two are not married, but yet you both act like my mom’s. You’re not hurt are you?” Kara answered honestly.

Diana sighed and let go of Kara’s face, “I know there is a lot of confusion going on with you, Kara. You think of Alex as a mom, but you have other people telling you that she is not. If you feel that Alex is your mom and that is how you see her, then Kara she is your mom. No one can take that away from you. I’m not angry with you for seeing Alex like a mom, but I am upset with your behavior today. You owe Alex an apology for the way you reacted today.” She had to show Kara that there were consequences to her actions.

Kara sighed heavily, “I’ll talk to Alex. Do you think she will be upset with me?” She asked giving her mother a hopeful look.

“I don’t think she will be upset with you, Kara, but she is hurt by your words and your actions. I think you should tell Alex how you feel so she will understand.” Diana explained to her daughter.

“Okay, I’ll talk to Alex. I am sorry that I ran away today and I didn’t talk to you or Alex.” Kara apologized again.

“I know you are, little one. Running away is not the answer Alex and I were beside ourselves with worry. We didn’t know what happened to you, but luckily, Lucy and Ella found you and brought you home. Most people are not that kind and anything could have happened to you. If you need a moment to yourself, then you tell us. We will give you time and space, but that does not mean run off.” Diana felt her anger flare up again, but she knew that Kara did not need her anger.

“I’m sorry, mother. I will do better and use my words.” Kara told her mother. She didn’t want her to be disappointed in her, “May I speak with Alex now?”

Diana stood up, “I think she would appreciate talking to you, and you tell her everything you told me.” She placed a tiny kiss on Kara’s forehead.

Kara’s eyes fluttered shut, “I will.” She watched as her mother leave the room. Kara was left alone with her thoughts and how Alex looked so hurt today.

“Your mother said you wanted to talk to me,” Alex entered Kara’s room nervously.

Kara nodded, “Y—yeah, come and sit down, please.” She pointed to the spot where her mother had previously sat.

Alex sat down, “I’m here.”

“I want to say sorry for saying that you’re not my mother and I don’t have to listen to you.” Kara apologized.

Alex didn’t say anything she waited for Kara to get her thoughts together. She could see how Kara was trying to come up with what to say. Alex was still hurt but she knew that Kara didn’t mean any ill intent towards her.

“I was upset today because you and mother were talking about you being on my paperwork. Then the counselor said that you can’t be on my paperwork because you are not married to mother and you’re not my legal guardian. I didn’t understand how she could say something like that.” Kara was still struggling to get her words out.

Alex took Kara’s hands in hers, “You were upset about what was said today. I can understand that, Kara. Your reaction today was not the best one. We see things one way, but others will see it another way. That does not excuse your mouthing off to your mother or me.” She figured it was time to say something.

Kara felt tears prick her eyes, “I didn’t mean to mouth off it was hard to say what I was feeling. I’ve been having warring thoughts. I guess today made them boil over. I’m sorry, please don’t go away.” She started crying.

Alex hugged Kara, “I’m not going away, Kara. I am with you and your mother for the long haul.”

Kara hugged Alex back, “But you are so young.” She countered.

“Age has nothing to do with it, Kara. If anything, you and your mother are saving me.” Alex answered, “I still want to understand why you said what you said.”

Kara let go of Alex and wiped her eyes, “I was upset and angry. I—I see you as a mom, but Miss. Rose says that you are not. It hurt me in my heart. You’re my mother’s girlfriend, but in my heart, I feel that you are like my mom. It’s confusing.”

Alex removed Kara’s glasses, “I am whatever you want me to be, Kara. If you see me as your mom, then I am your mom. Nothing or no one can take that away from you or from me.” She explained to Kara. To her, Kara was her daughter without any doubt.

“You see me as your child?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded, “I do see you as my child, Kara. You’re my first Kryptonian child.” She joked.

Kara giggled, “I’m Amazonian, Alex.” She corrected her.

“My mistake, Amazonian. Now, your behavior today was not acceptable and running away is not the way to solve anything. You had us worried. Your mother was beside herself she was ready to destroy the neighborhood looking for you, but I was able to calm her down.” Alex had never seen her girlfriend in full-on mama bear mode.

Kara nodded, “I will not run away again.” She meant it.

“Now, I am going to leave you alone to think about your actions. Then your mother and I will come and talk to you, together. You gave us a scare, Kara.” Alex hugged Kara again.

Kara accepted the hug, “I will not do it again.”

Alex let go, “See that it doesn’t,” She got up and walked out of the room.

Kara sighed and held on tight to Mr. Bunny. She didn’t want to think about what her punishment was going to be. Kara’s never been put on punishment, time out yes, but punishment never. She hoped that it wasn’t too severe, but knowing her mother it may be something that she did not like. Some good came out of today though, she made her very first friend in National City. Kara would learn that running away and talking back would lead to her doing a lot of chores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Kara was lucky that she didn't get in major trouble. We also learned how Lucy and Kara had met.
> 
> Next time on WCTH: The aftermath of Kara's stunt and how it affected Diana and Alex as a couple.


	16. The One with the Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Alex discuss the aftermath of Kara's running away stunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is another chapter. This is from Diana's POV. As always, thank you for showing this story some love.

Diana was beside herself, Kara ran away, back talked, and disrespected Alex in one go. She could see the hurt all over Alex’s face even though she tried to hide it, but Diana had become an expert in all things Alex. They had finished talking to Kara and settled on a suitable punishment for Kara, which involved doing a lot more chores around the house. She tried to understand where Kara was coming from, but it was hard.

“You’re looking pensive. Are you feeling guilty for reprimanding Kara?” Alex asked as she entered the kitchen and hugged her girlfriend from behind.

“I’m not feeling guilty, but I’ve never punished her before, except for taking away her screen time, but that was given back to her. We should have told Kara about putting you on paperwork and you taking on a much bigger role in her life. Then that counselor had the nerve to shatter Kara’s worldview. Who does that in front of an impressionable child?” Diana asked feeling more upset than usual.

Alex sighed and brought her chin to rest on Diana’s shoulder, “I don’t think she was thinking at the time. I didn’t expect that kind of reaction from Kara either. She’s given attitude, yes, but running away and talking back it’s not like her. I was surprised, hurt, and heartbroken. I thought we were making such progress.” She was still slighted by Kara’s remarks, even though, Kara had apologized and explained to her the reasons.

Diana put her hands on Alex’s arms, “Her reaction was one that I’ve never seen before, but Kara is that child who has a difficult time processing her feelings. Kara’s learning how to use her words, but it’s hard for her to communicate what she is feeling when she is overwhelmed. She doesn’t see you as my girlfriend, Kara sees you as her mom. And having Miss. Rose pretty much tell you in front of Kara that you had no say, but when we are at home and you have a say.” She turned around in Alex’s arms until she was facing her.

Alex could see the turmoil on Diana’s face, “Kara took the first step today and admitted how she was feeling and how she sees me as her mom. I was surprised she sees me like that, you know?”

“I was surprised too, but then again, not too surprised because I see the way you are with Kara. You answer her questions; you spend time with her even if it’s something small. You take the time out to show her different animals and insects. You see how attached she is to Mr. Bunny.” Diana pointed out all the ways that Alex had been there for Kara.

“Yeah, that is that. How do you feel about Kara seeing me as her other mother? It’s been you and Kara for ten years and we’ve only been together for about three months.” Alex wondered how Diana felt about Kara seeing her as a mom.

“It caught me off guard. I’ll be honest and I was not expecting that, but with Kara, I learned to expect the unexpected. I wouldn’t have anyone else help me with her except for you. I think we should make it official. It’s a little impulsive and crazy, but I think we should get married.” Diana had thought about this for a while.

Alex was not expecting to hear Diana say that they should get married, “You want to marry me? You don’t think it’s too soon?” She asked, still trying to process Diana’s suggestion.

“It may seem that way, but I don’t want us to have this issue come up again. If we are married, then you can be put on all of Kara’s paperwork, and no one will be able to tell you that you’re not her mother. It’s a logical idea. Do you not think it’s a good idea?” Diana asked as she saw Alex’s lack of reaction.

“I think it’s a great idea, Diana. That way there is no confusion, and Kara can feel as if she has two parents. It’s sudden, but I think it will work. I never thought about marriage, hell I never thought about kids, but after meeting you and Kara it’s changed my perspective. When my parents died, I was already headed towards a downward spiral. Then Clark came to me and I had no intentions of falling for you and loving Kara. I guess the universe had other ideas when it came to you and I.” Alex wouldn’t change anything for the world. She was where she wanted to be, and she told Kara the truth, they saved her.

Diana laughed softly, “I never thought about marriage either, but you came along and changed my mind. We’ll talk to Kara about us getting married, and she can help us pick out our rings for each other. This will help Kara come to terms with everything.”

“Yeah, I like that idea. Kara will be so excited. Should we talk to her about this tonight over dinner or should we wait?” Alex asked.

“We’ll talk to her over dinner tonight and go from there,” Diana suggested.

Kara cleared her throat, “When are we going to eat?” She asked as she watched her parents exchange hugs.

Diana and Alex broke apart, “We will eat in a while, Kara. You can have a snack though to tide you over until dinner.” She suggested. Dinner was not on Diana’s mind right now.

“What would you like for a snack?” Alex asked trying not to be all awkward.

Kara shrugged, “I can make me a sandwich. I don’t need you to do everything for me.” She walked over to the counter and grabbed the bread, “Well, maybe you can make me a grilled cheese sandwich. I can’t touch the stove,” She realized that she couldn’t use the stove alone.

“I’ll make you a grilled cheese sandwich. Go pick the cheese that you want.” Diana requested.

“Okay,” Kara went to the refrigerator and pulled out the gouda cheese and butter, “Do you think once I get off of punishment Lucy can come over?”

“I don’t see why not? You and Lucy are friends, so you should be able to hang out with each other.” Alex didn’t see why Lucy couldn’t come over. She was Kara’s first friend in National City.

Kara smiled sadly, “Lucy is nice and so is her mother. She comforted me when I was sitting in the park crying. Lucy took me to her mother and they shared their picnic with me. I had a sandwich called peanut butter and jelly. It was weird but delicious.” She remembered what she ate.

“We’ll have to thank them properly for welcoming you,” Diana suggested. She was forever thankful to Ella and Lucy for reaching out to Kara.

Kara had her snack and she was eating at the table with her mother and Alex. They were eating as if nothing happened a few hours ago.

“Alex and I would like to talk to you about something, Kara. Something important,” Diana decided not to wait until dinner.

Alex looked at Diana, “Are you sure?” She asked.

Diana nodded, “Yes, I don’t want to wait.” She replied.

“Don’t want to wait for what? What do you have to talk to me about? We’re not moving again are we?” Kara felt panic begin to rise in her.

“We’re not moving again, Kara. This is our house and we are here to stay.” Diana tried to reassure her daughter.

Kara looked at her mother and Alex, “Then what’s going on?” She asked.

“Your mother and I wanted to talk to you about something important, and we do not want to spring this on you at the last possible moment. Your mother and I have talked about taking the next step in our relationship, Kara,” Alex explained.

“What step is that?” Kara asked, even though, she had an idea of what that step would be.

Diana put her hand on Kara’s, “Alex and I are planning on getting married. We wanted to talk to you and see how you feel about us getting married.” She told Kara gently.

Kara smiled from ear to ear, “I’m okay with you getting married. This is wonderful, mother!” She floated out of her seat in joy.

“I guess Kara gives new meaning to floating on air,” Alex quipped, relieved that Kara was so approving.

“Are you happy my darling?” Diana asked.

Kara floated back to her chair, “I am very happy mother! This is the best news ever! Now, Alex will never have to go away, and she can be legal. Can we have ice cream?” She asked.

“No ice cream right now, Kara. You can have some after dinner to celebrate.” Diana knew Kara would find some way to slip something in there.

“Are you really okay with your mother and I getting married, Kara?” Alex asked, she wanted to make sure that Kara was truly okay.

Kara got out of her chair and ran over to Alex and hugged her tightly, “I am more than okay, Alex. I was wondering when you two were going to get married. You make mother happy and you make me happy.”

“Too tight,” Alex heaved out as she felt the pressure of Kara’s hug.

Kara jumped back, “I’m sorry, Alex.” She forgot her strength at times.

“It’s alright, Kara. You have to be gentle when hugging people that are not Amazonian or Kryptonian.” Alex reminded Kara.

Kara blushed, “I’m sorry about that, but you and mother are getting married. You’ll have to get rings, and then we can plan a big wedding. We can have Aunt Kate come, and we can have Miss. Susan come and it will be a party.” She twirled around in excitement.

“Slow down, Kara. It’s not going to be a big wedding, it will be small with our close friends, you and us.” Diana did not want a big wedding, but she wanted something smaller.

Kara frowned, “Then can we have a big party after?” She asked trying to find an alternative to the big wedding.

Alex chuckled, “Not a big party, but something nice for the both of us.”

“Will there be a honeymoon?” Kara asked another question.

Diana didn’t think that far ahead, “We’ll go away for a few days, but not too long of course.” She answered Kara’s question.

“Does that mean I can go to Gotham?” Kara asked hoping that her mother would let her visit Gotham.

“No, you will not visit Gotham, but I am sure your Aunt Kate will be more than happy to come and stay with you while Alex and I are away.” Diana did not want Kara visiting Gotham, not after what happened the last time Kara was there.

Kara pouted, “That’s not fun. I’ll take it. You have to get rings and stuff. Can I help pick them out?” She asked happily.

“Yes, you can help us pick out our rings.” Alex knew that Kara picking out the rings were a given.

“Yes! I get to help. This is the best talk ever!” Kara squealed.

Diana looked over at Alex and exchanged looks of relief and disbelief at how hyper Kara was. They were doing something right and for that, Diana was happy.

“Breathe, Kara and finish eating your food,” Diana told her daughter.

Kara bit her lip, “I am breathing, mother.” She calmed down and finished eating her food, “If you and Alex get married does that mean that Alex will be able to get me?” She asked.

Diana didn’t understand the question, “Get you what, Kara?”

“You and Alex get married and then Alex sign papers and get me. That way no one can say that she is not my other parent.” She explained.

Alex knew what Kara was trying to say, “Kara wants to know if we get married will I be able to adopt her.” She knew how to speak Kara.

Kara nodded, “That’s what I said.”

“Well, if Alex adopting you is something that we agree upon, and if it’s something that Alex wants, then we will discuss the possibility of Alex adopting you,” Diana answered the question as neutrally and diplomatically as she could.

The answer appeased Kara, “Okay,” She finished eating her sandwich.

“Do you have any more questions?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, I have no more questions. We get to be a proper family.” She was happy about that.

Diana smiled at Alex, “A proper family.” She liked that idea, and now she was going to have to write and tell her mother about the new changes in her life.

Snack time was over and Diana reminded Kara that she needed to rinse off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. She watched as her daughter pouted, but knew that is was important for Kara to learn accountability, and learn that her actions have consequences.

“I’m going to finish writing my essay,” Kara told her parents as she went upstairs.

Alex chuckled, “She’s not happy about that essay. Did I do the right thing?” She was unsure about the essay writing.

“You did the right thing, Alex. It will give her a chance to think long and hard about running way again.” Diana felt that Alex had stepped up to plate in terms of disciplining Kara.

“I don’t want to overstep any boundaries are far as Kara is concerned. You are her mother and I do not want to step on your toes.” Alex stated.

Diana smiled and caressed Alex’s cheek, “You will not step on my toes. It’s quite a turn on to see you taking a stand with Kara and not letting me do it alone.” She was still a woman with desire.

Alex blushed, “Ah, it’s nice to know that I have that effect on you, Ms. Prince. I think we should do something about it.” She stepped closer to Diana.

Diana smirked, “Later, after our daughter goes to bed tonight.” They learned that it’s easier to have sex when Kara is in a deep sleep.

It was Alex’s turn to pout, “Alright, I can wait until our daughter goes to bed. You know, maybe we should let Vasquez keep Kara for a few hours tonight, so we can have some alone time.”

“Now look who is really stepping up to the mother role? Do you think that Vasquez could drop what she’s doing to come and pick Kara up so we can have some alone time?” Diana asked her soon to be wife.

Alex pulled out her phone and smirked, “It’s her day off, so I know she will not have any complaints.” She dialed Vasquez’s phone number.

Diana waited as she listened to Alex have a conversation with her friend. She felt guilty for having someone watch Kara just so they can have uninterrupted private time. It was rough having a superpowered daughter.

“Vasquez will be here to take Kara out for the evening.” Alex grinned.

“Perfect, let’s go tell Kara.” Diana let go of Alex and made her way upstairs to tell Kara the good news.

The news of going out with Vasquez perked Kara up and she was ready to go. Diana gave Vasquez some rules to follow and told her to have Kara home around nine. They ushered Kara out of the house along with Vasquez. Diana and Alex had the house to themselves for the next couple of hours and they were going to make the most of it. After all, they had a lot of celebrating to do with their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they are going to get married. Why not?
> 
> ***I know, I know...I left you wanting more, but this is a family-friendly story, so the sexy time will be alluded to, but fear not, I will have a NSFW version of this chapter coming up as a one-shot.***
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Kara goes ring shopping with Alex


	17. The One Where Alex and Kara Go Ring Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex go ring shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I come bringing you a chapter. I was out of town on holiday, so I did not have time to write. I'm back though and this chapter has everything from angst, to humor, happiness, sadness, etc.

Kara woke up early and went charging full speed into her mother’s room, she threw the door open and jumped on the bed, “Wake up! It’s time for breakfast and shopping!” She jumped on the bed completely unaware of her mother and Alex’s state of undress under the blankets.

Diana woke up and pulled the blanket over her chest, “Little one, what did I tell you about coming in here without knocking?” She asked her daughter. They had had this conversation over a million times, but Kara has yet, to grasp the concept.

Kara looked sheepish, “You told me to knock, but I couldn’t wait. It’s time for breakfast and Alex and I are going shopping.” She continued to bounce up and down on the bed.

Alex pulled the blanket over her head, “Turn her off, please,” She mumbled into the blanket. Kara was the alarm clock that she could not ignore.

Kara crossed her arms, “I’m hungry.” She whined.

Diana gave Kara a look, “Go downstairs and have a piece of toast while Alex and I get dressed.” She made the request.

“I get to use the toaster? I don’t have to wait?” Kara asked.

“Nope, I think you are old enough to start using certain appliances on your own.” Diana and Alex had discussed letting Kara have a little independence.

Kara hopped off the bed, “Yes! I’ll be careful, mother. I won’t burn the toast.” She shot out of the room and closed the door behind her. Kara didn’t understand why her mother and Alex would be naked sometimes. She assumed because it was hot, but Kara would learn later that they slept naked because of sex.

Kara went downstairs and grabbed her step stool and brought it to the counter. She grabbed the bread and put it next to the toaster. Kara took two pieces of bread out and put them in the slot and made sure that the button was on two. Alex had told her that it makes the toast the color of brown that Kara preferred. She pushed the lever down and waited for the toast to cook. Kara went to the dish drainer and pulled out her favorite cup, before heading to the refrigerator to pull out the carton of orange juice. They did have a glass pitcher, but Kara had accidentally broken it. She poured her some juice and put the carton back in the refrigerator.

Kara took her toast out of the toaster and put it on a napkin she found the butter and put some butter on it. She went to the table and munched on her toast and drank her juice while she waited for her mother and Alex to wake up. Kara couldn’t wait to spend the day with Alex shopping for her mother’s ring. She couldn’t believe that her mother and Alex were getting married. Kara had wanted that for a while, and now it was happening. She wondered if she could get a puppy next, every family has to have a puppy, that’s what she’s seen in movies and on television.

“I don’t smell anything burning,” Diana entered the kitchen.

Kara finished eating her toast, “I told you I wouldn’t burn anything. I made sure that the toaster was on the proper setting like Alex had told me.” She answered smartly.

Alex smiled at her fiancée, “I told you she listens,” She whispered in her ear.

“I never doubted that she didn’t,” Diana shot back.

“You two are even grosser now that you’re engaged. I’m going to need therapy,” Kara mumbled to herself, unaware that she was heard.

Alex chuckled, “Our daughter is a tween,” She told her fiancée. Alex would never grow tired of using that word.

Diana sighed, “When did this happen?” She asked solemnly.

“It comes when we least expect it. Kara will be going through a lot of changes from now until forever. We’ll be prepared though, my parents, well my dad wrote the book on Clark and Superman. Kara may be different because she is a girl, so it’s going to be more of a challenge, but maybe not.” Alex explained to Diana what to expect.

Diana didn’t like that her little girl was growing up, “I am not ready for this.”

Alex kissed Diana’s temple, “A parent is never ready for this, but it’s a part of life. One thing is for sure, Kara has acclimated to being a typical American tween.”

“I can hear you,” Kara reminded her parents that she was still in the kitchen.

Alex walked over to the table and kissed Kara on her right temple, “I know you can, sunshine girl.” She tousled Kara’s hair.

Kara pushed Alex’s hand away, “Do not touch the hair,” She finished eating her toast, “Are we going to have breakfast now?” She asked.

“We will have breakfast, Kara. Finish your juice.” Diana told her daughter.

Kara didn’t have to be told twice and drank her juice, “When can I get off punishment?” She asked, it had been two weeks of punishment and Kara was growing bored.

“If you keep asking, then you will not get off punishment. You have a few more days, then you will be able to do the things you like. We also have school shopping, so your attitude during that time also affects your punishment outcome.” Diana had noticed that Kara had calmed down a little, but she still had an attitude problem.

Kara crossed her arms, “This is not fair! I run away one time and this happens,” She was not a happy camper.

Diana stood her ground, “Your running away, Kara, worried Alex and I. You mouthing off was not acceptable behavior. Did you learn your lesson, yet?” She asked her daughter.

Kara knew that going against her mother was a battle that she would lose, “I learned my lesson mother. I wrote an essay, and I am doing my chores. I don’t know what else needs to be done. I talk to you and Alex when things are bothering me, but I am still on punishment,” She tried to argue her point.

“This right here,” Diana gestured to Kara, “Is the reason why you are still on punishment. Change your attitude and you can be off punishment,” Diana hated being stern with Kara, but it is what’s needed.

Alex watched from the sidelines as mother and daughter had a battle of wills, “Kara, your mother is being reasonable. I know you don’t like being on punishment, but it’s because of your behavior that you are still on punishment.” She stepped in to try and diffuse the situation. Alex knew that Diana and Kara were stubborn and very headstrong.

Kara was about to say something, but she knew she would have been put in more hot water, “My behavior is fine. I think that you should change your behavior towards me,” She was not going to back down.

Diana knew when to pick and choose her battles, “This conversation is over, Kara. I am not going to argue with you. I am the mother and you're my daughter,” She said with finality.

“I hate you!” Kara ran upstairs to her room. She wanted to be off punishment. She wanted to have Lucy over and go over to Lucy’s. Kara felt it was unfair and not right for her to still be on punishment. Once her anger subsided she began to feel guilty. Kara didn’t mean what she said to her mother. Kara loved her mother and appreciated everything she does for her. Today was a good day and she ruined it by arguing with her mother and Alex. She knew for sure that her mother wouldn’t love her anymore because of what she said.

There was a knock at her door, “Kara? Can I come in?” Alex asked.

Kara looked out the window, “Yeah, you can come in,” She answered the question. She held her breath as the doorknob turned and the door slowly opened.

Alex walked in and closed the door behind her, “What happened downstairs, Kara?” She asked gently.

Kara sighed, “I’m tired of being on punishment. Mother is being unfair; two weeks was enough. I haven’t run away again, and I talk to you. That’s something right?” She answered the question honestly.

Alex sighed, “It’s something, Kara, but it takes time. I know being on punishment is not fun, but it taught you something, didn’t it?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “It did.” She replied.

“You hurt your mother’s feelings when you told her that you hated her. Do you really hate her?” Alex asked, trying to get Kara to open up a little.

“No, I don’t hate her. I never hated mother. I love her.” Kara answered the next question.

Alex sat down next to Kara, “I know you don’t, Kara. You were upset that you couldn’t get your way.” She stated the obvious.

Kara nodded, “Yeah.” She knew Alex was right.

“I understand that not getting your way or getting what you want is upsetting, but it’s not a reason to lash out. Everything your mother has done is for you. I think when cooler heads prevail, you and your mother should sit down and talk. Maybe the two of you can come to a compromise.” Alex had been reading a lot of parenting books over the last two weeks.

“You’re right, Alex. I don’t want mother to dislike me,” Kara stated.

Alex ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, “Your mother does not dislike you, Kara. Your mother loves you more than you know. You’re going through changes, huh?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I don’t know why. It’s scary, Alex.” She confessed.

“It’s a scary time I know, but you are going through changes. You want to be more independent, and you want to explore the world. You feel that your mother is keeping you from that every parent is that way with their first and only child. Get dressed, you and I are going out for breakfast, and then we are going ring shopping. After your time out you will talk to your mother and apologize. You hurt her feelings.” Alex had wanted Kara to see the error of her ways.

Kara nodded, “You still want to hang out with me, even after what I said to mother?” She couldn’t believe that Alex wanted to go ring shopping with her.

“Yes, but don’t think of this as me saying that it’s okay to talk that way to your mother or me,” Alex had to make sure she put the warning there.

Kara nodded, “I understand. Where is mother?” She asked.

“Your mother needed to get some air and will be home later,” Alex had told Kara. Diana did need to get away for a little bit.

Kara understood, “Okay,” She replied quietly.

Kara and Alex set out on their journey to find her mother a ring. Their first stop was this café called Noonan’s, and Kara fell in love with their sticky buns. They were so sweet, ooey and gooey she wanted more, but Alex only limited her to one due to the sugar content.

“We have to come here again the sticky buns were wonderful, Alex. The rest of the food is good too, but the sticky buns are the best,” Kara stated as they left the restaurant.

Alex smiled at Kara, “They are good and we will come here on occasion. Think of the sticky buns as an incentive of what is to come if you behave.” She wanted to give Kara something to strive towards.

Kara wanted more sticky buns, “Okay. Are we going to the ring store now?” She asked.

“We are going to Jared’s first and see what kind of rings they have for your mother.” Alex had seen the jewelry store as they drove down Main Street.

Kara grinned, “Instead of he went to Jared it will be she went to Jared.” She remembered the commercial.

Alex laughed, “That’s right. Give me your hand so we can cross the street.” She reached for Kara’s hand.

Kara slipped her hand in Alex’s and waited at the crosswalk for the signal to turn green. After some time, the light turned green and they made their way across the street to the jewelry store. They entered the store and Kara marveled at all of the beautiful jewelry in the cases. She saw rings, necklaces, bracelets, and watches. Everything was so sparkly under the fluorescent lights of the store.

“Hi, welcome to Jared’s. I am Alicia how may I help you today?” A tall blonde and slender woman approached them.

Alex smiled, “Hi, Alicia. I am here to look at engagement rings.” She answered.

Alicia smiled, “I will be more than happy to help you with your search. You are in luck because we had a new delivery of princess cut rings today. I am sure we will find something to suit your fancy. And who is this little cutie that you have with you today?” She asked acknowledging the girl.

Kara smiled, I’m Kara. I am here with her to pick out an engagement ring for my mother.” She answered proudly.

Alicia remained professional, “I understand how important it is to have the perfect ring for your mother.” It sucked that Alex was taken.

Kara smiled, “Uh huh,” She replied. They followed behind Alicia and looked at the rings in the case. Kara found a couple that she liked and thought that her mother would like them as well, but in the end, it was Alex’s decision.

“What do you think of this one, Kara?” Alex pointed to a 2kt princess cut solitaire diamond with little diamonds decorating the bands.

Kara looked at the ring, “This is really beautiful, Alex. I think this is mother’s ring.” She had looked at the very ring Alex had pointed at in the case.

Alicia opened the case and pulled out the ring in question, “It’s a very beautiful ring. It’s one of a kind. It speaks as to how special the woman in your life is. Do you know her ring size?” She asked as she looked at Alex.

“She is a size five,” Alex stated proudly.

Alicia put the ring back in the case, “I will check and see if we have this ring in her size. If not, we can always order the ring. When are you planning on popping the question?” She asked.

“I already did, but the ring will make it official,” Alex answered.

Kara watched as the woman interacted with Alex and saw that she was trying to flirt with her. The lady knew that Alex was with her mother, but yet she was trying to get Alex’s attention. Kara had to do something quickly, “Do you have a partner, Alicia?” She asked sweetly.

“No, I don’t have a partner at the moment,” Alicia answered the seemingly innocent question.

“Why?” Kara asked another question.

Alicia looked from Alex to Kara, “I haven’t found anyone I am interested in at the moment. I have my eyes opened though.” She answered.

Kara had to think of another question, “So you’re single by choice?” She asked.

“Yes, I am,” Alicia answered trying not to grow tired from Kara’s questions.

“You know that trying to flirt with a woman who is getting married is inappropriate right?” Kara asked sweetly.

Alex looked at Alicia, “Kara!” She tried to get Kara’s attention.

Kara stopped and looked at Alex innocently, “Yes, mom?” She asked a little too sweetly.

“We’ll be right back,” Alex laughed nervously and pulled Kara to the side, “What was that?”

“She shouldn’t have been trying to flirt with you, Alex. It’s not right.” Kara didn’t understand why that woman would flirt with Alex.

Alex sighed, “Some people are naturally that way, Kara. Alicia is not getting to me and you should let her do her job.” She gave Kara a pointed look.

Kara knew Alex was right, “Okay, but if she tries to flirt again, then I will not make this sale easy for her.” She was not going to have any woman flirting with Alex on her watch.

Alex knew that once Kara set her mind to something she was not going to let it go, “If it comes down to that, then I will not stop you.” She agreed.

“I am glad we had this talk.” Kara grinned.

The rest of the ring talk went smoothly and Kara was proud that Alicia did not try to flirt again. They ended up getting the ring and Kara left the store happily with Alex, “Mother is going to love this ring.” She was happy with the ring purchase.

Alex smiled, “You don’t think it’s too much?” she asked.

“Nope! Mother will love it greatly, because it came from you, Alex.” Kara reassured Alex.

“Okay, thank you, Kara. Do you want to get some frozen yogurt?” Alex asked as a reward for Kara helping her.

“Can we?” Kara hopped from one leg to the other.

Alex smiled, “Yes, we can. Then after that, you can burn off that excess sugar at the park. You mustn’t tell your mother. She will not be happy that I filled you up with sugar.” She figured a little subterfuge wouldn’t hurt.

Kara wouldn’t tell if it gave her frozen yogurt, “I will not say anything at all.” She zipped her lips.

They went to a place called ‘Sweet Frog’ and got frozen yogurt. Kara sat down at the table outside across from Alex. The sweet taste of the yogurt hit her tongue with a rich and creamy goodness. She loved the way the tanginess of the strawberry, “This is really good, Alex. Thank you for bringing me here today.”

“I figured it would be a nice treat for today. I also wanted to talk to you about something,” Alex and Diana learned that sometimes it’s easier to get Kara to talk when there is food involved.

“What’s that?” Kara asked.

Alex had thought of a way to bring this subject up to Kara, “The other day you mentioned me adopting you if your mother and I get married. Is that something that you want?” She asked.

Kara put her spoon down, “I think so. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking while on punishment. You and mother getting married is a step in the right direction, but that doesn’t mean anything in the court of law or to my school. You will be a guardian at best, but if you adopt me, then if something happens you can keep me and no one would take me away from you,” She had given some thought about this.

Alex knew that Kara was too smart for her age, “Yes, that is true, but adopting you is a process, Kara. I want nothing more to adopt you and call you my own. Most places frown upon same-sex adoptions, and it may be difficult to adopt you.” She wanted Kara to understand the process of adoption.

“I don’t understand why? You and mother are married and it’s legal. Your adopting me should be legal too. Can’t you have someone draw up adoption papers and make them legal?” Kara asked remembering how someone had come up with paperwork to show that Diana was her mother.

Alex was scared at how advanced Kara’s thinking skills were, “We could go that route, but I don’t want anyone to question the legality of those papers.” She didn’t want to get the DEO involved with the process. Then she would have to explain why the papers needed to be drawn up.

Kara remained optimistic, “You’ll be able to adopt me. I know you can.” She was not going to give up.

Alex loved Kara’s infectious optimism, “Are you sure that is what you want, Kara?” She asked again for confirmation.

“Yeah, it’s what I really want, Alex,” Kara told her emphatically.

Alex smiled as bright as the sun, “I really want that too, Kara.” She honestly did.

They finished up their yogurt and as promised, Alex took Kara to the park where she ran around with other kids burning off all her excess energy. By the time they got home, Kara was exhausted and her mother was still nowhere to be found. This discouraged, Kara, “Mother is not here,” She was sad.

“She’ll be here before you know it. How about you wash up and get ready for a late lunch,” Alex suggested.

Kara nodded without really answering and made her way upstairs. She checked her mother’s room and didn’t see her there. Kara went to her room and didn’t see her mother there either. She wondered where her mother could be. Kara washed up but instead of going downstairs and having lunch with Alex, Kara went to her room and lay down on her bed with Mr. Bunny. Kara would learn that words can cause a lot of damage a lot more than actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Kara can't help herself. She doesn't realize that words hurt.
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Diana and Kara have a much-needed conversation while shopping for a ring for Alex.


	18. The One Where Kara and Her Mother Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Diana make up and go ring shopping for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come bringing another chapter for you to enjoy!

Tensions were running high at Casa de Danvers-Prince. Kara didn’t apologize to her mother, and her mother was walking around like everything was okay when it was not okay. Kara didn’t know how to talk to her mother about what she said in the heat of the moment, but Alex reassured her that when she was ready she would know the words to say. Little did Kara know the moment would present itself while Alex was at work and she and her mother were having breakfast together. They had planned in advance to go shopping for Alex’s ring and Kara was excited about the trip.

“Can we talk, mother?” Kara asked as she played with her food on her plate.

Diana put her newspaper down, “Talk about what, Kara?” She had waited for Kara to talk to her.

Kara put her fork down, “What I said to you the other day when I was angry.” She answered her mother’s question.

“What about what you said?” Diana asked, as she focused her attention on Kara. As a mother, it hurt to hear Kara say those three words to her even if she didn’t mean them.

Kara sighed and shifted in her seat, “I’m sorry for telling you that I hate you. I don’t hate you mother. I love you so much and you do so much for me. I know my attitude and behavior had not been the best. There is a lot going on and I am finding it hard to deal with the changes. I behaved in a way that was not becoming of a lady, and I am sorry for being a brat.” She knew her words had to come from the heart.

“Your words did hurt, Kara. I was hurt and saddened by what you’ve said to me. I never thought the day would come where you would look at me and say you hated me. I thought I had been a fair parent, and I did everything right by you. Your punishment for running away, talking back, and your attitude was needed to show you that your actions have consequences. I did not punish you to be mean. I understand that you are going through changes, it’s overwhelming, and it’s difficult for you to cope, but that does not mean say hurtful things. Words said in anger can cause more damage than actions.” Diana explained to her daughter how she felt and communicated that to Kara.

Kara felt terrible, “I should have chosen my words wisely, mother.” She felt extreme sadness and tears welling up in her eyes.

Diana held out her arms, “Come here, little one.”

Kara pushed her chair back and ran the few feet over to her mother and hugged her tightly, “I’m sorry, mother. I keep messing up.” She apologized.

Diana rubbed her hands gently down Kara’s back, “I’m sorry too, Kara. You aren’t messing up, you are learning and in that learning, you will make mistakes. I will make mistakes as well; parents aren’t as infallible as you think. Now, let’s talk about how we are going to move forward from all of this.” She knew the conversation was just beginning. Diana picked Kara up and moved to the living room. Kara was ten and tall, but Diana would always pick her daughter up when needed.

Kara wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck, “Okay,”

Diana sat down on the couch and positioned Kara on her lap, “Now, tell me what had you so angry.”

“I wanted to get off punishment. I was on punishment for two weeks and I learned my lesson about running away and talking back. I wanted to be able to see Lucy and go over to her house.” Kara stated why she was angry.

“I get that, but you were on punishment, were you not?” Diana asked gently.

Kara nodded, “Yes.”

“Okay, so you couldn’t be with Lucy. Alex and I had talked about letting you off early, but your little outburst at the table made me rethink that option. What else caused your outburst?” Diana asked Kara.

Kara sighed, “There are so many changes, mother. They are going on around me and I feel them inside of me. I’m ten and you still treat me like I am a baby. I want freedom mother and I want to be independent. I see kids my age doing a lot of things that you will not allow me to do.” She told her mother what she had told Alex.

Diana realized that she was treating Kara like a baby, but she wanted to protect her from everything, “It’s difficult for me, Kara. I will always see you as my baby and watching you grow and change makes it harder for me to let you go. There are so many bad things in this world and I want to protect you from them, but I also know that you have to experience some bad to understand. I will try to let go and let you be who you want to be, but it’s going to take time and patience. If you work with me, then I will work with you.” She put a little compromise in there for Kara.

“Okay, mother. I can work with that.” Kara agreed, “Am I still punished?” She asked again.

Diana sighed, “You have one more day of punishment, and then you can be free. I hoped you learned your lesson, Kara. Our number one rule is communication, and you will have to learn how to communicate how you feel. Alex and I are not mind readers. I know that you are maturing at a much faster rate than your human counterparts due to your physiological makeup, and it’s frightening. You are feeling things a lot stronger and a lot deeper than humans your age.” She knew there were going to be complications with Kara, but she didn’t think they would be this complicated.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I can’t explain it. I don’t understand it, mother.” She was ten she was too young to be going through all these hormonal and emotional changes.

“I know you don’t, Kara. We have Alex here to help you understand or at least try to understand. All you can do is talk to us about anything you are feeling, Alex and I will not get upset with you.” Diana reassured her daughter.

“Okay, mother. I’ll try and talk to you and Alex. Are we still going to look for her ring?” Kara asked.

Diana nodded, “Yes, we are still going to look for Alex’s ring. Clean up our dishes from breakfast and then brush your teeth, then we will be ready to go.” She kissed Kara’s forehead.

Kara smiled almost shyly, “Yes, mother.” She slid off her mother’s lap and went to go clean up the breakfast dishes.

Kara felt better after her talk with her mother things seemed to go back to normal or as normal as it was for her. They didn’t go to the shop on Main Street, instead, they went to another part of the city. Kara was a little disappointed because it wasn’t near Noonan’s, but she knew her behavior did not warrant a trip to the café. They stopped at this jewelry called ‘Diamonds Direct’, Kara thought it looked way better than Jared’s.

“What kind of ring are we looking for, mother?” Kara asked as they entered the store.

Diana knew she needed to find a ring that was practical for Alex’s line of work, “I would like a ring that is simplistic. In Alex’s line of work simple is the way to go.” She answered her daughter’s question.

Kara looked at her mother, “You can find her a simple ring, but it can be gorgeous as well.” She added.

“I like the way you think.” Diana smiled down at her daughter.

“Hi, I’m Jasmine. Welcome to Diamond’s Direct. How may I assist you today?” Jasmine a raven-haired lady approached them.

Diana smiled, “Hi, Jasmine. I am Diana and this is my daughter Kara. I am shopping for an engagement ring.” She answered the woman.

Jasmine smiled, “Congratulations on your upcoming engagement. You’ve come to the right place. We have all of your engagement ring needs. If you and your lovely daughter would follow me this way,” She told mother and daughter politely.

Kara liked this woman she was way better than Alicia from Jared and she didn’t try to flirt with her mother. Kara browsed the many rows of engagement rings and pointed at one that fit her mother’s criteria, “Mother? I think I found the ring.” The ring was white gold, had three solitaire diamonds, and was simple like her mother wanted.

Diana walked over to Kara to see where she was pointing, “That is a good find, Kara.” She praised her daughter.

Jasmine was impressed by Kara’s taste, “You have an eye for rings, Kara. This ring is one of our client’s favorites. It’s simple, doesn’t attract a lot of attention, and is low key. I think the lady in your life is going to love it.”

Diana smiled, “I think she would too. What do you think, Kara?” She asked her daughter.

Kara grinned from ear to ear, “Alex will definitely like this ring, mother. It matches the smile that she gives you when you look at her.”

“Alex smiles like a diamond?” Diana asked.

Jasmine chuckled, “I think she means that Alex smile shines bright like a diamond.” She deciphered Kara’s meaning.

Kara nodded, “That’s what I said.”

Jasmine looked at Diana, “What do you think, Diana? Do you want to go with this one or do you want to look at some of our other rings?” She asked the woman.

“I’ll go with this one.” Diana agreed on the one that Kara had picked out.

Jasmine smiled, “Your fiancée is very lucky to have you both pick out her engagement ring. A lot of thought must have gone into this.” She made conversation.

“Yes, I felt that Kara should have a part in the ring selection,” Diana explained.

“That’s a very smart way to go about finding a ring.” Jasmine pulled out the drawer that the ring was in, “Do you know her ring size?”

“Alex is a size six,” Diana answered.

Jasmine went in search of a size five ring, “Here we are a size six ring.” She showed it to Diana.

“Perfect,” Kara stated.

“Little lady hath spoken.” Jasmine teased, “I’ll go ahead and get this taken care of for you. There are complimentary mimosas over there if you would like to have one while you wait.”

Kara looked over at the counter and saw cookies, “Can I have a cookie instead?” She asked politely.

“Yes, you can have a cookie,” Diana told her daughter.

Kara made her way over to the bar and saw all kinds of cookies sitting in a case. Her eyes widened at the selection and wanted to devour them all, but she knew that was not possible. Kara went for a sugar cookie with yellow frosting and put it on a napkin. She took a bite and tried not to shove the whole thing in her mouth. The cookie was good and she wanted another one, maybe, she could ask her mother if she could go to the bakery and get her some.

“We’re all ready to go, Kara.” Diana approached her daughter.

Kara threw her trash away, “Can we stop by the bakery and get some cookies? The one I had was really, really good.” She asked as they left the store.

“We’ll see, Kara.” Diana didn’t want to immediately give in to Kara’s request.

“Okay,” Kara agreed without any pushback, “Where are we going now?” She asked as she slipped her hand in her mother’s.

Diana figured they could get a little bit of school shopping done while they were out, “School shopping. We have to make sure we get enough uniforms for you to wear.”

“Uniforms? I have to wear a uniform?” Kara whined. She wore uniforms in Paris.

“Yes, uniforms, Kara. The ones you wear here are a lot different from the ones you wore in Paris. You can wear pants or shorts along with dresses or skirts.” Diana explained the dress code to her daughter.

Kara perked up a little, “I don’t want dresses or skirts. I want to wear pants or shorts.” She wanted to be able to move.

“No dresses or skirts.” Diana agreed.

Kara found school shopping kind of fun because she had a choice of what she could wear, and her mother allowed her to pick out her shoes as well. Once they finished shopping for Kara’s uniforms they took the bags to the car and headed to a place to have some lunch. Kara’s energy was depleted and she needed to refuel.

“Thank you for letting me choose my clothes mother.” Kara thanked her mother as they sat at the table.

Diana smiled, “You said you wanted more freedom, so, I am giving you the freedom to choose your clothes. We’ll look for your book bag. Then when Alex gets home we will pick up your school supplies.”

“That’s cool. Have you talked to Alex about adopting me?” Kara asked.

“I have talked to Alex about adopting you. Why do you ask?” Diana and Alex had been discussing the options of how to proceed with Alex adopting Kara.

Kara tapped her chin as if she was thinking, “I talked to Alex about adopting me and she said that she wants to. I get to have two parents like most kids.” She answered as honestly as she could.

“Adoption is a process, Kara. It’s not going to happen overnight. You do realize that if Alex adopts you that there will be some changes. She will no longer be your friend, but she will be your parent as well. That means that you have to listen to her and if you do something that’s out of line, Alex will be able to step in and reprimand you.” Diana wanted her words to sink in.

Kara sipped at her drink, “I know that, mother. Alex does that now. She is the one who came up with me writing the essay.” She replied.

Diana thought that was creative, “She did. You will probably receive some teasing or bullying from your peers because you have two women for your parents. A lot of kids will probably call you weird names and think that you are strange, but you’re not strange or weird. You are a child with two loving parents. If someone says something to you about our relationship or you having two mothers. You do not hit them or attack them for saying things to you. When are you allowed to hit someone?” She asked her daughter. Diana didn’t want another reaction like the one in Midvale.

Kara swung her feet back and forth, “If they hit me first.”

Diana nodded, “Yes, if they hit you first. That does not mean unleash all your strength to where you can cause harm to another person.” She gave a stern warning.

“I know, mother. If Alex adopts me can I call her mom?” Kara asked softly.

“If you want to call Alex mom, then you can call her that when you are ready. I think Alex would like if you did call her mom or a variation of mom.” Diana had no issue with Kara calling Alex mom or anything of the sort.

Kara smiled, “I think she would like that too. Do you really love Alex?” She asked.

Diana did love Alex, “I do love Alex, Kara. Our ages may be far apart, but love is love.” She answered honestly.

This made Kara’s heart soar, “Alex really loves you too, mother.”

Mother and daughter finished lunch and made their way back home. Kara went upstairs to hang up her clothes in the closet. When she finished Alex was home and she went downstairs to greet her.

“Alex!” Kara ran to Alex and gave her a hug.

Alex looked at Diana who shrugged, “Hello to you too, Kara.” She hugged Kara back.

“Mother said that we are going to go book bag and school supply shopping when you got home,” Kara told Alex before letting her go.

“We are? Why are we going school shopping? I thought you hated school shopping?” Alex pretended to be shocked.

Kara smiled, “Mother said that I get to pick out my own book bag. She even let me pick out my uniforms for school and my shoes.” She told Alex excitedly. Kara felt like a big kid.

Alex looked at Diana, “You don’t say.”

Diana smirked, “I say. Kara here feels that she should be more independent. I am giving her that independence to an extent.” She replied.

“I take it that you two had a good talk and everything is alright,” Alex stated.

“Yes, everything is okay. Kara has one more day of punishment and then she will be free.” Diana told Alex what happened.

Kara smiled, “As long as I am on my best behavior.” She stated.

Alex was relieved that everything was back to normal, well as normal as they could be, “Let me freshen up and we can go get Kara’s school supplies.” She went and kissed Diana quickly on the lips.

After Alex had gotten freshened up the little family of three went shopping for Kara’s book bag and school supplies. Kara learned that talking things out and being accountable for her actions yielded greater results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Diana talked and made up. Everything is right in the Danvers-Prince household.
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Diana and Alex get married.


	19. The One With The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day and Diana and Alex tie the knot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone! I hate to say this, but we are rounding the corners of this story being finished. There are a few more chapters and I can put this baby to bed. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time out to leave kudos, comment, bookmark, subscribe, etc. You are all amazing.

It was the day of the wedding and Kara was excited to see her mother and Alex get married. It was going to be a simple ceremony, exchanging of rings in front of a Justice of the Peace. Kara would learn that the Justice of the Peace is a glorified judge that had the ability to marry couples. She had planned the party after the wedding and was excited for what was to come. Kara twirled around in the mirror to admire her dress. She picked it out all by herself, and Kara had to admit that the white dress with the pink and purple flowers looked good on her. Her long hair was pulled into two neat little space puffs, with a few curly tendrils hanging around her face.

“You look pretty love bug,” Kate told her niece.

Kara turned around and smiled, “Thanks, Aunt Kate. I can’t believe mother and Alex are getting married today. What do you think?” She asked her aunt.

“I am happy for your mother and you, love bug. Alex has proven herself to be a wonderful influence on your mother and you. You have turned into a completely different girl.” Kate had been surprised at how Kara had begun to flourish under Diana and Alex’s watch. Kara still had her moments, but she was turning out to be a well-adjusted little girl, a far cry from the shy little girl that she had been before.

Kara beamed, “I am a different girl.” She commented.

Kate sat down on Kara’s bed, “Come sit with me for a moment,” She patted the bed beside her.

Kara walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge next to her aunt, “What do you want to talk about?” She asked her aunt.

“You are wise beyond your years, love bug. I wanted to talk to you about how you feel about your mother marrying Alex?” Kate asked her niece.

“I’m really excited, Aunt Kate. Mother and Alex really love each other and make each other happy. Alex loves me and I love Alex.” Kara answered the question honestly. She couldn’t wait for her mother and Alex to marry.

“You’re not going to forget your aunt are you?” Kate asked.

Kara threw her arms around her aunt, “I will never forget you, Aunt Kate. You’re my favorite aunt…well, my only aunt. You will have to come and visit me. Mother still will not let me visit Gotham after that one time I got kidnapped by Harley.” She recalled being kidnapped by the woman.

Kate tried not to think about that night, “I know, love bug. I will be here to visit you all the time. I don’t want you replacing me with Alex.”

“Alex isn’t going to replace you. You’re my aunt and Alex will be my mom. She’s cool and all, but not as cool as you are.” Kara whispered.

Kate smiled, “I love you, love bug.”

“I love you too, Aunt Kate,” Kara replied.

“I wondered where the two of you disappeared to. It’s time to get down to the courthouse.” Diana didn’t want to intrude on Kate and Kara’s moment.

Kara let go of her aunt, “You look beautiful, mother.” She complimented her mother who had on a white pants suit. Her black hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Kara thought her mother looked like one of the power ladies she’s seen in movies.

Diana smiled, “Why thank you, Kara. You look extra cute in your dress.” She complimented Kara.

Kate got off the bed, “Alex is not going to know what’s going to hit her. Let’s get you both down to the courthouse.”

Kara found it hard to keep still in her seat as they drove to the courthouse. She didn’t get a chance to see Alex, so she wondered what she had looked like. Kara wondered if she was going to wear a suit like her mother or if she was going to wear a dress. The ceremony was simple, Kara stood by her mother and Miss. Susan stood by Alex, her Aunt Kate sat down on the bench.

“Good afternoon ladies. Today we are standing here to join Diana Prince and Alex Danvers in holy matrimony.” The judge proceeded with the officiating.

Kara listened to the judge as he said what he needed to say, and she was excited when it was time for her mother and Alex to say those words.

“Do you, Diana Prince take Alex Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, through sickness and in health til death do you part?” The judge asked.

Diana smiled at Alex, “I do.” She replied.

“Do you, Alex Danvers take Diana Prince to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, til death do you part?” The judge asked Alex.

Alex couldn’t hide her smile, “I do.”

The judge smiled, “By the power invested in me and by the state of California. I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss your bride.”

Kara watched with glee as her mother and Alex shared a kiss. She clapped her hands in joy and felt as if she was floating, but she wasn’t. Kara hugged both her mother and Alex in happiness.

“Ladies, I know present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers-Prince.” The judge announced happily.

Everyone in attendance clapped and cheered. Kara couldn’t have been happier now that her mother and Alex were married, that meant they would be together forever.

Alex looked at Diana, “Do you think she’s ready?” She asked her wife.

Kara looked in confusion, “Ready for what?” She asked.

Diana smiled at Kara, “Today isn’t just about me and Alex it’s about you too, Kara. You’ve been asking us for a while now for Alex to adopt you, so today, on our wedding day our family will be complete.” She explained to Kara.

Kara looked between her mother and Alex, “You mean?”

Alex smiled and got down on one knee in front of Kara, “I am asking you today in front of our family and the judge if you would like to be my daughter?” She and Diana had thought of the perfect way to pave the way for adoption.

Kara did not see this coming, “Yes!” She couldn’t contain her excitement and launched herself into Alex’s arms.

Diana watched in complete joy as her wife and daughter celebrated their joy, “This is just the beginning, Kara.”

Vasquez went over and hugged Alex, followed by Diana and a hug from Kara. Kate was next with the hugging and Kara couldn’t believe what was happening.

The judge cleared his throat, “Kara Athena Prince, today marks the beginning of a new journey for you and your family. Do you want to move with the process?” He asked Kara, she was young, but Kara knew what she wanted.

Kara nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, your honor. I want to move forward.” She was not going to change her mind.

The judge smiled, “If this is what you want, then we will begin the process. We will meet again in about a week or so, and we will go from there.” He told the family.

Kara held onto her mother and Alex’s hand, “Okay! Can we go home now and have our party?” She asked.

Alex laughed, “You heard the lady, let’s go party.”

Vasquez smiled, “I am so happy for you three. I have never seen such a cuter family. What do you think Kate?” She asked the other woman.

Kate smiled, “I haven’t seen anyone as cute as they are. I’m happy for all of them, that means that Alex will never be rid of me.” Her smile turned into a smirk.

Alex chuckled, “I’ve always wanted an annoying sister.” She joked.

“I’ll take it,” Kate shot back.

Kara got in the car with her parents, while her Aunt Kate got in the car with Miss. Susan. She was happy that today turned out to be a perfect day.

“So, that means the meeting with the judge is where we fill out papers?” Kara asked as they drove along the in the car.

“Yes, we meet with the judge and the papers are drawn up, but there may be additional requirements before signing the papers,” Diana explained to Kara.

Kara was confused, “What kind of requirements? I don’t have a father so you don’t have to worry about that.” She stated her thoughts.

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle at Kara’s bluntness, “Requirements meaning a possible home visit, a meeting with a psychologist, etc. They want to make sure that I am fit to be your adoptive parent.” She answered, not sure if she should use mother or not.

Kara understood, “Oh, okay. I guess that works.” She didn’t have anything to say to that, “Can I get a dog?”

Diana knew that Kara was going to slip that in there, “No, you cannot have a dog, Kara. A dog is a lot of responsibility for you right now. How about you start small, then we can work our way up.” She compromised.

Kara was going to push back but thought against it, “Okay, mother.”

The car ride was over and they made their way to the house for the small reception with family and friends. Kara even invited Lucy and her mother to come and celebrate with them.

“I can’t believe you have two moms. That is so cool, Kara.” Lucy gushed as they ate cake and drank their punch.

Kara smiled, “It’s the coolest. I hope a lot of people don’t give me too much trouble when they find out that I have two moms.” So far no one has given her any problems, but people can be fickle.

Lucy smirked, “If they do, then I can kick their butts for you. So, my sister Lucy is dating this guy in Metropolis named Clark Kent. He’s a reporter for the Daily Planet.” She mentioned casually.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Your sister is dating Clark?” She asked.

Lucy nodded, “Uh huh, but I think she also has a thing for Superman. My dad is not happy about that. He doesn’t want his daughter consorting with aliens. I don’t understand him, but I don’t listen to him.” She thought her father was an ass.

Kara was glad that Lucy didn’t share the same ideas as her dad. She didn’t want to lose a friend, “I don’t think there is anything wrong with aliens. They are harmless I guess.” She ate her cake.

“Is your Aunt Kate staying with you while your mother’s go on their honeymoon?” Lucy asked.

Kara wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, “Uh huh. I wanted to go to Gotham, but mother said no to that. Not with school starting up soon.” Her mother didn’t want her to get kidnapped again.

“That makes sense, I guess. How does it feel to have two mommies?” Lucy asked the question on her mind.

“It’s no different it’s funny when I hear ‘go ask your mother’ or ‘go ask your mom’.” Kara replied.

Lucy looked at Kara, “So, you are okay with Alex being your mom?” She remembered that Kara was not happy.

Kara nodded, “I’m okay. She asked me today to be her daughter. We have to meet with a judge and everything to make sure everything is okay.” She answered the question.

“That’s awesome, Kara. Thank you for letting me be a part of this day.” Lucy thanked Kara for letting her join.

“I’m glad you came too.” Kara smiled.

Lucy pointed to Kara’s Aunt Kate and Miss. Susan, “They’ve been around each other a lot today.”

Kara looked to where Lucy was pointing, “They are friends I think. Alex had introduced Miss. Susan and Aunt Kate. They get along fine I guess.” She didn’t understand herself, but she went with it.

Lucy shrugged it off and finished eating her food, “Maybe they like each other.”

Kara didn’t think about that, “Maybe, adults are just weird.”

The party went on and Lucy and her mother left along with Miss. Susan and the only ones left were Kara’s parents and her Aunt Kate.

“Kara, come here for a moment, Alex and I want to talk to you,” Diana called Kara over.

Kara sat down, “What about?” She asked.

“Alex and I are leaving tonight, and I want you to be on your best behavior and listen to Kate. She is in charge, not you.” Diana had told her daughter.

“I know mother,” Kara smiled impishly.

Alex hid her smile, “That means no shenanigans and if Kate tells you to do something, then you do it. Your mother and I will call and check in with you.”

Kara looked at Alex, “I understand.” She did understand.

“When we come back we are going to take a trip just the three of us before school starts for you.” Diana had told Kara.

Kara lit up like a kid in a candy store, “Are we going to Disney?” She asked excitedly.

“You’ll have to wait and see, but you have to be good. No using your powers for anything outside of the house.” Alex had to make sure she stressed that or else Kara would risk exposing herself. She had made sure that Kara had stayed under the radar, and when Hank asked Kara, Alex told him that she was Diana’s daughter and left it at that. Yes, she talked about Kara, but other than that she didn’t divulge any information.

“I’ll be good, Alex. I promise,” Kara smiled.

Diana kissed Kara on the forehead, “I know you’ll be good. I have to change clothes so Alex and I can get ready to go. Thank you for everything you did for us today.”

“I had help from Aunt Kate and Miss. Susan.” Kara had help.

Alex smiled, “That’s what makes it even more special.” She got up with Diana.

Kara watched as her mother and Alex went into the house to change their clothes so they could leave. Today was one of the happiest days of her life.

“You okay, love bug?” Kate asked as she sat down next to Kara.

Kara lay her head on her aunt’s shoulder, “I am. This is going to be mother and Alex’s first time being away from me for a few days. What if something happens?” She asked in a soft voice.

“I know it’s going to be hard for you love bug, but your mother and Alex need time for themselves. They just got married, and they will be back before you know it. Nothing is going to happen love bug.” Kate tried to reassure her niece.

Kara sighed heavily, “I hope so. This marriage thing is serious business.” She tried to joke.

“You know what else is serious business?” Kate asked.

“No, what?” Kara asked.

Kate mock whispered, “Your mother and Alex are not here so that means we can eat ice cream, and pizza, and all the good stuff while they are gone.” She told Kara.

“I like that Aunt Kate.” Kara agreed.

Kara kissed and hugged her mother and Alex good-bye with a promise that they would call her later. She was lost at what to do, so she sat on the couch with her aunt and ate popcorn while watching ‘Aladdin’. Kara would go on to learn that even parents need time to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They got married!
> 
> Next time on WCTH: The first vacation as a family.


	20. The One With The Trip To Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to Disneyland with her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuse lol. Thank you to everyone for their interest in this story.
> 
> Alright, so this chapter is the beginning of their family vacation.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara was so excited she thought it was going to bubble over. They were going to Disneyland and Universal Studios and she could not have been more excited. She’s seen the commercials on television and seen billboards and had told her mother and Alex that she wanted to go and see Mickey, Minnie, and some of the Disney Princesses. When her parents came back from their honeymoon, they surprised her with the news, and she couldn’t have been more excited. Aunt Kate was even invited to come along since she is family. Kara was disappointed that she couldn’t bring Mr. Bunny, but her mother told her that he would be safer at home where he could protect the house.

“Are we there yet?” Kara asked from the backseat.

“Not quite yet. We have another hour before we reach our destination.” Alex answered from the passenger side of the car. She wanted to drive, but Diana insisted that she drove.

Kara huffed, “I didn’t think it was going to take this long.” She was slowly losing her excitement.

Kate patted Kara’s leg, “I know love bug, but once you get there the ride will be so worth it. It’s only an hour. Why don’t we play a game to pass the time?’ She suggested as a way to keep Kara from asking ‘are we there yet?’ again.

“What kind of game?” Kara asked.

Kate had to think for a moment, “Oh, spot the states on the license plates that are not California.” She knew that there were a lot of out of state license plates in California.

Kara liked the game, “Okay. I can do that.” She tried to spot as many different license plates as she could. The game became boring to Kara and she had fallen asleep. She woke up to her name being called. Kara rubbed her eyes and put her glasses on and squealed in delight as she saw the hotel and realized that it was on the Disneyland property.

“We’re staying at the Disneyland Resort?! Does that mean we can have breakfast with the characters?” Kara asked excitedly.

Alex grinned, “It’s a surprise. Let’s get checked in so we can freshen up, get something to eat and explore.” She opened the car door and got out followed by Diana.

Kara quickly took off her seatbelt and opened the car door she couldn’t believe she was at Disneyland, “This is so exciting! Come on Aunt Kate,” She grabbed her Aunt’s hand and started walking with her parents.

“What do you think, Kara?” Diana asked her daughter basking in the delight that was on her face.

Kara couldn’t contain her smile that rivaled the sun, “I love it, mother. Thank you so much for bringing me here. How did you and Alex know?” She asked as they entered the hotel lobby.

“We can’t reveal our sources, but we figured that Disneyland is a high priority on your list. So here we are,” Alex answered.

Kara looked at her aunt, “Did you say something?” She asked her aunt.

Kate shook her head, “It wasn’t me, love bug.” She had nothing to do with it. She had no idea that Kara was into going to Disney.

Kara examined the lobby while her parents took care of getting their rooms. Kara learned that they would be staying in a three-bedroom suite, so that meant everyone would have their own room. Kara couldn’t wait to see what was in store for them when they entered their room. She ran to the elevator and pushed the button.

They stepped on the elevator and Kara watched as her mother pushed the button to the fourth floor.

“I am so excited to see the room. I hope we get a view of everything.” Kara stated excitedly.

Kate looked at Diana and Alex, “Are you sure Kara did not have any sugar today?” Just being around her niece made her tired.

Alex shook her head, “Nope, she didn’t have any sugar today. Kara is hopped up on pure energy.” She had learned that Kara had a high energy level and needed to tired out to get her to calm down.

The elevator doors opened and Kara sprinted out without waiting for her parents and aunt.

“Kara!” She heard three voices calling her name. Kara slowed down and turned around to see three very not so pleased faces looking at her.

“I’m sorry. I’m really excited.” Kara apologized.

Diana took Kara by the hand, “We know you are excited, Kara, but you still have to be careful and wait for us.” She reminded her daughter.

Kara held onto her mother’s hand as they walked down the hallway. They stopped at one of the doors and Kara waited patiently for Alex to open the door. As soon as the door opened Kara let go of her mother’s hand and went into the room. She squealed in delight as she saw Mickey’s footprints, balloons, banners, and so many other gifts in the room.

“Oh this is amazing mother and Alex,” Kara couldn’t contain her excitement as she saw illuminated lights, two different boxes with Minnie and Mickey.

Diana and Alex smiled, “Mickey and Minnie were waiting for you.”

Kara lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, “Can I open the gifts, mother?” She asked itching to dive into the gifts.

“Of course you can,” Alex couldn’t contain her happiness seeing Kara’s face.

Kate pulled out her phone and took all the pictures of Kara opening the boxes and seeing her face light up at each gift she discovered.

“We have cookie bouquets, towels, ears, glasses, a pillowcase with my name on it. And a Mickey and Minnie doll. There are also chocolates and candy. I can’t wait to eat all of this,” Kara exclaimed.

Diana noticed that Kara had overlooked that the towel, bag, banner, and other gifts were personalized with Kara’s name. She and Alex figured the welcome celebration would make Kara happy and they were not disappointed by her response.

“You have a lot of special treats, love bug. You have to share the wealth,” Kate told her niece.

Kara smiled, “I am going to share all of my wealth.” She went to the window and saw the view of Disneyland, “We have a view of Disneyland! Oh, this is so magical.” She clapped her hands.

“We should bring our things inside from the car,” Alex suggested.

Diana nodded, “Yeah, we will have help from our bellhop, so it would make it so much easier. Kara come along we have to get our belongings from the car.” She told her daughter.

Kara came away from the window, “Okay.” She couldn’t wait to come back to the room.

It didn’t take long for them to bring their stuff upstairs with the extra hands of the bell person. Once they were situated, Kara decided it was time for them to have lunch and then explore the hotel. First stop was _Ballast Point Brewing Company_. It was a casual and family-friendly restaurant with a lot of vegetarian options.

“Can I get whatever I want?” Kara asked as they were seated at the table.

“Not whatever you want, Kara.” Diana corrected her daughter.

Kate chuckled, “I will let you eat some of my food.” She whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara giggled, “Okay.”

“What are you two conspiring about over there?” Alex asked as she watched Kate and Kara interact with each other.

“Nothing!” Kara piped up.

Diana eyed Kara, “Why don’t I believe that?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know.” She smiled sweetly.

Lunch was a spirited affair as Kara dominated the conversation of what they should do for the rest of the day. Kara wanted to explore the hotel and then go to the pool to swim. Ever since she had been enrolled in swimming lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Kara wanted to show off what she’s learned.

“Can I have dessert?” Kara asked after she finished all of her meal and some of her Aunt Kate’s.

Diana shook her head, “Not right now, Kara. If you want to go to the pool you will have to settle for dessert later.”

“Also, you have all those sweets upstairs,” Alex reminded Kara of the parade of treats that she had upstairs.

Kara forgot about that, “Oh, yeah.”

“Let’s go to the pool,” Kate suggested.

They left the restaurant and went upstairs to change into their bathing suits. Kara was excited to get in the pool. So much so, when they went outside to the pool she put her stuff down and jumped in the pool and began to swim. Luckily there were not a lot of people at the pool.

“Did you see me?” Kara asked as she swam over to the side of the pool.

Diana was about to chastise her daughter, but decided against it, “You have to be careful, Kara.” She was glad that Kara was comfortable with water, but she was still a little shaken by Kara floating face down in the pool.

Kara nodded, “I will be mother.” She continued swimming.

She was later joined by her aunt and Alex, Kara learned a new game called _Marco Polo._ After some time, she found herself growing tired of all the pool fun. She climbed out of the pool and went over to the cabana where her mother and Alex were sitting and climbed between them.

“Are you tired, sweet pea?” Alex noticed how Kara was lagging.

Kara lay her head on her mother’s shoulder, “Uh huh.” She replied tiredly.

“Hey, Kate. We’re going to take Kara upstairs so she can take a nap.” Alex had told Kate where they were going, since she was talking to a beautiful woman.

Diana chuckled, “It never fails, Kate always picks up women wherever she goes. It’s a gift.” She looked over at Kate.

“I’m sure you were the same way as well. You probably had women fall over you,” Alex taunted.

“And men,” Diana shot back as she picked Kara up.

Alex gathered all of their things and put it in their bag and followed Diana and Kara into the hotel. She was thankful that Kara had wound down which meant that her child would not be running on excess energy. Alex learned that taking care of a Kryptonian child was a lot of hard work.

Kara woke up and she saw that it was almost sunset she must have really been tired. She climbed out of her bed and opened the door in search of her parents and aunt. Kara looked in the room her parents shared and saw them fast asleep, she crept out of their room and went to search for Aunt Kate. She found her aunt watching television her room.

“Hey, love bug. Did you enjoy your nap?” Kate asked as she saw Kara standing at her door.

Kara nodded and walked over to her aunt's bed and climbed on top, “Uh huh. Mother and Alex are sleeping. I’m hungry.” She told her aunt.

“I figured you would be. Why don’t you get showered and changed into some new clothes and we can get something to eat? It will give your parents quiet time so they can finish sleeping.” Kate suggested.

Kara smiled, “Okay. We can bring them something back wherever we go. I’m glad you’re here, Aunt Kate. I would have eaten my way through cookies and chocolate by now.” She admitted.

“I don’t think your parents would approve of that. Go get showered and changed.” Kate told her niece.

Kara left her aunts room and went back to her room and opened up one of her suitcases and pulled out a pair of shorts and a peach colored t-shirt. Kara pulled out her underwear and some socks. She closed her bag and went into the bathroom which was big and a little intimidating, especially the shower. Kara was able to maneuver the shower and found herself enjoying it so much. When she was cleaned, Kara grabbed one of the big fluffy white towels and dried herself off. She put her clothes on and found the blow dryer to blow dry her hair. It was one of the things that her mother said she would have to learn how to do on her own.

Kara enjoyed independence, but she missed when her mother would help her at times. She learned that her quest for independence was a double-edged sword. Kara emerged from the bathroom she noticed that her parents were awake.

“You’re up. You were sleeping.” Kara pointed out the obvious.

“We were, but then we woke up. I’m so proud of you for letting your mother and I sleep,” Alex thanked Kara for letting them sleep.

Kara smiled, “You and mother needed some sleep. So, Aunt Kate and I were going to go out to dinner.” She explained.

“That is very sweet of your aunt to take you out for dinner. You two can still go out to dinner, and then you two can bring us back something to eat. We’re still tired.” Diana had told her daughter. The truth of the matter was they needed a little alone time, they were spoiled on their honeymoon.

Kate smirked, “Kara and I will be more than happy to bring you something back from the restaurant.” She knew that Diana and Alex were looking for an excuse to knock boots.

Kara looked between all the adults they were having some sort of conversation that she didn’t understand. Whatever it was she didn’t want any part of it and wanted to eat instead.

“Can we go now? My stomach is going to eat itself.” Kara complained about the rumbling in her stomach.

Diana laughed at how dramatic her daughter was being, “Your stomach is not going to eat itself, Kara. I want you to listen to your Kate and do not run off. Also, don’t forget your glasses.” She handed them to Kara.

Kara smiled and took the glasses, “Oops, I forgot.” She put her glasses on her face.

“Go eat and come back so we can watch the fireworks from our room soon.” Alex ushered Kate and Kara towards the door.

“Yes!” Kara cheered, “Come on Aunt Kate.” She grabbed her aunt by the hand and pulled her towards the door.

“Hold on, love bug. I have to get my wallet, phone, and key card.” Kate had told her overly excited niece.

Kara pouted, “Okay,” She ran to her mother and gave her a hug followed by Alex.

“You’re going to have to quit growing, kiddo.” Alex joked.

Kara giggled, “I’m going to be tall like you and mother.” She grinned.

“That you are, tall like the Amazonian you are,” Diana agreed.

Kate chuckled, “She will get it from her mama. Come on love bug lets go eat.” She was ready to eat and leave the love birds alone.

They left the room and Kara looked at her aunt, “They want to have sex don’t they?” She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Kate laughed, “Yeah, they do, love bug. It’s easier to do it when there aren’t any children alone. How did you get to be so smart?” She asking jokingly.

“I’ve always been smart, Aunt Kate. I am much smarter than humans give me credit for.” Kara deadpanned.

“You are definitely Alex’s child.” Kate ruffled Kara’s hair. She didn’t realize how much Kara had picked up on Alex’s mannerisms and facial expressions.

Kara smiled from ear to ear, “I will really be her child when she adopts me.” She stated.

“You’re excited about that, huh?” Kate asked.

“Yeah, I’ll have two parents and mother will have help, and if anything happens no one can take me away from Alex,” Kara replied smartly.

Kate was no longer surprised at Kara’s ability to break down complex concepts, “You always amaze me, love bug.” She hugged Kara to her.

Dinner went well and Kara made sure that they got food for her parents before heading back upstairs. She had her picture taken with Minnie and Goofy after dinner and shared her excitement as soon as she went back into the room, but she was not ready for what she saw.

“Kate get Kara out of here!” Alex and Diana said at the same time as they tried to cover up their nakedness.

Kara felt herself being pushed out of the room, “What was mother doing between Alex’s legs?” She asked traumatized.

Kate had to search for an answer, “It’s a new yoga pose.” She answered quickly.

Kara’s never seen a yoga pose like that before, “What’s it called?” She asked out of curiosity.

“Downward cat,” Kate replied. She was not equipped to answer these questions.

The door opened, “You can come in now,” Diana held the door opened for Kate and Kara. She could not look Kara in the eyes.

“We didn’t expect to have you back so soon,” Alex replied nervously feeling like she was just caught by her parents.

Kate held up the bag, “We bought you some food, but I am sure it may not be enough. You probably worked up a much bigger appetite.” She joked and put the bag of food on the table.

“There’s always room for dessert,” Kara piped up.

This caused the adults to laugh nervously at Kara’s phrasing. Kara brushed it off and went towards the window, “It’s time for the fireworks. Can we go on the balcony and watch?” She asked.

“Yeah. I also got you these,” Alex pulled out some earphones

Kara looked at them, “What’s this?” She asked examining the big ear muffs.

“These are noise-canceling earphones. I got these for you so you will not be overwhelmed by the loud popping noise of the fireworks,” Alex explained.

“Okay,” Kara took them

Diana cleared her throat, “Put them on your ears,” She told her daughter.

Kara did as instructed and headed out to the balcony where she could see everything. She couldn’t contain her excitement as the different colored sparkles exploded across the sky. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Diana and Alex looked on as their daughter pointed at the fireworks. The embarrassment of a few minutes ago had worn off and all that mattered was their time with Kara. Diana knew that she would have to address what Kara saw today.

Kara took off her headphones when the show was over, “That was so awesome! I hope we get to see it again while we’re here.” She smiled.

“I agree it was beautiful, Kara. Are you enjoying yourself?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh. I can’t wait until we go to Disneyland tomorrow. I have to get an autograph book so I can get all of the autographs.”

“We have it covered.” Alex had bought Kara a Minnie Mouse autograph book.

“Cool!” Kara agreed.

They made their way back inside and Kara went into her bedroom to change into her pajamas and to watch some television. She was in the middle of watching some show on The Disney Channel when her parents entered her room.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing, Kara. Your mother and I wanted to talk to you about what you saw when you came into the room.” Alex tried not to show nervousness.

Kara frowned, “What’s there to talk about? Aunt Kate already told me.” She explained.

Diana’s face fell, “What did Kate tell you?” She asked hoping that her wayward sister did not give Kara the sex talk.

“She said that you and Alex were practicing some new yoga techniques. She said it was called the downward cat.” Kara explained what her aunt had told her, “I find it a little weird since you do yoga with clothes on, but you and Alex were naked.” She pointed out.

Alex covered her face with her hand, “It’s called hot yoga, Kara.”

“Can I try it too?” Kara asked.

“No!” Diana and Alex answered together.

Kara cocked her head to the side studying her mother and Alex, “Why?”

“It’s something only adults can do,” Diana explained.

Kara didn’t push any further, “Oh, okay.” She said nothing else.

“Are you alright, Kara?” Diana asked her daughter.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh. So, will the yoga that you two are doing give me a little brother or sister?” She asked sweetly.

“That’s a talk we will save for another time when we are back home.” Alex rushed out.

Kara shrugged, “Okay. Can I go back to watching my show now?” She felt a little awkward and wanted to be alone.

“If that is what you want, then you can get back to watching your show. If you have any questions you can always ask us.” Diana rushed to reassure her daughter.

Kara didn’t look at her mother or Alex, “I understand.” She listened as her parents left her room. They were being weird and it was making her feel weird. Kara learned that walking in your parents doing naked yoga was something that she wouldn’t want to see again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kara was traumatized by her parents. How many people have accidentally walked in on their parents? *raises hand*
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments down below!
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Kara goes to Disneyland and has a meltdown of epic proportions.


	21. The One With The Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to Disneyland and it doesn't turn out as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sad to say that there is one more chapter left of this story. So prepare yourself for the ending. Again, thank you to everyone who has supported this story and followed along on the journey of Diana and Alex's relationship.

The morning was off to a great start at least to Kara it was they had breakfast with Snow White, which delighted Kara to no end, and there were guest appearances from Donald Duck, Pluto, and Cinderella. Kara enjoyed talking to them and that set the precedent for the rest of the day. They picked up their tickets from the concierge, which came with their package. Kara learned that they were fast past tickets and they get early access to the park before any other guests. The best part of the hotel is they didn’t have to drive to get to the park they would be shuttled to the front entrance. This is how Kara found herself between her mother and Alex. Her aunt was sitting on the opposite side of Alex.

“I can’t wait to see all of the princesses and ride the rides. I want to see the parade down Main St. I want to do it all,” Kara told her parents as they made their way to the park.

“We don’t have to do everything today, Kara. There is always tomorrow. The park is not going anywhere.” Diana had told her daughter.

Kara sighed, “I know, but I don’t want to miss anything today.” She pouted.

Alex played with one of Kara’s French braids, “I know you don’t, sweet pea. You will not miss anything. Kate, did you remember to bring Kara’s bag?” She asked her sister about Kara’s special bag for outings.

Kate held up Kara’s bag, “I have it right here.” She made sure that they didn’t leave it behind.

Kara hated her bag it made her feel like a kid, but her mother always told her it would help in case she got overwhelmed.

“I don’t know why I need a stupid bag. I haven’t had to use it in years,” She replied sourly.

Diana looked at her daughter, “We discussed this, Kara. You are in a different environment and there will be a lot of people, different sights and sounds. We do not know how you will be able to process everything happening all at once.” She told her daughter quietly.

Kara crossed her arms, “I’ll be fine mother, honest.” She tried to reassure her mother.

“If you are fine or not we will still carry the bag. We do not want to take any chances.” Alex backed up Diana.

Kara knew it was a losing battle and didn’t want to ruin their day, “Okay,” She was not happy at all. The rest of the shuttle ride was spent with Kara being quiet while the adults around her talked. Her mood changed as they approached the park and she couldn’t contain her joy when it was time to get off the shuttle.

“We’re here!” Kara said her first words since the shuttle.

“That we are. Are you in a better mood now?” Diana asked her daughter.

Kara nodded happily, “Uh huh. Can we go inside? I want to go inside now.” She was bouncing from foot to foot.

“Wait a minute love bug, well go inside in a moment.” Kate put a calming hand on Kara’s shoulder. She had a feeling that they were going to be in for a long day with Kara.

Kara calmed a little when she felt her aunt’s hand on her shoulder, “I’m so excited.”

They showed their passes at the gates and the park was full of early goers and Kara sought out the hands of her mother and Alex. Kara was anxious and excited about everything, “Can we go to Fantasyland first?” She asked as they walked down Main Street.

“We have to locate it on the map,” Alex replied.

Kate pulled out a map of the park, “Fear not, I have a map of the entire park.” She opened it, “So we are here, we have to go past The Walt Disney Statue and we will be there.” Kate pointed in the direction of Fantasyland.

Kara took in the different stores and various places on their walk, it was magical to say the most. She smiled as Aurora’s Castle came into view, “Can we see Aurora’s Castle?”

“Sure,” Diana agreed.

Kara let go of her mother and Alex’s hands and was about to sprint away when she felt a hand on her arm stopping her from running.

“What did we tell you, Kara?” Alex asked her daughter.

Kara sighed, “Not to run off,” She replied in a sulky tone.

Alex nodded, “And what were you about to do?” She asked another question.

“Run off, but I wasn’t going to run that far ahead.” Kara tried to reason.

Diana looked at her daughter, “Regardless, running off is not allowed. You will stay with Alex and I at all times.” She knew that Kara had loved her independence and hated when it was limited, but in this case, it needed to be monitored.

Kara nodded, “Okay. Can we go to the castle now?” She asked again.

“Come on kid.” Kate took Kara’s hand in hers.

To say Kara enjoyed Aurora’s castle was an understatement she loved everything about it. So much so, her mother bought her a 3D puzzle of the castle so Kara could put it together. Not only that, she was able to take a picture with Aurora and Prince Phillip. She even got their autograph and Kara was on cloud nine.

After the castle tour, the little family went on the Dumbo ride and Kara had the time of her life. It felt as if she was flying. She held her hands out to the side to pretend she was flying; it was as close to flying as she was going to get. The ride was over and Kara ran to where her mother and Aunt Kate was standing.

“Did you have fun?” Diana asked her daughter.

Kara nodded enthusiastically, “Yes! I did. It felt like I was flying.” She looked at Alex, “Thank you for coming with me.”

Alex smiled, “It was my pleasure, Kara. Where to next?” She asked enjoying the park, but if anyone was to ask her she would deny it.

Kate smirked, “How about we go to it’s a Small World?” She suggested.

Alex and Diana shared horrified expressions. They hoped that Kara would ignore the place at all costs, but thanks to Kate they were probably going to go now.

Kara hopped up and down, “Can we? Can we?” She asked.

Diana looked at Kate, “I am going to kill you,” She mouthed to the other woman.

Kate smiled and shrugged, “That’s not going to happen,” She joked.

Kara was excited to go on the ride she didn’t understand why her parents had an aversion to the song. It was catchy and she liked to sing it. When Kara grows older she would learn that the ride and the song are annoying as hell.

The ride was the beginning of the end and Kara found herself growing increasingly overwhelmed by the singing dolls and the music. She covered her ears to try and drown out the noise, “Make it stop!” She cried.

Ever the mother, Diana found the headphones in Kara’s ‘emergency’ bag and put them on Kara’s ears. Kara seemed to relax and enjoy the rest of the ride. Little did Alex, Diana, and Kate know that this would set the tone for the rest of the day.

Kara saw the Mad Hatter and the Queen of Hearts and she wanted to get her pictures taken with them, “Can I have a picture with them and have them sign my book?” She asked her parents.

Kate took Kara over to the characters, “Here you are my lady,”

Kara took her autograph book and got their autographs and went back to her parents, “I got their autographs, but they don’t talk.” She pointed out.

“They are working, Kara. So, they can’t really talk right now like the princesses can.” Diana explained.

“Can we get something to eat?” Kara was hungry again.

“Let’s go feed the tiger in your stomach,” Alex tickled Kara in her side.

Kara giggled, “Stop, Alex,” She commanded through bits of laughter.

They made a trip to Edelweiss Snacks and Kara indulged herself on a turkey leg, and a frozen Minute Maid lemonade and she was satisfied.

“That was so good. I want another one!” She told her parents as she wiped her hand with the back of her hand.

Kate wrinkled her nose in disgust and handed Kara a napkin, “Use a napkin, love bug,” She reminded her niece.

Kara took the napkin and wiped her mouth, “Can I get a churro?” She asked after wiping her mouth.

“We’ll see, Kara,” Alex didn’t want to outright tell Kara no, but having her high on sugar while in the sunlight was a bad idea.

After the tour of Fantasyland and meeting Snow White they made their way over to Mickey’s Toon Town and it was the beginning of the end. Kara found herself growing increasingly tired of having to wait in line for all the attractions. Her patience was wearing thin and her happiness turned into pure frustration.

“Why do we have to wait? We have fast passes and we still have to wait.” Kara stomped her foot in agitation.

Diana could tell her daughter’s mood was rapidly deteriorating, “Yes, we have fast passes, but we still have to wait until the others on the ride come back. I know you are getting frustrated at waiting, but it’s only fair that we wait our turn.” She remained calm and talked to Kara in a way to keep her from flaring up.

Kara crossed her arms, “It’s not fair, mother!” She stomped her foot again. This time a little crack appeared near Kara’s foot.

Alex looked down and saw this, “Kara I think it’s time for us to take a time out and cool down a little.” She urged her daughter to calm down.

Kara stomped her foot again, “I don’t want a time out. I don’t want to wait anymore!” She shouted louder this time.

Kate stepped in, “Love bug, we were having a good day today and getting upset will not make the day any better. Listen to your mother and relax for a little bit our time will come.” She tried to reason with Kara.

Kara was not appeased, “No!” She stomped her foot again, this time causing a little shake on the ground.

Diana looked around and saw that people were looking at them and she picked Kara up and exited the line.

“No! I don’t want to go! Put me down right now, mother!” Kara demanded as she was thrashing her legs and arms around in her mother’s arms.

“Kara, calm down, please,” Diana tried to reason with her daughter as she searched for a secluded spot to set Kara down.

Kara continued flailing, “I don’t want to calm down. I want to get on the ride!” She screamed and went rigid in her mother’s arms as a way to protest being taken away.

Diana stayed composed and calm as she found a bench and sat down with Kara in her arms. She was red in the face, “Kara, I know you want to get on the ride, but I think you need to calm down and tell me why are you so upset?” She asked her daughter a pointed question.

“I didn’t want to wait to get on the ride,” Kara deflated a little, but she was still wound up.

“I get that, but you also have to wait your turn. I know the line was long, but everyone has to get a chance to get on the ride. We were not that far behind,” Diana tried to reason with her daughter.

Kate and Alex came running over towards them, “Is she okay?” Kate asked.

Diana nodded, “Kara is okay, she was overwhelmed and frustrated. She wanted to get on the ride.” She explained the situation.

Alex sighed and sat down on the bench next to Diana, “With her frustration, another unique ability decided to show itself back there.” She whispered quietly.

Kate reached in Kara’s bag and pulled out a small bag of green grapes and a juice box for Kara. Thankfully it was frozen so it kept cold in the bag.

Kara reached for the bag of grapes and opened it up and began to eat them. They were green which was her favorite ones to eat.

“I saw that. I think being in all this sun is intensifying her abilities. We should go back to the hotel and let Kara wind down a little, and maybe come back later.” Diana suggested.

“I don’t want to leave. We’re going to miss the parade and stuff.” Kara did not like that option.

Alex tried this time, “I know we are going to miss the parade, but we can always see it another time. We will be here for a few days, so you’re not going to miss it. Right now, you are absorbing too much sun and you need to get out of it for a while.” She hoped that Kara would understand.

Kara finished eating her grapes and accepted the juice box, “I was having fun.” She was a little calmer now that she was out of the sun.

“I know you were having fun, Kara, but being out in this much sun right now is not good for you. So, why don’t we find something else to do that doesn’t require you being in the sun. Then we can come back later on this evening and enjoy the park.” Alex offered a compromise.

Kara shook her head, “No! I don’t want to come back!” She protested again.

Kate tried this time, “Kara, listen to me love bug, do you want to go to go swim in the pool?” She tried.

“No! I don’t want to swim in the pool. I want to stay here,” Kara protested again.

Diana tried to remain patient, “We are going back to the hotel, Kara. Right now, you are over stimulated, you are hot, and you are tired. It’s passed your nap time.”

“I don’t want to take a nap. I am not a baby,” Kara pouted.

“We know you’re not a baby, Kara. But the excitement of today has become too much for you. We’ll go back to the hotel  and get some rest and then we can come back.” Alex tried her hand this time.

Kara threw juice box down on the ground, “I don’t want it!” She tried to run but her mother had a tight grip on her, “I don’t want to go! I don’t want to go!” She kept protesting as she felt herself being picked up.

“Put me down, mother! Put me down!” Kara screamed at the top of her lungs which caused Kate and Alex to hold their ears.

Kara fought and yelled and screamed as she was carried out of the park. She didn’t want to leave and she didn’t want to take a nap. Kara eventually tired herself out and was calm by the time they arrived at the hotel.

“I can walk,” Kara told her mother.

Diana shook her head, “I know you can, but right now, you need to relax and calm yourself.” She told her daughter calmly.

“I am calm,” Kara tried again.

Diana was not going to go back and forth with her daughter over her being calm or not. She needed to get Kara inside the room and let her sleep.

Kara realized that her protesting was futile and remained silent on the journey back to their hotel room. She didn’t say anything as she was deposited on her bed, she didn’t say anything as the windows in her room were closed and her room was darkened.

“I know you don’t like this, Kara, but it will help you. Go to sleep and we can continue our day,” Diana told Kara soothingly.

Kara protested, “I don’t want to go to sleep,” She replied tiredly.

Diana kissed Kara’s forehead, “Sleep well, little one,” She backed out of the room and closed the door.

“Is she asleep?” Kate asked as Diana entered the living room.

Diana sighed, “After some protesting, she finally went to sleep. We didn’t think this through.” She looked at her wife.

Alex ran her hand over her face, “We didn’t, but now we know. I think we should stick to low key during the day and then do everything else in the evening. I was not expecting for her to power up like she did.” This was a new level of superpowers for her.

Kate shook her head, “Kara is going to be entirely too powerful. You saw what her stomping and screaming did.”

Diana sighed, “I know. We are going to have to work with Kara to keep her emotions under control and find a way to drain most of her energy,” She didn’t know how they were going to do that.

Alex had an idea, “Why don’t I take her for morning runs with me? Before school, we can do a run. It will be enough to tire her out and have her remain focused and calm at school.” She didn’t know if it was going to work, but having Kara run with her in the morning may help.

Diana smiled, “I like that idea. That still doesn’t help with her emotional state.” She was concerned about that.

“We’ll have to come up with a way to help Kara deal with her emotions in a healthy way. Right now, she melts down because she is over stimulated and frustrated.” Alex pointed out the most stressful times for Kara.

“Keep her on her routine until she can handle everything on her own. Kara is used to a routine and the vacation is throwing her off and she is being exposed to a lot more stimulation than she’s been exposed to before. Maybe exposing her to small situations will help, but then again, I’m not a scientist.” Kate suggested.

Alex agreed with Kate, “I think that might help. You rock, Kate.” She told her sister.

Kate beamed, “I’m not only beauty I have brains as well.” She grinned.

Kara woke up from her nap she was feeling better and wanted something to eat. After eating some lunch instead of going back to Disneyland they went to Disney Springs and spent some time there. It was the best time ever. Kara learned that her parents knew what was best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it. Kara's Disneyland adventure.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comment box down below.
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Alex finally adopts Kara.


	22. The One with the Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally adopts Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the end of this little story. It turned out longer than I had initially intended. I had so much fun writing Little Kara and her two mommies. Thank you to everyone who followed along on their journey. 
> 
> (One story down and two more to go)
> 
> I hope this chapter is satisfactory.

It was a long process, but the day had come where Alex would officially be able to adopt Kara. Kara was excited and felt it was about time after the home visits and the discussion with a psychologist, they gave the approval for Alex to adopt her. Today they were going to stand in front of a judge and Alex would sign the papers, that would make Kara have two parents. There was a lot of excitement and afterward, they were going to have a small party with close family. Kara was excited about that as well.

“Hey, love bug. Today is a big day for you isn’t it?” Kate asked her niece.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, Alex gets to adopt me and we get to be a proper family. Are you excited?” She asked her aunt. Her aunt had been a little on the emotional side.

“Yeah, I’m okay, love bug. I’m happy for you and your mother. Alex is a good woman and she takes care of you and loves your mother very much. She’s everything that I hoped for and more.” Kate told Kara honestly. Kate had been around them long enough to know that Alex was a good woman, fierce, protective, and selfless. She had a few qualms about the age difference because Alex was so young, but Alex made her reconsider.

“She makes mother very happy. And she makes me happy too. Don’t tell mother I told you this, but she makes the best lunch as well. Alex slips me a few extra cookies and snacks here and there.” Kara whispered.

Kate zipped her lips, “I know nothing. I know she does more than give you extra snacks, but we can leave it at that.” She was not going to share the information that Kara had told her. It would be their little secret.

“What are you two out here whispering about?” Diana asked as she joined Kate and her daughter on the front porch.

Kara smiled, “Nothing! We were talking about school and stuff.” She answered quickly.

Diana raised an eyebrow, “School and stuff? What kind of stuff?” She asked her daughter.

“Kara wants to try out for the soccer team. National City has a recreational soccer team that Kara wants to play for.” Kate jumped in since Kara sucked at lying. Plus, she saw the form on the refrigerator in the kitchen.

“Kara has mentioned that she wanted to join the soccer team this spring. We told her that if she keeps up with her grades in school, then we will sign her up for soccer.” Diana, Alex, and Kara had come up with an agreement, that if Kara wanted to play soccer in the spring, then she would have to keep her grades up for a semester. So far, Kara has held up her end of their deal, and they were going to allow Kara to play soccer.

“I can’t wait. I’ve been practicing in the backyard. Alex bought a field goal and put it in the backyard for me to practice. She put it in the part of the yard that isn’t close to the pool.” Kara stated.

Kate nodded, “I saw that. That was very smart of Alex.” She liked the idea of keeping the goal away from the pool.

Diana, “Yeah, even with all the precautions we took for the pool, we can never be too careful.” She played with Kara’s hair a little.

“That’s true.” Kara agreed, remembering her fall into the pool and how panicked her mother and Alex were.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and put the dress on that Alex likes so much,” Diana suggested to her daughter.

Kara shot up off the bench, “Okay,” She went inside to put on one of her favorite dresses. Kara entered her room and saw Mr. Bunny sitting on the bed and she grabbed him.

“Guess what, Mr. Bunny? In a few hours, we are going to see a judge and sign papers. Alex is going to adopt me. I get to have two moms. That’s cool right?” She asked her favorite stuffed animal.

“I know right. I am so excited.” Kara put her bunny down and proceeded to change her clothes.

The last two months had been filled with a lot of changes, she got up in the mornings with Alex and went out for a short run. Kara had come to enjoy the runs with Alex and sometimes her mother joined too. Kara had made a couple of new friends outside of Lucy, Sara was in the 7th grade with them, and the three of them hung out a lot and had sleepovers. Kara had issues with a few kids bullying her, but she set them straight and they never bothered her again.

Kara learned how to channel her emotions in a positive way. If she is feeling overwhelmed or overly emotional she would paint or go outside and kick a few soccer balls around.

All in all, Kara’s life wasn’t bad it was better. They had come a long way from when they first started. Her mother had gradually learned to let go, and Alex had shown her what it was like to be a kid in America.

Kara still had her hang-ups, but they work through them together as a family. She pulled the dress over her head and smoothed it out over and made sure it didn’t have any wrinkles. The dress she had on was blue and it had a little ribbon in the back. Alex thought that Kara looked good in blue. Her mother agreed that blue was her color.

“Knock, knock,” Diana knocked on Kara’s door.

Kara smiled, “Hi, mother. I’m dressed.” She twirled do her mother could see her dress.

Diana smiled, “You look beautiful. I came in to do your hair for the special occasion.”

“Okay. Where is Aunt Kate?” Kara asked about her aunt.

Diana sat down on Kara’s bed, “She is downstairs talking your mom,” She tested the word out with Kara.

Kara sat between her mother’s legs, “At the end of the day she will be officially my mom.” She stated proudly.

Diana pulled out a comb, brush, and hair product to do Kara’s hair, “She will on paper, but Alex had been your mom for a long time now.” She combed through Kara’s hair. It was time to get it trimmed.

“Are you okay with Alex adopting me?” Kara asked her mother for the tenth time.

“I am more than okay with Alex adopting you. I wouldn’t have it any other way. She loves you and she is very protective of you. I couldn’t ask for a better woman to be your mother, Kara.” Diana told Kara honestly. She and Alex had a conversation about her adopting Kara in length.

Kara smiled, “I get to be a Danvers-Prince like you.”

“You do or you can be Kara Prince-Danvers,” Diana suggested.

Kara shook her head, “Nah, that sounds so weird. It wouldn’t go with my middle name. I like Danvers-Prince.” She thought it sounded better that way.

Diana took a section of Kara’s hair and put it in a braid and wrapped it around the crown of Kara’s head like a halo, “Kara Athena Danvers-Prince. You sound like royalty.” She pointed out.

Kara looked at her mother and gave her a small smile, “I am royalty, mother. You’re a princess and I am a princess too.” She stated proudly.

“That you are, Kara. You’re our princess.” Diana lightly tapped Kara’s nose, “Alright, you look like a princess.” She told her daughter.

Kara got off the bed and went to look at herself in the full-length mirror, “Do you think mom would like my hair?” She asked.

“I think she would love your hair, Kara. I did it,” Diana joked, “We have to get down to the courthouse now.”

Kara opened her closet door and grabbed her shoes that matched her dress, “Okay. We don’t want to be late for a very important date.” She quoted the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland.

Kara put her shoes on and followed her mother downstairs where Alex and her aunt were sitting, “How do I look?” She asked as she hopped off the last step.

Alex smiled, “You look beautiful, Kara. I do love that dress and your hair, it’s beautiful just like you.” She complimented her daughter. Alex still couldn’t believe that she was using ‘my daughter’ to describe Kara.

Kara preened, “It’s our special day, mom. I have to look extra special.” She grinned.

“That you do, Kara. You could wear a plastic bag and today would still be special.” Kate joked.

“Aunt Kate! Is it time to go?” Kara asked.

Diana nodded, “It is time to go. I’m so happy the day has come. The last two months have been torture, but I know the court was just doing their job. It’s time to make us official.” She grabbed her purse.

Alex grabbed the keys and helped Kara out of the door. The air was kind of cool for October, but not too cool where a jacket was needed. Kara got in the car along with her parents and her aunt and put her seatbelt on for safety. She was about to go through another change and she was okay with this change because it was one that she initiated. The ride to the courthouse was filled with laughter and funny stories. It didn’t take long to reach the courthouse, and as soon as they got out, Kate took a picture of the family.

Kara held onto her mother’s hands as they walked up the stairs to the building. They walked to the courtroom and entered. It seemed a lot bigger than Kara had remembered, but she saw the judge and she relaxed.

“Welcome, today is a joyous day in National City, today we have Alex Danvers adopting Kara Prince. It is my pleasure to bring this family together. I’ve read the reports, and I’ve seen this family together, and I know they were meant to be.” The judge started.

Kara held on tightly to her mother’s hands as the judge began talking. She looked over her shoulder and saw her Aunt Kate sitting in one of the pews. Kara turned around to pay attention to what the judge was saying.

“Alright, without further ado, it is time to sign the adoption papers to make it official that Alex Danvers is now a parent to Kara Prince.” The judge smiled and handed Alex a pen.

Alex let go of Kara’s hand and stepped forward towards the desk and the nerves she felt earlier disappeared as she signed the papers. Once she finished, Kara was officially hers.

“And Mrs. Danvers-Prince,” The judge handed Diana the pen.

Diana released Kara’s hand and stepped towards the desk and signed her name on the papers. The day had come and she couldn’t have been more relieved and excited to start their lives together.

The judge smiled and looked at Kara, “You are too young to sign the document, little lady. But you get to do the most important job of all.” The judge had told Kara.

Kara smiled, “What job is that?” She asked wondering what it could be.

The judge motioned for Kara to come forward, and she did. Kara watched as the judge handed her the gavel.

“Why are you giving me the gavel?” Kara asked out of confusion. The judge is the one who bangs the gavel.

The judge smiled, “Well, you get the final say and the gavel give your word. It’s a big responsibility. Are you up to it?” He asked Kara.

Kara took the gavel and nodded, “I am!” She nearly screamed.

“Now, turn around so you are facing everyone and when you’re ready, bang that gavel.” The judge instructed Kara.

Kara turned around and smiled brightly, “It is law,” She stated and she banged the gavel twice. Kara turned and hugged the judge.

Family pictures were taken with the judge and of course lots of pictures of Kara, and her mother’s together. Kara’s cheeks hurt with as much smiling as she was doing. It was the happiest day of her life. After leaving the courthouse they headed home and welcomed guests to help them celebrate. Lucy and her mother came, Sara and her mother came, Miss. Susan came and even Mr. Henshaw came. Kara was still a little leery of him, but he was pretty cool.

“I can’t believe you’re adopted, Kara. Now you have two moms.” Sara stated, “That’s cool Prince.”

Lucy smiled, “So what do we call you?” She asked unsure if Kara was still Prince or Danvers Prince.

Kara gave a million-watt smile, “It’s Danvers-Prince,” She announced proudly.

“Kara Danvers-Prince, you sound like a very important person,” Sara teased.

“I am a very important person, to my mom’s,” Kara replied with a little bit of sass.

Kara, Lucy, and Sara started laughing. “Kara, come on it’s time to cut the cake,” Alex announced.

“I have to cut the cake, come on,” Kara grabbed her friends and led them over to the table.

Kara stood between her mom’s and put her hand on the knife handle. She looked at her mom and her mother with a smile, “Let’s do this.”

“Speech!” Kate called from the side.

Alex laughed, “Okay, where do I begin. Today is one of the best days of my life, except for my wedding day of course. I didn’t think that I would have a life with a wife and kids, but Diana and Kara had changed my mind and showed me that I could have a wife and kids. If it wasn’t for that day in June where I was introduced to Diana and Kara it wouldn’t have been on the path that I am today. I am thankful and grateful to have Diana in my life, and I am beyond grateful that I have a little girl in my life to love and spoil. Today was a day in the making and I want to say to Kara that I couldn’t ask for a better daughter. I may not have been there for the beginning, but I am and will be here for the middle and beyond. I love you, Kara Athena Danvers-Prince. It has a nice ring to it doesn’t it?” She quipped.

Kara smiled, “I like the way it sounds. Mother, do you have some words?” She asked her mother.

Diana did not have the words, “I am not a woman of words, but a woman of action. This journey was a long one, but it was so worth it. When I met Alex, I didn’t expect to fall in love with her, but her personality, her smile, her fierceness, and her protectiveness of Kara made it possible. I look at Alex and Kara and I see the love between a mom and a daughter. It took me a moment to come to terms with the concept, but I did and I couldn’t have been happier. Alex one of the best things that happened to me and Kara. Alex had handled all of Kara’s unique challenges and stepped up to the plate when needed. And I am thankful for that because most people wouldn’t bother, but Alex was not like most people. As Alex had said before, she was not here for the beginning, but she will be here for the most interesting parts.” She leaned over Kara’s head and kissed Alex.

There was applause and Kara wanted to cut the cake.

“Do you have anything to say, Kara?” Kate asked Kara.

Kara did have something to say, “When mom first came into me and mother’s life, I was afraid that she was going to take me away from mother. Mom showed me that she wasn’t here to take me away. Mom taught me all about fireflies, mom taught me about science, and mom even helped mother explain the birds and the bees to me. Mom listened to me and corrected me when I did something that wasn’t the best move. Mom makes mother happy, and she makes me happy too and I am over the moon at having mom as my legal mom. No one can take that away from us. Can we cut the cake now?” Kara finished her speech and asked the question at the same time.

Alex laughed, “We can cut the cake now, Miss. Bossy Pants,” She teased her daughter.

Kara helped cut the cake and helped serve the cake to the guests, of course, there were more pictures taken to document the day.

The afternoon turned into evening and Kara was growing tired. Her friends had left and she was now sitting between her parents while they talked to the remaining guests. She had a good day today.

“It looks like someone is getting sleepy, “Vasquez pointed out.

Diana ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, “Kara’s had a busy day today.” She kissed the top of Kara’s head.

Alex nodded, “She was up with the sun and now she is down with the sun.”

“We are not going to keep you any longer. Thank you, Alex, for allowing me to be a part of this special day. I give you the weekend off so you can enjoy your time with your family.” Hank stood up.

Alex smiled, “Thank you, sir.”

Kate cleared her throat, “I am going to go and hang out with Vasquez here and then I will be back later.” She stood up.

Vasquez smiled, “What Kate had said,” She stood up as well.

Diana picked Kara up and helped walk their company to the door. Kara wrapped her arms and legs around her mother’s neck and waist and lay her head on her shoulder. After everyone had left, Kara went to take a shower and get ready for bed. She was tired and wanted to sleep it was an exciting day.

Kara had climbed in the bed and held onto Mr. Rabbit. She was halfway under the covers when her mom’s entered her room.

“Do you want us to tuck you in or are you too big for that?” Diana asked her daughter.

Kara shook her head, “No, I am not too big to be tucked in. Can you read me a story?” She asked.

Alex picked up the book ‘Anne of Green Gables’ from Kara’s nightstand table and sat down on the bed, “I thought you were too old to be read to.” She smiled at her daughter.

Kara blushed, “Just this once.” She amended.

Diana sat down on the other side of Kara, “Just this once. You’re going to have to stop growing up on us,” She told her daughter.

“I can’t stay young forever, mother,” Kara stated.

Alex opened the book, “You can’t stay young forever, but don’t ever change.”

“I’ll still be me,” Kara stated.

Alex began reading where Kara had left off and Kara got comfortable between her mom’s. Kara enjoyed listening to her mom read to her, while her mother played with her hair. Kara learned that life isn’t like a fairy tale, but her life was pretty close to it.

 

_And they all lived happily ever after…_

_El Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex adopted Kara, and now they are a family.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Next time on WCTH: Fooled you didn't I?

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I don't know how often I will update this, but who knows.


End file.
